Convergence
by Arthur Erikson
Summary: The delicate balance of the world is broken. A perfect world is all he desires, one of his creation. To do so he will bring even the gods to heel. What he couldn't see coming was the young woman whose gift of understanding and adventurous spirit would lead her along a path to the pantheon of greatness. The third volume in the Journeys of a Hero series.
1. Prologue

Hello folks, I'm back with a brand new story. This particular story takes place in Sinnoh and is somewhat of a Nuzlocke run-through. So a disclaimer to begin with, there may be deaths through the story. It is part of the challenge. So beware before you begin reading.

If you haven't read the first two installments of this series, not too worry overmuch. This story presents a new protagonist, new characters and a whole new story! However, there are references to the previous novels, so it's not a bad idea to start there first. Rise is volume one, followed by Legends.

Most of the rules of the run through are as follows:  
1\. May only catch one Pokemon per area. This rule has been bent somewhat, as for my own selfish reasons, I have included some Pokemon which may not be a first encounter for purposes of the story.  
2\. No healing items. Only way to heal up is to use a Pokemon centre.  
3\. If a Pokemon faints, it is 'dead'. Boxed for the rest of the game. If the entire team faints, I will simply be resetting to the last save point for the sake of the story.  
4\. Only allowed to use as many Pokemon as the gym leader/elite/champion.

That's pretty much it. If you do have any questions, please message me. Also, I really do appreciate reviews. I obviously have a biased opinion to my stories, so I love to hear back from you as the reader. As to team makeup, I'm still open to suggestions. That goes for team's in the future as well. Thank you for the support, and I hope you enjoy the adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right is held by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. I retain the right to OC's and character adaptations.

* * *

Prologue

Humans had such interesting notions of creation. Religions would spring up, then die. Through the ages debates raged. All were inconsequential. None were there to witness. No one was required to. Gods were simply a figment of imagination and faith. They were not the omnipotent beings that were represented in today's world. No, instead they were simply that which was given a representation in flesh. A corporeal essence rather than an undefined piece of matter. Yet they felt the need to impose their ideas of laws upon nature. They deceived themselves into creating false idols to explain the world around them. True, some was based in the actual facts but so much was simply a matter of blind faith.

But even in that, there was the need for opposites and balance. That was the ultimate secret though, wasn't it? Whist one slept, the other was eternally awake. Something had to be aware. One world was ruled by its guardians. But this one? No, it must remain vigilant. Forces were converging, as power drew upon power. It was the natural way of things. If it wasn't careful however, that power could shift, and this world could become aware. This was its world, the forever unwitnessed and unknown.

* * *

 _"Brother you seem disturbed."_

 _"Should I not be?"_

 _"I don't understand where your unease comes from. They are perfectly capable of controlling their power."_

 _"This power is too vast brother. For any of us. Those two will be fighting before long, as their threads entwine and overlap."_

 _"Why should they fight? They are working to the same goal!"_

 _"Do not be naïve. Power comes at a cost. You of all should understand this principle. It may not happen now, but mark my words, it will. And then what? Will you step in to control them? Or worse, will something else, something more powerful assert its dominance?"_

 _"There is nothing more powerful."_

 _"Not yet, but we are only four." The first speaker looked down. Its two visions were taking shape, guardians of the two defining principles._

 _"We have created them…" it was cut off by the second voice._

 _"No brother, you created them. I am the anathema to you, remember?" There seemed to be no reaction from the former, but the later knew its 'brother' was thinking._

 _"They are separate from you, true, but you still hold a power over them. But we are the only ones. What can you imagine would be so powerful as to overtake us?"_

 _"I cannot see that far into the future. But this power, it's too vast. To confine it and shape it, is to realize what potential could be unlocked."_

 _"That is why we are conscious. Our spirits will drive our goals."_

 _"I do not believe that brother. Our spirits could prove just as fallible."_

 _"You would seek to undo this?"_

 _"No, I will allow you to play master. I beg you only remember my words." The two locked eyes, an understanding of what they had done, but a broken relationship as well._

 _"I will miss you" the first said._

 _"And I you. But from this, there can be no turning back."_

 _"Balance must be kept. I know." The second nodded and moved off to the open portal. The first looked on in sadness._

It was true, the two could not completely work in unison, but they made up for that by creating the laws and structure to which all matter adhered to. Would that they had not overreached.

* * *

Emotion. A natural instinctive state of mind. It could arise from ones mood, circumstances or even the relationships with others. And yet there is no true consensus on definition. Emotion was the primary driving force behind actions taken by humans and Pokemon alike, both positive and negative. It was the unseen force guiding all life.

Cyrus wanted it gone.

People were ruled by their emotions. They made decisions based off of them, without logical thinking. This world was a result of some of the more potent and powerful emotions such as greed, envy, lust. How could this place be filled with such contemptuous creatures? This world was being corrupted, but there was nothing anyone was doing about it. Cynthia and her league goonies were too busy playing at being trainers rather than solving real issues. Poverty and corruption were spreading at rates unprecedented. Politicians sat in their offices, going through every vice imaginable to man without recourse. The system was flawed.

Few seemed to understand this. Those who followed were blind to the real goal, as all they saw was an opportunity to flex power they had not actually worked to achieve to punish others. Power was its own driver for human corruption. And yet were Pokemon not also fallible to that lure? They searched out human partners to become stronger and more powerful. Such was the cycle of life.

This was the basis for the idea behind Team Galactic. Underlings from the business were hired and sent forth to do the grunt work. Cyrus had met with more powerful people, until finally he had found that which he needed to achieve his actual goal.

The business had begun years ago, as a young Cyrus made a name for himself by becoming something of a tycoon. Galactic industries shipped products to all different regions and were instrumental in procuring top of the line technology and electronics. All of this was possible thanks to the CEO's outlook. Business was one of the few things on this planet which viewed the world without emotion. Money was the bottom line, and the only care. People came and went, a simply flickering through the lens. But the logic underneath it all was infallible.

At 27, Cyrus was one of the youngest people to have a net worth over a billion dollars. But it wasn't enough. Everyone viewed the reclus as something of an enigma however. He barely spoke to the press, and there were some rumblings about people stating they worked for a team Galactic, people who were stealing others Pokemon. As the young business man grew older, he wondered what he was missing however. Everything he did never saw the light of day. Changes needed to be made and drastic ones. Inspiration came from the unlikeliest places.

A contest showed the strange beauty of Pokemon. Cyrus would have never went if it weren't for the business. A young woman showed him beauty previously unknown. Sure Pokemon had their uses. But what if there was something more powerful out there? What if Cyrus were able to harness the power of the creation gods? It was the first time excitement had poured through him in years. A nugget of information which could lead him to the change he so desperately desired.

His business contacts led him to another man of influence, one people knew even less about than Cyrus. Even his commanders in the field could not discern any motives for the self-styled collector. But he said he had information Cyrus wanted.

"You pursue the legends?" the man asked. He was wearing a simply attire of white pants and black turtleneck highlighting his silver hair and mint green eyes. His build was not physically imposing, nor was his height. Cyrus matched the cool confidence however in spades.

"I do. I was led to believe you may have information."

"I alas do not possess much more knowledge about the creation gods as you. All I am aware of is a link between them. However I have a man under my employ who may be able to help you. He has been researching ways of manifesting that link here in our dimension. I have not seen him make any breakthroughs in some time, however, I think that with you he just might."

"You would willingly part with one of your employees?" Cyrus asked. A man who knew of such things was rare indeed, and worth their weight in gold. The business man across from Cyrus gave a small smile.

"As I said, I have not the knowledge or design's to pursue that which he is so actively trying to achieve. Therefore, I can reasonably accept this, in trade perhaps." Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "I am interested in the legends. Should you create a link and uncover one, I would very much like to see it." Cyrus sat there thinking. Something told him not to trust this man, and yet, what he asked for, was completely within his grasp. Besides, he would have the power of a god behind him. There was no need to worry.

"Deal."

"Excellent." The two rose and shook hands. "Follow me then please. I shall take you down to the labs."

"Charon, I would like to introduce Cyrus. I believe you two have much to discuss" the businessman said, mediating the introduction.

"I appreciate your assistance in this matter" Cyrus said to the businessman.

"I'm just happy I was able to help." With a small bow and smile the man backed out of the room. That could not have gone any better for Lawrence even if he wanted it to. Cyrus would achieve what he had been hoping Charon would do for him in Sinnoh, allowing Lawrence and Rivers to focus their efforts elsewhere.

* * *

Cynthia backed out of the chamber, her grandmother not far behind her. The blonde was thinking hard. Three. There had always been three. A trifecta to create balance and hold it together. But that was shaky at best. Was there something else at the heart of all this? If so, what? And what about the bindings? The chamber wasn't entirely clear about that.

"You're telling me that there is some type of convergence point here in Sinnoh?" Cynthia finally asked of her grandmother.

"That is the only logical conclusion I can come to. Through our region, there is a point which allows us to gain access to those dimensions where things are completely different."

"And we're to believe Pokemon created all this?" Cynthia was skeptical. Where would they have come from?

"I do not believe so no. That isn't to say there couldn't be Pokemon out there who could control such things."

"What do you mean?" The champion asked.

"Come now Cynthia, look at your Pokemon? Are you telling me that they have no control over their environment? Yes it is different from ours. We must change the environment to suit us. Pokemon simply harness that energy. Which means it cannot be that difficult to imagine a Pokemon out there powerful enough to control the different aspects of our natural laws." Carolina was speaking as though to Cynthia as a young child, and right now the champion felt it. She was supposedly the most powerful trainer in all of Sinnoh, and yet there was the chance that there was something out there vastly more powerful.

"How do we protect against that which we have no knowledge of then?" Cynthia wondered aloud.

"We don't. We will simply be witness to its power should it chose to show it."

"I refuse to believe that grandmother." Cynthia glared at the smaller woman. It was her job to protect this region. Just look at what had happened to Johto and Kanto in recent years. Powerful trainers were out there for both sides. And then there was the warnings from Arthur about the legends in worried states about the balance of the world. There just had to be a way to protect those around her, regardless of what her grandmother thought.

"Cynthia these legends and myths persist for a reason. There are pieces of truth to them, and it even a fraction of what they say is true, then these are the most ancient of Pokemon. They are capable of untold power. The game you play is a dangerous one." Worry coated her grandmother's voice, and suddenly Cynthia realized why Carolina was so reserved about this subject. Her granddaughter's life was one the line.

"Someone has to be there grandmother. I know someone who will be, but he's only one person. And there's no way he'll be able to do it alone."


	2. Chapter 1 - Plans and Dreams

Chapter 1 – Plans and Dreams

While winter was not yet upon the region, the first snows had begun early. Children ran around outside, throwing the somewhat melted powder at one another, laughing and dancing away under the afternoon sun. Parents looked on with smiles as their children rolled along the ground and built snowmen and Pokemon.

Starly were huddled within their nests while Bidoof and Shinx played throughout the woods. The area surrounding Twinleaf was quiet and peaceful. Most people never even bothered stopping in town, rather camping by the lake. Lake Verity was renowned as one of the three lakes in which the guardians slumbered. Of course that was just a local legend, but it provided just enough travellers to provide a modest income for the town. And seeing as it was a three day hike to Sandgem (or a several hour coach ride), Twinleaf was usually used by people to stock up on supplies.

That suited most people who lived here just fine. Some younger children however dreamed of leaving the quiet life behind and seeing the world. Getting their own Pokemon, and going off, never to be seen again. Well, at least not until they were done adventuring. It was this dream of pursuing adventure that drove two children in particular to want out. Well perhaps not children in truth, but young adults.

Johanna had moved to Twinleaf after her contest days were over. A single mother, raising a daughter, her family was rather prestigious. She had tried to move away from all that, and for the most part she had succeeded. All that changed eight years ago when her daughter had started fixating on Pokemon and more importantly, battling. People in town were quick to jump on this opportunity, teaching the young girl many of the basics and drawing out what the family was really know for. Johanna could only smile and look on. It appeared that her blood was telling her what everyone else already knew. With a cousin becoming champion, an aunt who was a famous racer and a mother who was a top coordinator. The question was what had become of Johanna's husband. She never mentioned him and simply told people that things didn't work out.

Dusk was starting to set and the two children were watching TV. A program had just come on talking about a red Gyarados sighting in the Lake of Rage. Wide eyed, the two were stunned to see some amateur footage caught on a Pokegear of the raging monster before it disappeared.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to see something like that?!" the young man said in awe. It did not take much to excite Barry. The young woman beside him smiled watching her friend. However, she couldn't deny it would be pretty amazing. It was for this reason that she wanted to leave this small town. It wasn't quite like she was suffocating here, but she most certainly wanted out. The world held such wonders, and she desperately wanted a Pokemon of her own.

"Yeah it really would" she replied daydreaming about what it would be like to be a trainer. Her mother told her about some of the trainers out there who were really something else. She wanted to be a part of that group so bad…

"Hey you still there? Do I need to fine you?" Barry said waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"Barry you couldn't fine me even if it meant your life!" Laughing he pushed her a bit. The two had been friends since they were just barely old enough to walk.

"Hey I've got an idea…" Barry said standing up and trailing off.

"Oh great. You know that's never been followed by something good right?"

"This time it's brilliant. We both want to get out of here right? Well what if we head to Sandgem and ask for a Pokemon?" The young girl stared at her friend incredulous.

"And do what exactly?"

"Haven't you heard? Professor Rowan just got back and they say his lab has starter Pokemon for beginner trainers!"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Heard it on TV when my mom was watching the news. Trainers were super excited. This could be our ticket out!" The young woman looked at her excited friend. His bright blue eyes were shining with excitement at the prospect of becoming a trainer. She knew his father was a tycoon at the new battle facility up north, so he was itching to prove that he was an equal trainer to his father. But what about her? What did she really want?

"Let's do it."

* * *

"You're going where?" Johanna asked when her daughter told her about the plan Barry and she had come up with.

"Sandgem. Professor Rowan is back and he's got beginner Pokemon! For people who want to become trainers."

"Jillian…" The young woman looked at her mother.

"No mom. I want this. You know I've passed all my tests and everything. I've wanted this for a long time. And I'm ready." Johanna sighed. She knew her daughter was right, but she also knew that there was one crucial element missing from this plan.

"But what is it you truly want?" Johanna asked quietly. Jill looked at her, then down to her plate of food which held her cooling breakfast.

"I want to become one of the best" she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I've heard you talking about some of the champions out there, some of the best trainers in the world. And I know some of them are trying to make the world a better place. Well that's what I want to do. But I also want to see the world. I want to travel around, meet new people and see new things. I want to experience life like you did when you were travelling around as a coordinator." Jill looked up to see a sad smile on her mother's face. At least she thought it was sad. Sighing Johanna replied.

"Well I suppose that answer puts my fears to rest. You've grown up so much Jill. You really are a young adult now aren't you?" Tears were shining in both ladies eyes. It took a knock at the door to snap them back to reality. Laughing, the young woman stood and went to see who it was. Not in the least bit surprised, she found Barry standing there.

"Wow, our little princess is actually awake!" he said smiling. She punched him in the arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a princess?" Barry began trying to count the times on his hands before responding.

"I've lost count!" he said laughing. Jill simply rolled her eyes and invited her friend inside.

"Hey Miss Heart! How are you doing? Has Jilly here told you our plan yet?" Barry's hyperactive side was taking over as he spoke at a mile a minute.

"Hello Barry," Johanna said calmly smiling the entire time. "She was just in the middle of telling me. Sounds like you two have some pretty big ideas!"

"Yes ma'am we do! We're going to become the best there is! Well, I mean, I will" Barry said with a wink and a poke at Jill. The young woman cuffed him in the back of the head lightly.

"You wish hyper child!" Jill sat back down to finish her meal while Barry blabbered on about what it was going to be like to be a trainer. Johanna was humouring him as everyone knew Barry's father in town and so somewhat expected Barry to travel down that path. What Johanna wasn't sure about was which path her daughter would take.

Jill went to sleep that night with thoughts about the next day when Barry and she would take the coach to Sandgem. While the path was normally safe enough for most, everyone who took the route had their own Pokemon with them just in case. Wild Pokemon were still somewhat unpredictable and therefore, a danger to anyone not prepared to deal with them.

 _Her dreams were filled with visions of the future. Well at least, what she hoped would be the future. Various Pokemon took their spots on her team as she faced off against her cousin, the champion of Sinnoh. Cynthia was strong, beautiful and intelligent. Her Pokemon were trained to be the best in the region and she was an inspiration to Jill._

 _At some point in the night however, her dreams took an interesting turn. Thoughts about Pokemon battles and the adventures and sights she would see were replaced instead with visions of something else. Something about this dream felt much more real…_

 _Shapes were doing battle in the dark. Something blue was smashing up against something shrouded in pink. A huge red gash was open in the sky above them, while what appeared to be the real world lay beneath the fighting lights. Suddenly from above, red ink-like arms slowly reached out from the wound in space. Eternally black streaks shot through the arms, while a shape slowly started to follow the arms out. Jill's consciousness was frozen in fear. Something about what was happening was far too real for her liking. As her mind attempted to make sense of what she was witnessing, two blood red orbs from the black mass snapped their gaze at the helpless young woman. The mass left the pulsing lights alone and slowly moved towards wherever it was that Jill was situated._

You intrude mortal _the mass whispered. The voice was ancient, powerful and stayed too long in Jill's thoughts._

 _"I don't know where this is!" she responded, her voice small and insignificant. Fear was slowly beginning to clench around Jill's mind. The mass stopped a short distance away and watched her._

You do not belong, but you are special. You hear that which other's do not. Perhaps… No! You must leave! _The ancient voice thundered and all at once the black mass rushed forward engulfing the young woman. Jillian's scream was left unheard._

The young woman bolted upright in her bed, cold sweat coating her body underneath the overlarge shirt she was wearing. Thankfully her scream was only in her head and not aloud as there was no sound of her mother rushing in. Jill shivered in the cold room, her blankets doing nothing to take away the fear that had just gripped her. _What the hell did I just see?_ She asked herself.

* * *

"What's got you so quiet today there sunshine?" Barry asked as the two walked to the edge of town. There was still a few hours to kill before the coach arrived to take the pair to Sandgem.

"Just a nightmare last night is all" Jill replied.

"Well dreams are just that. Dreams. Besides, what are you doing having nightmares the night before we get our Pokemon? Arceus I'm going to have to fine you for that young lady!" Jill laughed. If there was one thing the young woman could say about her friend, it was his boundless optimism and spirit. "And what did you do with your hair?" Barry asked with a look of exasperation. "What did you let a Starly nest in there?"

"Well if someone hadn't come and gotten me out of bed at some ungodly time in the morning, I wouldn't been able to do something with it!" Jill abolished him.

"You wouldn't slept through the whole day if I hadn't come along! It's a good thing at least one of us is presentable!"

"You have got to be the only guy I've ever met who puts as much effort in to his appearance as he does into thinking about Pokemon" Jill commented. Barry just laughed.

"Got that right girlfriend! I'm also probably the only guy you've ever really met!" he replied with a wink. "Now come on!"

"Where are we going?" Jill demanded still attempting to get her hat sitting just right as to cover most of the mess on the top of her head.

"To where this is all going to begin!"

* * *

 _A mortal consciousness_ it thought. Someone had managed to see something greater than they could ever imagine. But how? Had mortals advanced so far? The creature stopped its movements through its private world and quested out with its senses. Touching everything and nothing, leaving no sense of its purpose. Ripples flowed out through all, coming back to deliver information.

There… The one whose mind had seen. The currents of its thoughts were troubled, but the air of excitement was palpable. It quested further. Something about this one was different. How had this happened? Pushing further, it reached out to touch all it could. Yes there were others. Oh so many others! Convergence. It was coming. As it knew it would. As it warned its brother it would oh so long ago. _What now, brother, would you say? I was right? Of course I was. I am the opposite. I am the counter. And yet, am I no longer enough?_ The answer to that question was evident before its senses.

 _I sense your questing. What is it you are looking for?_ Asked the feminine voice. It shook itself back into movement.

 _They can touch us now._

 _You have been alone for too long. Yes they can. It is not a bad thing_ the female said.

 _They are not ready._

 _There is no choice anymore. The few have pushed the balance and forced nature into action._

 _Convergence. You have already decided_ the first voice said, its link with the female strong. A reflection caused from breath showed a picture. The mortal was there, caring, strong sense of right from wrong. Ideals set and not to be waivered from. _Worthy?_ It asked.

 _Very. His soul is pure and heart true. Three have been bound._ It searched for meaning behind this. Beside the first, another breath and reflection. Two mortals, the same?

 _Who can say?_ The female said. The ancient leaned close to the second reflection. A mortal to be bound to?

 _Worthy?_

* * *

Here we go folks! An introduction to our main protagonist of this story-line! Not much to say just yet, but please leave a review of what you think!

 **NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Step

Chapter 2 – The First Step

The air was crisp first thing in the morning. Frost had lined some of the more exposed trees and low lying bushes. Winter was truly approaching, something most people hated. The cold, snow and ice were never fun to deal with. However, the beauty that came along with it was unsurpassed. This was the scene that greeted both Barry and Jill as they looked down the trail/road.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Barry said breathless.

"Yeah it really is." The two were silent taking in the splendor.

"You know, we could probably just walk there" Barry said after a moment.

"I hope you realize you're talking out loud" Jill countered, nudging her friend in the ribs.

"I mean it!"

"And how do you propose we avoid wild Pokemon?" Barry's face lit up like a child at Christmas.

"Why it's simple really! We simply jump out of the way!" Jill looked at her friend, whom she was quickly reconsidering calling a friend, deadpanned.

"Are you completely off your rocker? Or just insane?"

"That's it, you're getting fined! And I'll show you!" Taking a deep breath, Barry looked out at the path and was about to take a step when a gruff voice met them.

"And just what precisely do you think you are doing?" the voice asked. Barry visibly flinched alongside Jill as they turned around. "No packs, no equipment… and no discernible Pokemon between the two of you. What are you thinking wandering out onto this trail?" The voice was coming from a stern faced elder. The man stood close to six feet tall and was well built. Somewhat heavier in the midsection perhaps as was evidenced by the large vest and travelling coat the man was wearing. His face was creased, but much was obscured by the overlong sideburns and large bushy mustache covering his upper lip. Short, untidy grey hair was exposed as the glacial blue eyes peered down at the two wannabe trainers.

"I'm sorry sir, we just came out here to look, we're not actually going to be travelling… What I mean to say is…" Barry was flustered and getting ahead of himself in front of the stern and intimidating presence. Jill composed herself much faster however.

"What my friend is trying to say, is we just came out to check out the view before catching the coach to Sandgem." The elder looked between the two of them.

"And what business do you have in Sandgem?" he asked.

"We're going to get our first Pokemon!" Barry exclaimed. The man raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"Two people who would recklessly put their lives at risk? It worries me what people such as yourselves would do with Pokemon." Both Barry and Jillian looked crestfallen at the remark. Barry puffed up however.

"Actually sir it was just me who was going to be foolish enough to walk along the path without a Pokemon. Jill here was telling me it was dumb and irresponsible, but I was just being brave and putting on a show. Or at least I thought I was. She isn't at fault at all!"

"How very courageous of you to admit young man." The elder studied the two of them for some time. "Do you two love Pokemon?" he finally asked. The question caught the pair off guard, both exchanging a look with each other.

"Of course we do!" Jill asserted. Barry's head was nodding so fast it was amazing that his neck could withstand it.

"Very well then! I apologize for putting you through that exercise, but these days, it is very difficult to find the proper trainers. People who recklessly endanger themselves are typically not fit to own or train Pokemon. However, you two seem to care very deeply." Neither Barry nor Jill asked how the man came to this conclusion, but due to his upper class attire, they decided to let it ride.

"I will entrust you both with your first Pokemon, but only if you promise not to recklessly endanger yourselves ever again. This bond that you will forge is important and comes at a high cost. Can you accept those terms?" The stern look made the elation that both young adults felt much more tempered. Both agreed though. "Excellent. Now where is…"

"Professor!" a young male voice called out. Barry and Jill looked at one another, Barry mouthing the word _professor_ with a questioning look. Jill's eyes were twinkling as she nodded. How lucky could one get?

"Ah! Lucas! Well done my boy. I was just looking for that" the professor said, holding his hand out for the briefcase the young man, Lucas, was holding. "These two are about to be entrusted with their first Pokemon!"

"Oh!" the boy Lucas stopped, and still breathing heavily, appraised the two from Twinleaf. Barry seemed keenly interested in the young man. He didn't cast too much of an impression on Jill. Easy enough on the eyes to be sure and he seemed nice, but the red oversized hat was a bit much, especially when coupled with the scarf. But oh, would it be fun to tease Barry about him later!

"Nice to meet you both! My name is Lucas." He stuck out his hand.

"Jill and this is Barry" the young woman said as both she and Barry shook hands. Jill was using all the will power she had not to laugh at her childhood friend who was still openly gawking at the new guy.

"It's pretty exciting to be getting your first Pokemon hey?" Lucas asked grinning. He obviously hadn't noticed Barry's interest.

"Do you have a Pokemon already?" Barry blurted out at warp speed. Jill laughed at Lucas' confused expression as he attempted to decipher what the cheery blonde had just asked. She took it easy and repeated the question, albeit at a much slower pace.

"Yeah I just got mine yesterday! Here I'll show you!" He grabbed a red and white sphere and pressed the centre button, releasing one of the three starter Pokemon native to Sinnoh, a Piplup. The tiny penguin yawned upon release, staring up at the two new faces. It stood only two feet high and its beak was still rather small, but its pride was on full display.

"Oh he's so cute!" Jill practically squealed. Lucas and Barry laughed at her enthusiasm, and even the professor seemed somewhat enchanted.

"Well then, why don't we get you two your Pokemon as well?" The professor held out the briefcase which contained two more of the red and white balls. One contained a flame etching on the cover and the other a leaf. Jill stared at the case suddenly feeling a peculiar tug, as if something was pulling her to one in particular. She stared down at the Pokeball with the leaf on the front.

"Let's go here Slowpoke! Are you going to pick sometime this century?" Barry asked loudly in her ear. Jill barely heard him though, reaching down to grab the sphere. The ball was cool to the touch and seemingly was letting off an earthly smell. Pressing the button Jill released her choice.

A small quadruped Pokemon blinked in the morning sun. A small stem with two leaves sprouted from the top of its green head. The lower mandibles were rather well developed and yellow in colour. Jill could tell that the jaws were strong enough to break bone if they clamped down hard enough. Its smaller green body was covered by a brown shell for added protection against attack. The tiny Pokemon only came to about Jill's mid-calf, but what it lacked in height it seemed to make up for in weight and length as compared to Lucas' water type. Something about this Pokemon though drew Jill to him. Without a word, the grass type walked over and stared up at its new trainer with bright yellow eyes, before bumping into her crouched down leg in an affectionate gesture.

"Hmph, it would seem that he likes you already. I'm impressed! So you'll take Turtwig, the grass type Pokemon?" Professor Rowan asked of Jill.

"I will!"

"Perfect that means this little guy is mine!" Barry exclaimed excitedly. Grabbing the remaining Pokeball, he released a Chimchar. The small monkey like Pokemon was immediately scampering around. It seemed like Barry had picked a partner almost as excitable and hyper as he was!

"Excellent! Well now that this is taken care of, I must be off. If you end up in Sandgem, please come to my lab" the professor said, setting off to the bus station where the coach had just pulled up. Lucas returned his Piplup and bid the pair farewell, following the professor to the coach.

"How awesome is this?" Barry said jumping up and thrusting a fist into the air. Jill picked up her Turtwig hugging him tight. The grass type nuzzled up tight against Jill's chest in comfort. Carrying her partner, Barry and Jill made their way back in to town. At the entrance Barry stopped, causing Jill to take a startled look back when she realized he wasn't beside her anymore.

"Barry?" she asked staring at her friend whose face was contorted in some weird expression.

"I just can't wait anymore!" he burst out, surprising both Jill and Turtwig.

"What in Shaymin's green earth are you talking about?" she said in annoyance at being surprised like that.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment!" the young man said, his eyes sparkling. Jill raised an eyebrow in question, while her Turtwig tilted his head in confusion. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle Jillian Heart! I want you to be my first challenge on this journey!" Jill was taken aback, but that was quickly replaced with excitement. Yes a Pokemon battle, after all these years of dreaming about them. Finally she could pursue her goal of becoming one of the trainers of legend. And how fitting that it would start against her childhood friend.

"I accept!" The two stood a few paces apart and both their partners sprung into the space between the two trainers. A few townsfolk who were close by stopped to come and watch. They knew that these two were still beginners, but both held such promise that everyone in the tiny village was excited for them.

 _They're still so young, I'm guessing that they only know a few attacks…_ Jill thought as she looked down at her grass type. This meant that Barry having the type advantage shouldn't be too much of a problem for this battle.

"We'll start this off then! Chimchar use scratch!" Barry called out. "Oh that's so exciting! I've wanted to do that for so long!" Jill smiled as her adrenaline spiked. Thinking quick and hard she came up with a counter.

"Protect yourself against it Turtwig!" The grass type looked back at her then at the rushing fire type. The tiny monkey was fast and closed the gap within seconds, but its tiny claws were met by the hard shell of the grass type, leaving not a single mark. Chimchar looked confused.

"Now counter with tackle!" Jill called out. Turtwig who had withdrawn somewhat to protect itself, now bounded up and with surprising speed, slammed into the fire type with a full body tackle. Jill could hear the air leave the small lungs of the monkey as it was sent sprawling back to Barry's side of the field.

"We're not done yet!" the blonde called out. Jill grinned. Battling was so much fun already! Chimchar bounced back to its feet and stared down Turtwig who seemed completely indifferent. Growling in annoyance, the fire type launched itself at the grass type once more.

"Use tackle again!" Jill called out. Her partner seemed to have the weight behind him to do some real damage to the small monkey. Once more the fire type was sent sprawling back, this time unconscious.

"Yes!" the young woman cried out, scooping up her partner. Her first victory as a trainer! The feeling of euphoria was intoxicating. "You were amazing Turtwig!" The grass type smiled cozy in its trainer's arms.

"That was so much fun!" Barry exclaimed, even though he'd lost. He was helping his woozy Chimchar back to its feet, but his excitement was shining through. "I'd better be getting home though! Lots of packing to do now!" Jill laughed agreeing. Both raced home, excited to be underway as soon as possible.

* * *

"Well this is nice," a distinctly deep, calm male voice said as Jill got home. Her mother was just as excited for her daughter as Jill was getting her first Pokemon. Turtwig had spent some time exploring around, before settling on Jill's bed while she packed.

"I'm sorry?" Jill asked. She could have sworn her Turtwig had just spoken. But that was impossible. Humans weren't able to understand Pokemon. However there weren't any males living with Jill and her mother…

"I said this is nice!" Turtwig repeated before stopping and looking shocked. Jill was standing there, mouth open staring at her partner and clothes in both hands. "Can you understand me?" the grass type asked incredulously.

"I don't believe it! You are talking!" Jill said.

"Well of course I am! How can you understand me? I've tried talking to the old man so many times but he never says anything back!"

"I don't know! I've never been able to understand Pokemon before." Jill's heart was hammering hard and fast in her chest. Her Pokemon was actually speaking to her! It was as if everything she could have dreamed of was coming true.

"But you can understand me?" Turtwig asked.

"Yes, yes I can!"

"That's so cool!" Jill rushed over and fell to her knees in front of the smaller Pokemon still on her bed.

"How is this possible?" Jill wondered aloud as she stroked Turwig's shell.

"Never heard of a human being able to understand us before. Pretty cool though."

"Neither have I. Well at least not like this. I hear there are some people out there who have some sort of telepathic link between their Pokemon and themselves, but to actually be able to speak to them…" Her thought trailed off. "Well I suppose I should ask the obvious then, but do you have a name other than your species name?"

"My name is Caladan!" the grass type said proudly. Jill smiled down at her partner.

"Well Caladan, my name is Jillian but just call me Jill. I guess you and I are going to be partners from now on then hey?"

"Sounds good to me!" The two spent the entire night talking, getting to know one another. Jill was already learning so much, like the fact that Cal, as she started calling him for short, wanted desperately to grow bigger and stronger and to evolve into the giant Torterra. Jill had pulled up a picture of the massive Pokemon on her computer and was seriously impressed. That kind of power would be a killer addition to her team.

At some point during the night, Cal had discovered the TV and saw a battle from a couple months ago from another region. The pair had watched the rerun of an Elite battle with the new Johto champion, a young man not much older than Jill in fact. Caladan was awed by the power the young trainer had and the battle technique which barely had him breaking a sweat as he crushed the four Elite's.

"Who is that?" he asked at one point.

"That's Arthur. He recently became champion, though he isn't the acting champion. He just has that title now because he defeated the previous reigning champion of that region."

"He's good" Cal noted. _He's good looking too_ Jill thought privately as she watched the battles again.

"We'll get to that point someday. But first we'll have to do some serious training and take on the gyms in this region. And make a team."

"Well I'm here and ready to go!" Caladan said attempting to make himself appear bigger as the image on TV froze on a shot of Arthur standing beside his Typhlosion. Jill smiled, picturing herself standing there across from her cousin, Caladan beside her, newly crowned champions.

* * *

Two weeks later Barry and Jill were once more standing at the entrance to Twinleaf. That morning had been hectic as Jill packed away the last of her goods. Then there was Barry coming over to check if she was ready and announcing that her wardrobe needed an overhaul if they were going to be seen together at all. Sometimes it paid to have Barry around, as that was one aspect of girly-ness that Jill had considered herself somewhat a lost cause in. The road was relatively sparse, and Barry's mom was crying slightly. Johanna's face was sad and happy all at once, fierce pride in her daughter showing through.

"You two be careful now you hear?" Johanna said. "Yes people can befriend Pokemon, but that doesn't mean that wild Pokemon aren't dangerous."

"We know mom, don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Yeah miss Heart! You're looking at the next champion! And his bouncing, bubbly, beautiful friend!" Jill rolled her eyes as she jabbed her friends exposed ribs. He doubled over laughing, and even his mother broke out a laugh. One last hug was exchanged before the two young adults set out on their adventure.

"This is so exciting!" Jill said more to herself than anyone else, but Caladan nodded along in agreement. Barry silent for once, happily watching his Chimchar swing from tree to tree. The tiny fire type seemed to have boundless amounts of energy within himself.

"Hey, we should go to the lake!" Barry suddenly exclaimed. They had come to the fork in the road, one way leading to Lake Verity, the other which lead to Sandgem. Jill looked longingly down the road, knowing that going to the lake first would add a day to the trip. On the other hand, this could be the last time in a while that she could see the massive body of water in some time. It was the final goodbye before she truly started her adventure.

"Why not?"

"What's so special about the lake?" Caladan asked. Jill wondered whether Barry was able to communicate with Chimchar or not like she was with Cal. Due to the young man's lack of response however, she guessed not.

"This lake isn't really all that special," she began when Barry turned around and interrupted her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"I'm just telling Cal here why we're going to the lake to start!" Barry's face lit up with that beaming smile he was so famous for and began whistling a tune as they walked. "But yeah, it's sort of like a second home. We used to come here all the time as kids and play for hours in the water. It's mostly Magikarp in there, but the water is amazing! There is a local myth however, that Lake Verity is one of three lakes around the region where a guardian resides!"

"Well that's cool. Which guardian?"

"Good question" Jill replied under her breath. "Hey Barry, which guardian is at Lake Verity again?" Barry stopped his whistling as he tried to remember.

"I think it's Mesprit. Azelf guards Lake Valour, and Uxie is in Lake Acuity."

"Right the being of emotion" Jill commented. Barry nodded along.

"Sounds like your kind of Pokemon!" he said laughing.

"Oh ha ha very funny skinny pants. By the way, how's Lucas doing?" she replied with a smirk. The blonde went beet red as he sputtered some incoherent reply. Jill laughed lightheartedly at her friend's flustered state. "I'm just messing around with you Barry."

"Remind me to fine you when we get to Sandgem!" Both laughed at that as they got to the entrance to the lake. The day was cloudless and already Jill was only wearing her dark blue tank top, her coat safely tucked away in her bag. Barry was similarly wearing only a yellow t-shirt as they made their way down to the banks of the lake.

"Who's that?" Barry asked pointing to a man not far away from them. The slight crest before the slope down to the water had initially obscured him from view, but Jill could tell he was saying something.

"No idea…"

* * *

Cyrus stared down into the lake depths taking no notice of the two rookie trainers who had come to the lake as well. Somewhere down there was the true guardian he hoped to possess. Oh to be sure, this world still required change. But what if he could truly rid himself of all emotion? Imagine the possibilities.

"The flowing time… the expanding space…" he mumbled to himself. "Someday I will make it all mine. Remember my words guardian of emotion, for one day soon you too shall be mine. Remember the name Cyrus as you slumber, for I am the one who shall change the world." With that, Cyrus turned away and began the trek back to his next stop. This stop was not strictly speaking, necessary. But it was something Cyrus felt needed to be done. The world would soon know what his power was.

Deep within the lake, an ancient guardian slumbered. However, words of malice, fear, anger and longing reached down through the depths to trouble the poor being. Due to its nature, such strong feelings disturbed the peaceful sleep the guardian had obtained. But those negative emotions were soon cleansed from the guardians mind as other emotions swept them aside. Happiness, excitement and love pushed away the troubling words and once more relaxed the tiny being. Slowly, a small smile came across the guardians face.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 6, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful

And so Michele and Barry set out upon their adventure, after receiving their first Pokemon. You'll notice that Michele can speak with Caladan, due to her bond with her partner. This will be more fleshed out in the coming chapters. As for Turtwig's name, it comes from a character in my favourite fantasy series, Malazan Book of the Fallen. The character's full name is Caladan Brood.

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!

NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3 - Parting Ways

Chapter 3 – Parting Ways

Sandgem was much bigger than Twinleaf town however, the atmosphere here was still much more relaxed than it was further north in the larger cities. On the weekends, people constantly gathered in the centre of town to watch smaller children from the schools battle with Pokemon. The kids loved it and everyone was able to participate and learn.

If people weren't interested in that, they could always head over to the lab and help with the Pokemon who lived on the large acreage of land there. The professor and his assistants mainly researched evolution, and as such, there were always a variety of Pokemon available to study and take care of. Trainers who began their journeys in Sinnoh typically sent some of the Pokemon they caught back to the Professor for that sole reason. The people of Sandgem had a fierce pride about their renowned scientist.

Lucas however was bored. He still hadn't started his own studies yet, though he desperately wanted to. He had his Pokedex and everything, yet his father kept stating that they needed the young man for various tasks around the lab. It was incredibly frustrating. On the flip side, he still hadn't seen the two new trainers whom Professor Rowan had given the other two starters to. He was beginning to wonder whether or not they were ever going to show up.

Piplup was following Lucas around town. It was difficult to continue saying hi to people passing him by day in and day out. The penguin wasn't worried about that however. He was more interested with the small everyday things that were so new and exciting.

"Lucas is that you?" a voice cried out. The young man looked up and saw a familiar face running full tilt for him, the boys tiny Chimchar attempting to keep up on its small legs. Barry rushed forward and wrapped Lucas in an Ursuring hug squeezing the air out of him.

"Barry you're going to suffocate him!" the young woman said breathlessly as she had run to catch up. Laughing, Barry released Lucas who stumbled back somewhat. "Sorry Lucas, that's just Barry though. You'll get used to it" Jill said as she too hugged the familiar face.

"It's great to see you both again!" Lucas said, Piplup shrilly agreeing with its trainer. "I've been getting so bored here! My father keeps telling me that there's important things to do around the lab and hasn't let me leave yet."

"Why would your father say that?" Barry asked.

"He's an assistant to Professor Rowan." Both new trainers looked somewhat impressed at this, even if it annoyed the hell out of Lucas. Truth be told however, it was pretty sweet. Lucas himself wanted to become a researcher himself, so being able to work so closely with a world famous Professor was a huge leg up. At least when he wasn't being kept away from journeying.

"Well that's pretty handy. We figured we'd stop by and thank the Professor once more before we really got underway with our journey" Jill stated. Lucas nodded noting for the first time that the young woman was rather quite attractive in her own way. She had the looks and quite possibly the sensibility, but Barry did have a rather infectious attitude. All energy and go, go, go with him. These two were people Lucas could grow to like.

"Well then follow me!"

Lucas led them to an acreage on the east side of town. How they missed it, Jill would never know. Probably because she was too preoccupied with trying to keep up with Barry who was always pushing the pace. The setting was beautiful though, she thought as the trio walked up to the lab. The building itself looked somewhat quaint, with wood paneling and multistoried. Inside however, was a whole different story.

Desks with various pieces of equipment created aisles along the floor, and papers were stacked all over the place. Storage cabinets were being opened and closed as the various people working and volunteering grabbed the supplies they needed. Smaller Pokemon were roaming around, some following people, others simply lounging around grabbing a bite to eat or a nap in the afternoon sun.

At the back of the lab stood a familiar large set man. He was going over some paperwork by a computer, discussing something with another, shorter man with dark brown hair. Both were wearing lab coats, telling the group that they two worked together. Professor Rowan's stern features didn't seem to soften upon the three young adults arriving.

"Well, well look who's here. Jillian and Barry wasn't it? And Lucas of course."

"Hello Professor" Jill said. She was still looking around the lab, somewhat enthralled with all the activity going on, curious as to what they were finding out. Here was the place where mysteries of the world were figured out and understood.

"We wanted to come here and thank you again for giving us our first Pokemon!" Barry said breathlessly. He was having serious trouble containing the amount of excitement coursing through his body at the moment.

"Yes well I couldn't just let you two fool heartedly run off into the wilds without a Pokemon. Now let me see those two Pokemon." Both Caladan and Barry's Chimchar wandered into view for the professor who picked each one up to inspect them. Jill found herself holding her breath as Rowan squinted into what felt like poor Caladan's soul.

"Quite impressive" the gruff voice finally said. "Already these two seem to be forming a bond with you, and it's only been two weeks! I must say I feel privileged to have met you." The professor seemed to be staring right at Jill as he said this, causing both her and Caladan to blush.

"Now, let's move on to the main topic. There is something I would like for you to do for me. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokémon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex. I have spent the last four years working with Professor Oak in Kanto on this, the most up to date version of the Pokedex there is. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokédex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokémon in Sinnoh for me?" Both Jill and Barry were left speechless. Pokedex's were rare and exceedingly useful pieces of technology. The pocket encyclopedia of all know Pokemon would be invaluable on a journey. However, Jill only spied two.

"I would love to help" Jill found herself answering.

"Hm! Good answer! That Pokédex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokémon you encounter. I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon in this region!" Giddy with excitement, Jill took the red device handed to her from Professor Rowan. He next looked at the two men standing there beside Jill. "And which one of you two would like the other? Unfortunately at the moment, I only have the two made." Barry and Lucas looked at one another before Barry did a deep extravagant bow to Lucas.

"It should be you, dear friend who takes upon this challenge. I'm going to be far too busy training to become the best champion this world has ever seen!" The blonde laughed alongside Jill who couldn't get over how typically Barry that gesture was. However, she didn't fail to note how sweet it was of her friend to give up such a valuable training tool.

"Wow are you sure Barry?" Lucas asked.

"Of course! You and Jill are better suited to this kind of thing than I am." Rowan nodded as he handed the second Pokedex to Lucas.

"I've lived for 60 long years and still I find myself thrilled to be around Pokemon. There are so many Pokemon and so many different things to experience out there. Now get going you three! Your grand adventure begins!"

The three young adults set out the next morning from Sandgem. Professor Rowan's staff had set Barry and Jill up with the first of their supplies. It would be a week and a half trek or so to Jubilife, and there was nowhere on the road to stop off and pick up extra things. Jill was grateful that, for the time being anyways, her only Pokemon didn't need food. Instead, Caladan would simply photosynthesize his energy. During their preparations, Jill noticed Barry doing some thinking and staring at the various maps of the regions.

"What's going through that head of yours besides wind?" she asked. Barry looked up smiling at the insult.

"Just been doing some thinking."

"You might want to stop. I can see steam starting to curl out from those ears of yours." Her friend laughed a good thirty seconds before he was able to reply.

"Actually I've been thinking about the Pokemon I want to raise and where I can find them. Dad always said it was best to keep a varied team cause then you can cover your other Pokemon's weaknesses."

"That's really good advice. I take it then you already know what kinds of Pokemon you want to train?" Jill asked looking down at the maps and migration patterns. Various more common Pokemon travels were plotted out, along with some information about some more rare Pokemon. Barry was really getting in to this whole training thing. Jill had barely even put thought into which Pokemon she wanted to train.

"I've got some ideas yeah. What about you?" her friend asked.

"Honestly, I haven't really thought about it. I'd love to train as many different Pokemon as I can though." Jill began thinking about it. Barry was right, having a team to help Caladan was important, but it needed to be balanced. She was definitely going to have to research this further.

"I've been thinking I might go on ahead…" Barry said quietly. For once he was being very serious, something that would have normally set Jill on edge, if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd known Barry would want to move as fast as possible. It was his style, whereas she was planning on spending more time exploring and witnessing as much of this adventure as she could.

"I know you are Barry." He looked at Jill questioningly. "We planned on travelling differently anyways right? So I knew you were going to run off ahead of me from the beginning! I mean I've known you a long time Barry and there's no way I'm going to be keeping up with you!" He laughed at that.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" she asked incredulously.

"Well I wasn't sure if you were wanting to travel together…"

"Barry, we've got our Pokemon with us, and it's not like we'll never see each other again while we're out there. Just keep in touch and when we're close to the same area, then we'll meet up!" Barry smiled enthusiastically and gave Jill one of his massive hugs.

"You're the best Jill."

"I know, so don't you forget it!"

* * *

Sorry folks but just a filler chapter here. Something to help flesh out our characters a little more and explain why they're travelling. Next up, a new partner!

NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4 - First Catch

Chapter 4 – First Catch

Ice crystals filled the air, shimmering in the morning light. Jill wandered through the small town of Sandgem with the two boys at her side. All three were quiet, taking in the beauty as hoarfrost covered everything in sight. Winter was definitely just around the corner, but for the time being, this was beautiful. At the edge of town, Barry slowed up.

"Well I suppose this is it for the next little while" he said a little sad. Jill smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Barry, we'll meet up soon enough!" The blonde smiled and gave his friend a hug. Lucas also received one as the group broke apart and headed on their separate ways. Barry ran off ahead, cutting through the woods rather than taking the more worn trail. Jill and Lucas opted for the trail, as they were more likely to meet other trainers this way and see a larger variety of Pokemon.

Before leaving, Lucas' father had given the three trainers five Pokeballs each to start their journey with. Jill was still pondering what type of Pokemon she wanted to have on her team. Her cousin of course had a variety. But her strongest partner was a powerful dragon, a type Jill was very interested in training for herself.

The young woman walked along the trail, Caladan by her side. The day was slowly getting warmer, enough that the young woman was only wearing her khaki pants which hugged her legs, a pair of broken in hiking boots and a teal flannel long sleeved shirt. It was so peaceful out with the songs of Starly filling the air. Walking along to the sounds of nature brought Jill a feeling of peace that she wasn't aware had even existed.

The woods did still have their fill of trainers and wild Pokemon encounters however. Caladan was more than up to the challenge, taking down opponent after opponent until he finally learned his first grass type move. Jill had pulled out her Pokedex to see what it had to say on the subject.

"Says here the attack is called absorb…" her thought out loud trailed off as she read the attack description, then looked down at Caladan. His face was contorted in concentration as little globules of green energy were sucked out of nearby plants and into the tiny leaf Pokemon. Patches of dead grass surrounded the two travellers.

"Apparently you've already got the hang of it too!" Jill said smiling. Cal let out his breath with a sigh.

"That's not all that easy to do!" he replied.

"Well it's still a handy move to have at your disposal during battle. It'll be a big plus too when we get to Orebourgh. The gym leader there is a rock type trainer."

"So this move will be powerful against them?" Caladan asked as they continued walking.

"Yes, you'll definitely be much more powerful than them. Grass types are strong against rock types" Jill answered.

"Wow, you must know a lot of things!" the small Pokemon exclaimed causing his trainer to laugh.

"I know a bit about battling yeah, but mostly that's cause I have a cousin who's very, very strong. That and my mom used to be a top coordinator, so she knows quite a bit as well."

It was close to a week into their journey from Sandgem town and the sun was starting to get low in the sky. Jill had very quickly gotten good at starting fires. That was one thing she'd learned how to do before leaving, but having to do so every night gave her enough practice she was sure that she start one in her sleep if need be. However, having a fire type would certainly make things much easier.

Caladan was pushing wood around and closer to his trainer so she could begin cooking the food she needed to survive. Caladan felt bad that he couldn't do much more to help Jill out. He was unable to set up the tent they slept in, cook any food (which wasn't helped by the fact that he didn't really need food) or start a fire. He was beginning to feel like she'd made a very poor choice.

"What's up Cal?" Jill asked out of nowhere. She wasn't sure how she knew that he was upset, but she was. Something about his downcast expression as he looked into the small flames Jill guessed.

"I'm just wondering if you made the right choice in picking me." The answer caught the young woman off guard.

"Now why would you think something like that?" Her face was shocked that Caladan would say something like that.

"Well I can't seem to help you with anything while we travel! You have to do all the work and…" Caladan stopped talked when Jill started laughing.

"Oh Cal you stop worrying about that this instant. I chose to do all this because I wanted to go on an adventure! And I picked you to be my partner because no matter what, you and I are going to become the strongest team in the region! I don't need your help all the time around camp at night. Just having you around for company is more than enough and far more than I could have ever asked for. I've dreamed about doing this for so long now..." Jill's emerald eyes were twinkling in the firelight, and Caladan stared up into them. He saw so much hope and happiness there, he felt something of pride and excitement build inside of himself.

"I just wish I could do more is all I guess" he mumbled but he felt warm from what she had said about him. Jill leaned over and picked up her starter.

"You're stuck with me buddy so stop worrying about it. If I need your help, I'll ask!" Jill leaned down and kissed the top of his head, which tasted earthy, but was smooth and cool to the touch. Smiling back, Caladan nipped his trainer's cheek affectionately. In the midst of all this, a shadow detached itself from the undergrowth surrounding the small clearing darting forward to steal the small morsels of food Jill was cooking. The small shape darted in and snatched a piece of meat that was cooking over the fire.

"Hey!" Jill yelled out. Caladan twisted around and dropped out of his trainers arms searching around for the source of the disturbance. All he could see was deep shadows in the low light. The sun was basically beyond the horizon and unfortunately the grass type didn't have very good night vision. However, he could feel something in the air, like a faint buzzing. Something wasn't quite right. Caladan looked up at Jill who was searching around for the culprit. She didn't seem to notice that something had caused her hair to go a bit haywire with static. The look was actually somewhat comical.

"Whoever's out there, show yourself!"

"And why should I do that?" came the taunting reply and accompanying snigger. Caladan and Jill both narrowed in on the voice.

"Because stealing someone else's food isn't a very nice thing to do!"

"Well you two chumps certainly weren't doing anything with it! So I decided to help you out. Sappy suckers" it said under its voice with glee.

"Can you tell where it is?" Jill said in a quiet tone to Caladan. The grass type nodded looking directly at where the voice seemed to be coming from. It was hard to tell exactly as he wasn't very good at sensing electricity. It seemed in this respect, neither was his trainer.

"That's not the point, but if you're not going to come out and apologize, then we'll just have to do this the hard way! Cal, use that new attack we've been practicing!" Caladan focused on the area where the voice was coming from and turned his leaves white. A resulting cry of shock was heard as the luminescent balls of energy were transferred into Caladan's leaves.

"Hey what's the big idea!" the voice said slowly walking out to face his attacker. Jill smiled as it stepped into the firelight exposing what he was.

"Shinx, the flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble" the Pokedex said as Jill pointed it at the tiny Pokemon. Caladan backed off slightly as the indignant Pokemon stepped forward.

"You stole Jill's food!" Caladan accused.

"I thought you were her food leaf!" was the retort from the Shinx who was smiling mischievously.

"You what?" Cal said incredulously.

"Well she was right about to eat you wasn't she? So I figured I'd help myself. But you attacked me!"

"Cause I have a question I want to ask you." As the two Pokemon were battling wits, Jill had a brainwave.

"What?" the two asked at the same time looking at the human. The Shinx was wary, but Caladan was looking at his trainer as if she grown an extra set of arms.

"Cal here and I are travelling around, looking to become the strongest team in the region. I was wondering if you'd like to join our team." Caladan's mouth dropped open, and Shinx seemed taken aback.

"Go with you?" he asked. Jill nodded. Frowning the flash Pokemon looked down. "Why should I leave here? It's nice enough" he finally said.

"Because I feel like you want to explore the world, get into trouble, but most importantly, get stronger. Am I right?" Jill and the Shinx stared at one another for a few seconds while Caladan's head kept snapping back and forth between the two waiting.

"Well perhaps…" Jill smiled. "But I want some of that food!"

"Deal!" she replied tossing a Pokeball which she retrieved from her bag at the electric type. The red and white ball's centre button flashed for a few seconds before an audible click was heard. Caladan walked forward and tapped the button with his nose, releasing his new teammate. The tiny blue Pokemon shook his head as he re-materialized. Jill knelt down to get a better look at him.

The back half of the Shinx was a deep blue, almost black fur, while the front was a light blue. Amber coloured eyes stared up at their new trainer as she reached out to stroke him, feeling the course fur underneath her fingers. Built up static electricity gave tiny shocks as Jill ran her fingers down the length of the small Pokemon. Yellow fur coated the insides of the Shinx's ears and the star shaped tuff of fur at the end of his tail. Finally there were two yellow rings at the base of ear front paw.

"So do you have a name there little guy?"

"Name's Chase!" he said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Chase! I'm Jill and this here is Caladan!" Caladan walked forward and bowed slightly to his new friend. Chase seemed somewhat taken aback, so settled for lightly swiping at Caladan's leaves on his head.

"Nice to meet you there leaf. Now, can I have some more of that delicious food?"

* * *

Lights and sounds were one of the most constant things about Jubilife. City of Joy was the motto on the sign welcoming people to the metropolis. The city was located in a somewhat central location, so there were four main thoroughfares to enter and exit. Jill and her two partners came in from the south struck by the overwhelming nature of the large city. Masses moved around here with alarming quickness and ferocity. Both Chase and Caladan moved in closer to their trainer as she made her way deeper into the city.

The young woman was more used to the large city settings having travelled around with her mother to witness contests when she was very little. She once was even allowed to accompany her mother to Goldenrod to watch her aunt compete in a race. That city was something else, completely living up to its name in Jill's mind. Of course that was years ago. More recently they were still recovering from the Rocket siege and ransacking of the city.

"This place smells delicious!" Chase said in excitement. Caladan on the other had was putting on a brave face, but Jill could practically feel his apprehension. "Hurts the eyes though" her electric type said under his breath.

"It hurts your eyes?" Jill asked worried. It wouldn't be a good sign to start off her adventure by blinding the first Pokemon she ever caught.

"Just all the flashes. Makes it hard to see the shadows too." Jill frowned. Chase was saying some interesting things, stuff she was definitely going to have to research once they reached the Pokemon centre.

The red roofed building was only a few blocks away, allowing Jill and her meager team to get there fast enough to book a room for the night. It would feel amazing to take a shower to rid herself of the grim from the road and sleep in a nice soft bed. Little luxuries like this made it worthwhile to stop in cities every once in a while.

"Hello dear, how can we help you this evening?" the attendant said at the desk near the back of the lobby. Other people were milling about, chatting or reading or calling others on the video phones along one wall.

"I'd like to book a room for the evening please and I was wondering if I could get my Pokemon checked on?" The attendant smiled and began signing out a key to Jill and sending Caladan and Chase through the healing machines. Their Pokeballs were taken to the healing wing to have this done, while Jill handed over her trainer card to verify that she was indeed a travelling trainer. This meant she didn't have to pay for the rooms at Pokemon centres.

The young woman waited around in the lobby for her friends before heading to her room. Both Caladan and Chase were looking quite healthy and happy after their check-up, something which put Jill at ease. The room was in the living quarter's area, much like a hotel. Walking down the hallway, she stopped at room 13 and swiped the card key. The door opened silently and both her Pokemon bounded in.

"Sweet digs!" Chase yelled out happily jumping up on the bed and bouncing on it. Caladan looked longingly up at the electric type, knowing he couldn't jump that high. Jill was actually surprised with the flash Pokemon's athleticism. Bending down, Jill put Cal on the bed as well watching his grin widen to take up his entire face as he and Chase jumped on the bed. Something about seeing the two tiny Pokemon bouncing on the covers warmed her heart in an undefinable way. Setting down her bag, Jill began retrieving some supplies to help her clean herself up.

"Alright you two, I'm going to take a shower and wash up my clothes. Not too much Ponyta-ing around alright?" she said lightheartedly.

"Don't worry so much blue, me and leaves here won't mess anything up… too much." The little electric type grinned up at Jill causing her to laugh. He was certainly going to be a handful as opposed to her quieter starter. Caladan was still stomping around the bed imagining something in his head Jill was sure.

Just over an hour and a half later, all three were back in the room, stomachs full and completely clean. Jill was feeling human once more and the soft bed was already making her drowsy. However, she still had some research to do. Pulling out her Pokedex, Jill began flipping through the few pages she'd obtained already. Chase had grown fast in the past few days, working alongside Caladan. As she looked up his information again, she came across something interesting.

"Says here Chase that your species can see through walls… that must be why you have such great night vision. Your eyes are adapted for that kind of thing."

"I can see through walls! Sweet!" The Shinx quickly spun around and began staring intently at the wall, quickly becoming crestfallen when nothing happened. "Um…" Jill laughed as Caladan walked in front of Chase and waved his leaves in the electric type's nose. Sneezing, Chase batted the leaves away, Caladan laughing the entire time.

"Perhaps that only happens when you get stronger. But at least now we know what you're going to be capable of! Also, you'll have better control over your electricity as you grow." As if on cue, a spark leapt off the blue Pokemon hitting Caladan, who luckily seemed not to notice. Jill assumed that was why they were getting along so well. Chase's electricity didn't affect Cal, so the two were able to do whatever they wanted. After some more senseless conversation, Jill flicked off the lights and her two Pokemon curled up on either side of her neck. Hairs stood on end on Chase's side, while the earthy smell of Caladan soothed Jill right to sleep. Everything was right in the world.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 7, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Shinx) - level 4, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish

So the first Pokemon I happen across after receiving the Pokeballs is a Shinx. Pretty handy. Anyway, starting off a touch slow I know, but I want to make sure I get the characters right for you folks! Hope you don't mind.

NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5 - New Friends and Old

Chapter 5 – Friends New and Old

Jill and her two Pokemon took their time in the morning before leaving, Jubilife was full of life and had plenty to explore, but Jill was eager to get to Orebourgh and challenge the gym there. As such, once the group had finished their breakfast in the cafeteria of the Pokemon centre and Jill had restocked on supplies, they were back on their way.

Just getting through the city took the trio over two hours by foot. Chase was running around and inspecting everything he could in the brilliant sunlight, while Caladan stayed close to his trainer. He simply wasn't fast enough to keep up with Chase, which Jill mused was the main reason for his staying close, but she couldn't deny she appreciated the proximity. Finally they managed to get to the road leading out of town. Traffic here was much sparser, allowing Jill to break away from the hectic pace set in the city to walk more at her speed. Not that she walked slowly, but it was better to be able to go at her pace and slow down once in a while to take in the sights, something that was somewhat frowning upon in the city.

The trail contained some trainers who were still just starting off like Jill. However, none were good enough to go up against her two Pokemon. Both were excited to get out and battle with both learning new attacks. Chase was still only able to use tackle as his offensive move, but Caladan had both absorb and tackle. Both were great competitors however.

Two days later, and Jill and her group had made excellent headway. Jill was checking her map during a lunch break while Caladan and Chase were taking turns practicing their tackles. Rock dust was clinging to both as they laughed and charged in.

"Only you Jill could make so much noise!" a familiar voice called out. Both Caladan and Chase stopped what they were doing as Barry burst into the small clearing the group was eating lunch at.

"Barry! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Orebourgh by now!" Jill said standing to hug her friend.

"I was still doing some training in the area when I heard something going on over here. Thought I'd check it out and here I am!" he replied with a massive grin. Jill found herself smiling as well. He looked just the same and was still just as excited. "Got a new Pokemon I see?" Barry said squinting down at Chase who held himself up proudly, trying to look intimidating.

"I did yeah! This is Chase. I caught him about a week and a half ago now."

"That's so cool! I've been getting stronger too you know. How's about we battle again!" He jumped up and moved to one side of the clearing before Jill could even answer. Laughing she looked down at her two Pokemon.

"You two up for a battle?" she asked. Both put on their serious faces and stood beside her.

"I'll introduce you to my first new Pokemon!" Barry shouted throwing the red and white ball. White light burst out and released a Starly. Jill smiled as the small flying type glided around the clearing.

"Nice catch Barry! But it won't be enough to handle Chase!" The Shinx ran forward, tracking the avian closely.

"I bet he will! Altair use quick attack!" Starly suddenly burst forward in a fit of speed, surprising Chase who got slightly winded from the attack. Jill mentally kicked herself. Of course Barry was going to be stronger than the other trainers she had faced so far. His father was a frontier brain for Arceus-sakes!

"Chase wait for it to close again, then tackle it down!" Chase flashed his small fangs at the flyer causing it to quail a bit as it sped up for another attack. This time it wasn't so lucky and Chase ran forward and jumped over the speeding bird before its attack could land. Altair landed heavily and rolled looking somewhat dazed. Here was Jill's chance however.

"Chase use tackle again!" Chase hurriedly ran to obey the command. Bowling over his target once more, Chase knocked the tiny Starly out. Barry was upset, however, he was still laughing and looking jovial.

"Great work Altair. Now it's Zuko's turn!" Barry called out releasing his Chimchar. A part of Jill wondered if Barry was able to speak with his Pokemon as well, seeing as he was calling them by name, but it wasn't a dominating thought. She was completely focused on the battle before her. Chimchar was fast, still too fast for Chase to dodge at this point, even with his uncanny athleticism. Chimchar landed two scratches before Chase could knock him away with a tackle. The tiny monkey was grinning much like Chase did when he wasn't exhausted. Jill looked worriedly at her electric type. He was exhausted, his sides heaving from battle.

"Chase return!" Jill said holding out his Pokeball. A red beam of light shot out and withdrew the Shinx from battle. Looking down, Jill noticed Caladan grinning and looking ready to head into battle. Still she was worried. Barry hadn't used any fire attacks yet, but that didn't mean that Zuko didn't know any. And Cal was really weak against fire. Still he was her only option.

"Alright bud, let's do this." Nodding, Caladan ran and ran striking the monkey hard before he even knew what was coming. The strength of the attack sent the Chimchar sprawling. Slowly he clambered back to his feet with Barry's encouragement. Once more the two launched themselves at one another. Tiny claws scraped along Caladan's leathery shell, doing little to no damage, while the grass type managed to get himself underneath the fire type and send a huge tackle into Chimchar's gut. The attack knocked the breath completely out of the monkey.

"No way!" Barry yelled as he realized his starter had been knocked out. "I lost?" He began laughing as he recalled his fire type. "Not a bad battle Jilly, but I'm warning you, that's the last time we lose to you alright?" Jill smirked at that.

"Oh you think so hey? Careful now Barry, or else I'll have to make you eat those words!" she called back. The two met in the middle of the clearing and shook hands. Barry joined Jill for the rest of lunch, treating all the Pokemon of their minor injuries. Jill was glad to see that Zuko's scratches had only mangled Chase's fur, and hadn't really tore open the skin beneath. The stiff hair must have provided some type of protection for the little electric type.

"So off to Orebourgh now?" Barry asked as the two trainers slipped their packs back on and cleaned up their small mess.

"Yeah I think so. Should only be a few more days hike from here." Barry was nodding. "What about yourself?"

"I think I'm going to stick around for the rest of the day and continue training. The first gym is Roark's hey?" This time it was Jill's turn to nod.

"Yeah I know. Rock types. Caladan here should make short work of them" Jill said looking down at her starter. The grass type seemed to blush somewhat and look away, but he was still pleased with the compliment none the less.

"Alright well catch you on the other side! And don't keep me waiting so long next time or else I'll have to fine you!" Barry called out running off to find another glade to train in no doubt.

"That is one weird ass person" Chase commented as he cocked his head and watched the blonde run off. "Are all you humans like that blue?" he asked.

"No, just Barry. But he's got a good heart and his head is in the right place. He just moves at a faster pace than the rest of us is all. And why do you keep calling me blue?" She asked. He'd taken to giving people other nicknames rather than just calling them by their name.

"Cause you got the blue hair and all like me!" he said as though to imply she should have already known this. Caladan was laughing at her expression as Jill grabbed a small lock of her hair and eyed the blue streak running through the honey brown hair. Smiling she just began walking down the trail once more.

"Come on you two. Let's get going."

* * *

"Chase look out!" Caladan yelled. The group was getting close to the Orebourgh gate when something swooped down to take a swipe at the electric type. Contorting his body, Chase was able to evade the attack, scrabbling back to Jill's feet. The young woman glared up in the sky at whatever had attacked her Pokemon.

"Get away from here you sparkler you!" the thin voice yelled shrilly. Chase winced at the high frequency as Caladan glared at the accuser.

"Now just one minute! Chase didn't do nothing wrong!" Caladan called back.

"His kind is not welcome here!" the small bird responded, landing a few feet in front of the group.

"And what's that supposed to mean hey feathers? I was just minding my own business walking along! You attacked me for no reason!"

"Oh I've got reason enough! Your kind have been terrorizing my nest mates for days now! I've had enough!" The Starly puffed out her chest in frustration. Jill could tell that she was mad.

"Hey now, Chase here isn't the same as the Shinx in this area. He's with me!" Jill said brightly attempting to defuse the situation.

"And just who might you be hmm?" the Starly asked in a severe voice.

"This is lady Jillian! She's our trainer, the best one there is." Jill's cheeks grew warm at Caladan's introduction of her. The Starly froze somewhat at the mention of Jill being a trainer though.

"You're really a trainer?" she asked tentatively. Jill nodded.

"Chase and Caladan are my Pokemon. We're on an adventure to become champions!" The avians eyes widened and became sparkling at that, but that light was quickly dimmed.

"I've always wanted to fly away from here, but I can't leave my nest mates. I'm the strongest of us and with those nasty shockers prowling around…" Jill thought of a solution quick enough.

"What if we showed those other Shinx a thing or two about picking on someone weaker than you? Then they wouldn't bother your nest anymore and you could come travel with us!"

"What? Are you serious? Feather brain over there just tried to dive bomb me!" Chase yelled indignantly.

"That's only because she thought you were a part of the group of Shinx that have been causing so much trouble around here. Come on, you know that it's going to take more than just the three of us to become champion's right?" Jill asked of him. Chase was frowning, but Caladan had wandered over to the small bird. He was already much larger, the Starly only coming up to his chin.

"Ugh fine…" Chase said grudgingly. He was still glaring at the flying type, who was taking no notice but rather inspecting Caladan.

"So do you have a name little one?" Jill asked politely.

"My name is Star." Already Star was relaxing, seemingly feeling much safer in the company of two much more powerful Pokemon.

"Well Star, lead the way. Let's take care of these bullies."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the Shinx managed to get out between gasping breaths. Jill had tried to talk to them calmly and get them to stop their nefarious acitivities, but instead, the tiny electric types had attacked. Chase and Caladan took them out with ease, but even Star managed to get a few hits in here and there. It was over before it really even began.

"I'm your worst nightma…" Jill cut off her over eager electric type.

"We just want you to stop attacking all the Starly nests alright? It's not very nice to pick on those who are weaker than you."

"Listen lady, if we want…" the lead Shinx was unable to finish what he was saying thanks to Caladan's tackle. He'd taken offense to the rude way the Shinx was speaking to his trainer.

"I think you'd best do what we say" the grass type said quietly. The soft spoken words seemed to have an effect as the electric types all turned tail and ran away.

"Wow thank you so much! That was amazing!" Star said, landing on Caladan's back. The Turtwig looked quite happy with the result as well.

"Well hopefully now the nests will stay safe and sound and you can be free to come travelling with us!" Jill said.

"Oh yay…" Chase said just loud enough to be heard. Jill attempted to flip him with her foot but he just grinned and landed on his feet while Caladan laughed.

"You'll be a great addition to our team Star" Jill said loudly glaring down at Chase the entire time. To his credit, he didn't back down, rather just looked over at Star.

"Well I guess this is welcome to the team there feathers. Fear not, I won't try and eat you. All that fluff isn't good for digestion." Jill just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while Caladan continued laughing away. Star fluttered over to Chase and landed on his head.

"OI!" He yelled jumping and swatting at her. Laughing light glittered in the tiny bird's eyes at Chase's attempts.

"Oh I think we'll become the best of friends Chase!"

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 9, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Shinx) - level 8, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Starly) - level 5, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax

My apologies for the long lapse in updating. I have not disappeared however, there is no accurate way I could put in to words the summer I have had. However, I've come back to post a few long awaited chapters I'm sure. As my life slowly comes back to normal I'm hoping that I can continue posting. Thank you for understanding.

NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6 - Challenging the Mines

Chapter 6 – Challenging the Mines

Bells clanged as the lift descended down into the depths of the earth. Others were taking the newly constructed ramps and stairs down to the mines. Orebourgh was famous for its automated coal production, but it still require people and Pokemon to get the valuable mineral from beneath the ground. The production here was also highly contested throughout the various regions as there was some scientific evidence that the burning of coal was dangerous to the environment. Even if Orebourgh had a reputation of being a clean and green city.

The city had taken steps to make the mining process safer over the years. Slag heaps were kept well away from open water sources and were dealt with in a timely fashion for the most part. Conveyor systems and automated machines also lead to an increase in safety as it meant less miners were exposed to the hazardous underground. However that didn't stop many from still travelling down there. The potential for finding rare fossils was just too great. The ground that Orebourgh sat on was one of the most prolific areas for fossil finds. Researchers and scientists from all over came here to study the many different bones which were constantly being brought up by the miners.

There was one other major attraction to the city other than its mines and that was the museum which had just recently been given enough money to create their own restoration facility for resurrect fossils. Ancient Pokemon here were given somewhat special accordance. The gym leader of the city was especially fond of the 'extinct' rock types. This meant that he was a constant fixture down in the mines, as he was basically an expert in the field.

Trainers passed through town frequently enough, allowing the mining town to flourish in the midst of the mountains. Just a four day hike through the foothills brought one to the foot of Mount Cornet. The massive looming mountain could be seen from Orebourgh and always gave people visiting a sense of grandeur. It was the backdrop for the city when a traveller first entered coming from the west. It was this sight that met Jill and her three Pokemon as the entered the town.

"Oh wow!" Jill whispered upon seeing the mountain bathed in sunlight. The snow-capped peak towered over everything, making the city seem much tinier than it actually was. All three Pokemon also stopped to wonder at the sight. People were still making their way into the city and because she was somewhat in the way, Jill made her way deeper in to the town with her team.

People here seemed to keep mostly fighting or rock types the rookie trainer noticed. All around were Pokemon like Machop, Machoke and Machamp along with Geodude and Graveller. Jill assumed it must be because of the mines that so many here worked in. The collection of tough heavily muscled Pokemon for some was intimidating, but Jill was no average trainer to be intimidated by large Pokemon sizes. What she was a bit nervous for was her upcoming gym battle. This would be the first test for her on this journey and she wanted to do well. She wanted to prove to her mother that battling was in her blood, to her cousin that she was more than ready to challenge for the position of champion. First though, she had to find the damn place.

After walking around the smaller city for close to an hour and a half, Jill and her team stumbled upon the building. It was completely none descript, looking more like it was hewn from the mountain side than anything else. _Makes sense I suppose for a rock type gym_ the young woman thought. A symbol over the automatic doors was the only indication that this was the gym. Returning all her Pokemon except Caladan, Jill entered the building. The lobby area was just as plain as the exterior. Displays and pictures were spread throughout the floor and walls showcasing fossils and other mining related things. Two pillars with the league insignia were stationed on either side of another pair of doors, which caught Jill's attention. Names of the trainers who had defeated this gym were accessible from the two touch screens. Touching the screen, Jill scrolled through the most recent winners, who were quite a few months apart. Barry was the most recent victor, winning his match just two days ago.

"I take it you are here to challenge Roark to a gym battle?" a portly somewhat older man said behind Jill. She turned around to address the man in the brown suit.

"I am yes."

"I'm terribly sorry, but Roark won't be back until tomorrow from the mines. However, I can take your name and schedule a match for you."

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" Giving her information, Jill signed up for a battle tomorrow afternoon. This wasn't really that bad, seeing as it would give both her and her team some time to relax and prepare.

* * *

The young woman made her way over to the local Pokemon centre, another building looking as though it was made with withstand an avalanche. Or had been created out of one. The red tiled roof was the only modification made to the grey edifice. Upon entering, Jill saw that many of the Pokemon here were still ones that people could find helping down in the mines. Caladan was most certainly out of place here, being a pure grass type. Chase and Star were also unique to this environment as neither of their species typically wandered close to the abrasive rock types who lived in the area. There was one man with a Pokemon however, that caught Jill's attention, as it was a Pokemon she had never seen before. Pulling out her Pokedex, she pointed it at the brown and grey shape. From her vantage point, with its back turned, Jill couldn't really get a good look at it. Looking down, her Pokedex seemed to have an error. It was telling her that the Pokemon in question was not in this current edition and that she would have to update for more information.

"Well that's weird" she said, marching over to the pair. Caladan walked beside her, not sure what his trainer was thinking. "Excuse me, but is this your Pokemon?" she asked the man in the massive white cowboy hat. Jill figured he must be from Solaceon considering what he was wearing. The blue jeans, cowboy boots, hat and some type of leather vest over a burgundy button down shirt.

"Hmm?" the man grunted turning around at the same time as his Pokemon. "What's that lass?" he drawled. His accent was completely different than any one Jill had heard before.

"My apologies, but I was just wondering if this was your Pokemon here. I've never seen one like it before." Getting a better look at it, Jill couldn't tell what the hell it was. A huge blade with two spikes protruded out from the brown body's forehead, while where the things hands should have been were two more blades. They looked like they could cut through anything and the smaller, yet bulky body backed this up. The white face looked level with the young woman.

"Why yes this here Pokemon is mine. Goes by Excadrill. Don't see many round these here parts."

"Where can you find one?" Jill asked taking a look at the foreign Pokemon.

"Har! Sounds like this little whippersnapper's got a passion for ground types!" the man said to his partner. The drill Pokemon laughed with its trainer. Jill looked at them in confusion. "Names Clay lass. I head the gym over yonder in Driftveil. That's in Unova if you wasn't aware."

"I've heard of it, just haven't been. I only just began my journey about a month ago."

"Only a month? So why y'all travellin' then? T' get stronger?" Clay asked. The man was quite nice, even if his booming voice made others shrink away from him.

"I'm training to become the best. Once I beat all eight gyms in Sinnoh, I want to challenge Cynthia to be the champion" Jill replied with sincerity and force. For once, Clay was impressed with the answer. This girl might just have a bit of iron in her.

"Well that's a might high goal lass, but if you raise them Pokemon of yours properly, I don't see why y'all can't do 'er."

"Do you mind my asking what brings a gym leader from Unova all the way out here?" Jill inquired.

"I came to see about them mines in Mt. Cornet. Young Roark has asked for some help and I'll be damned if I can't help a fellow out. Y'all should join me, might learn a thing or two." Clay was obviously ready to go down to the mines and he was right. You never know what you could learn. Caladan also knew that his trainer's curiosity was insatiable, not all that normal for humans he guessed. It was one of the things he already loved about her.

"We'd love to!" she replied much to Caladan's amusement. Of course they would.

* * *

Jill and Caladan followed the Unovian gym leader down to the mines, which were just south of the city. Machinery was all over the place, and the massive conveyor system towered over the lower buildings and workers. People and Pokemon alike navigated their way around completing various tasks. But what was most assailing was the smell. Jill was sure she wasn't all too clean after having been on the road for the past week and a half or so, but all the sweat, grime, burning material and dust by the mines lead to a rather rank smell. Clay however, seemed not to notice a thing.

Stopping at the gate, both Jill and Clay were issued standard safety equipment. Clay was a veteran at this already, but Jill felt like a goof wearing the somewhat oversized hardhat and overalls. However, this was the only way she was getting in. Still following Clay into the bowels of the earth, the young woman was surprised to see how well lit it was. A string of lights lined both sides of the large corridor, allowing people to easily see what was happening around them. Caladan was looking around in wonder at all the activity happening beneath the surface. It took close to a half hour before the pair tracked down Roark. He was discussing something with another miner, both men intently staring at the wall.

"Whatcha found there Roark? 'Nother fossil to be reconstructed?" Clay boomed out the question, startling the other miners, but Roark just laughed instead.

"Clay so good of you to come! And you've brought company? I wasn't aware you had any apprentices…" Roark said well naturedly staring at Jill. Roark was actually rather cute, something the young woman wasn't expecting. She honestly could see too much as he was covered by the coveralls, but his mild mannered voice held with it a certain level of confidence which Jill found attractive. And he was younger looking, even with dirt smudged all over his face.

"Nah, this here little lady came to town t' challenge you! I'm just here to help with the new shaft is all." Roark nodded along, taking his eyes away from Jill and back to Clay and his Excadrill.

"I take it this is the Pokemon my father was raving about?" Roark asked, gesturing his hand towards the subterranean Pokemon.

"This is him. Best minin' partner there is." The part steel type nodded along with saying 'drill' in its own way. "I'll be assumin' that you'll be wantin' the shaft down there, that about right?" Clay asked stepping forward.

"That's right. Straight and true for about 150 or so yards. That's where the vein should be. Really appreciate you doing this Clay. Dad's a stubborn old codger, saying all the stuff about Iron Island and all that. I think a team of Onix might be able to bore through the rock layer, but I don't know if they have enough control to not cause any structural damage to the corridors."

"I understand just fine. Once these lads are done moving them there bones, me and 'drill here, we'll get it done." Roark nodded finally turning back to Jill.

"So you've come to challenge the gym hey?" The young woman nodded watching a grin spread across the man's face. "Well I've been looking forward to another match especially after my last one. Speedy little guy came through with some seriously wicked punches. I'm not one to lose two straight!"

"Well I've come to win my first badge so we'll see about that!" Jill countered, her confidence never wavering. The guy might be cute, but she wasn't looking for a date. Besides, did she really want to be with a guy who she was about to bowl over so easily? Roark's grin broadened at her confidence.

"Have you scheduled a match at the gym already?" he asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon."

"Perfect! Well then I'd best get topside and begin preparing! Let me lead you out."

* * *

Jill inhaled deeply at the bottom of the steps leading up to the battlefield with her eyes closed. She had torn through the gym underlings with ease to be admitted to challenge Roark. But she only had one real option in this battle and that was Caladan. Opening her eyes and breathing out, the young woman began climbing the stairs. She was ready and she believed in her partner. This was their first real test but it was one she was sure they could handle.

A modest crowd had come to watch the match, mainly those in town who were not at work in the middle of the week. The miners were crowded around the screens though posted throughout the work areas and speakers were giving a running commentary of the gym leader's battle. Clay was also present to watch the battle. He was interested in seeing how this rookie trainer would handle her first gym. It wasn't very often people interested the ground type leader, but there was something different about this one. Perhaps it was her confidence or her upfront manner. Either way, Clay wanted to see how it played out.

"Welcome to the Oreburgh Gym Jillian! As you may have noticed, my specialty is rock types, but I am only one such trainer who has chosen to walk beside these sturdy Pokemon. As a gym leader I need to see your potential as a trainer through battle. Are you ready?" the young leader asked. Jill took one last breath to steel herself. Looking right in Roark's eyes, she replied.

"More than you know!" Caladan shouted out his agreement down by her side. The grass type was much larger than when he had first been given to Jill and she hoped that he was ready for this. Rock types were notorious for high defenses and could pack quite a punch. With Cal's grass type moves however, the advantage was Jill's.

"This will be a three on three match!" The ref cried out from the side of the battlefield. "Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The first person to knock out all their opponents Pokemon will be declared the winner. Trainers ready?" Both Jill and Roark nodded. "Then begin!" The crowd cheer as both sent out their first battlers. Jill using Caladan, Roark sending out a Geodude.

"Alright Cal let's start this quick. Use razor leaf!" Jill called out. Her Turtwig moved with surprising speed, whipping his head around and sending the sharpened leaves out towards the rock.

"Break the ground and defend!" Roark called out. Jill was caught off guard by the maneuver. The small boulder-like Pokemon pounded its two fists into the ground sending shards up and deflecting the incoming grass attack away. "You're going to have to try harder than that to defeat me Jill! My rock types are prepared for all challengers, even those who have the advantage!" Roark called out, causing Jill to frown. Of course a gym leader would be a stronger challenge than your average trainer. However, she was in this to win.

Caladan looked back at his trainer, a twinkle in the grass type's eye. Jill realized he'd seen something that she hadn't. She gave her starter a questioning looked briefly before nodding her approval. Whatever the Turtwig had seen obviously had him finding the upper hand. Caladan sprinted forward as if to tackle the rock type. The Geodude was ready for that attempt, but Jill realized what Caladan wanted it to do. Beaming she urged her starter on.

"Now!" the young woman yelled as the rock type grabbed a hefty stone. As Roark's geodude lifted the rock above its head Caladan unleashed a veritable storm of leaves upon his opponent. Roark winced as his Pokemon was wiped out in a single attempt.

"This battle isn't even close to being finished!" the gym leader called out. Jill was grinning with excitement however. Caladan was breathing regular still, meaning the battle had taken next to nothing out of the little guy. Roark grabbed another red and white sphere, releasing one of the longest Pokemon known. The Onix roared as it appeared, causing Caladan to frown. This elongated rock snake was not going to be quite as simple as the previous Geodude.

"Not sure what I think about this one" Caladan said quietly so only Jill could hear him.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall Cal, and we still have the type advantage on our side" Jill said to encourage her friend. Besides that, this particular Onix wasn't nearly as large as she knew they could get. There was one more thing the young trainer figured she would try to get Roark off his game.

"Are you compensating for something there Roark?" Jill asked lightly, greens eyes dancing with amusement. Clay's booming laugh rebounded around the arena as he heard the remark. Roark smiled, but his cheeks flushed red. Obviously he wasn't completely used to rookie trainers giving him any lip service.

"Not at all! Onix are amazing tunnel diggers and help out down in the mines. And their defences are amazing too!"

"It's going to take more than defence to beat me" Jill countered. Turtwigs amber eyes were lighting up at his trainer's confidence. He knew that Jill believed he was about to take this hulking menace down.

"Use rock throw!" Roark called out. The massive snake roared, drowning out the cheers from the crowd and launched three boulders at Caladan. The grass type nimbly dodged the first two rocks, but failed to avoid the final stone. He cried out as the weight sent him stumbling backwards.

"Caladan!" Jill cried out, her worry adding to her Pokemon's pain. The little starter couldn't take many hits like that and be okay. But with only a razor leaf attack as an effective strategy…

Then it hit her. Razor leaf wasn't the only grass type move Caladan knew. "Cal time to switch things up! Let's hit it with absorb!" Jill called out to her starter. The tiny leaf Pokemon's amber eyes hardened as it built up the necessary energy to launch the tendrils of energy. The vine-like veins touched the rocky opponent as light as a feather brushes the skin, but the effect was immediate. Green globules of energy travelled back to Caladan, sucking the life out of Onix. The rock snake roared, but teetered over crashing down onto the field, shaking the entire building. Jill looked at her partner to see him looking as hale as when the battle started.

"Well this is surprising! But if you think you can take out this next Pokemon as easily as you did the first two, you'll be in for quite a surprise!" Roark grabbed his final Pokemon, releasing the prehistoric beast out for battle. Jill frowned as she looked at this next challenge, not recognizing the Pokemon. She pulled out her Pokedex for more information.

"Cranidos, the head butt Pokemon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts."

"A skull fossil was the first fossil I ever found, and it was the first fossil our museum here resurrected" Roark explained as the not so extinct Pokemon eyed up its opponents. Caladan was ready but there was something off putting about this challenger. Its powerful legs gave the grass type the distinct impression that this Pokemon was much faster than the first two Roark had sent out. And that domed head most definitely made Caladan believe what the Pokedex was saying.

"We'll end this quickly. Use headbutt!" Roark called out. The revived fossil Pokemon roared and charged forward, its clawed feet turning up the field as it charged towards Caladan head lowered. Jill was astounded at how quickly the rock type moved. Caladan wouldn't be able to dodge this speed for very long. And just like that, Jill saw her opening.

"Cal use razor leaf and aim for its legs!" Caladan frowned and followed the command, sending leaf after leaf at the oncoming dinosaur. Three of the strikes hit home on the creatures right leg, causing it to stumble and fall forward. Caladan moved out of the way still wary that his attack hadn't taken the opponent out just yet. Slowly the Cranidos attempted to stand, its right leg buckling as it tried to put its weight on it.

"No way!" Roark exclaimed. Jill smiled as she knew this battle was hers now.

"Finish it up Cal! Use razor leaf!" The tiny leaf Pokemon happily obliged sending another barrage of stinging leaves at the hapless rock type. Crying out the fossil Pokemon passed out under the grass type attack, even with its hardened head deflecting some of the attack. Roark was in shock as he stared at his unconscious partner. Jill on the other rushed out and picked up her starter once the ref announced that Caladan was the winner. Roark was out of Pokemon and Jill had just won her first badge.

* * *

"Well little lady, that was some impressive battling that was" Clay announced after the match. Roark's Pokemon were being taken care of as he addressed Jill after her victory.

"It really was for a rookie trainer. But you'll have to beware, there are even more powerful gym leaders out there than me. And you'll need seven more badges before you'll be able to take on the league." Jill was nodding staring down at her new badge. The brown and silver insignia looked like a hexagon had been rounded on top, with a Pokeball-like design for the middle portion. Finally she was on her way to becoming a champion. This was her first step.

"Where are you headed off to next?" Roark asked. Jill looked up at the two gym leaders.

"I was thinking Eterna city. There's a gym there that specializes in grass types, and I think it would be an interesting challenge." Roark laughed.

"That it will be! Gardenia is quite the trainer however, so don't take her lightly. It might be worth your while to check out the pastures to the north of town here. I hear wild Ponyta sometimes can be found there."

"A fire type would most certainly be useful for a grass type gym" Clay muttered. Jill frowned slightly. They were right, a fire type would be useful. And it's not like she could just rely on three Pokemon to get her through the league.

"Thanks for the tip Roark. I think I just might do that." The young man smiled.

"Good luck on your journey Jill! Hope to see you at the league soon!" Jill smiled as she headed for the exit with Caladan.

"And if yer ever in Unova, stop by Driftveil and I'll show you a real mine!" Clay boomed out laughing as Roark groaned.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 15, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Shinx) - level 13, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Starly) - level 12, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax

Here is our first gym battle. I honestly was expecting a bit more of a challenge simply due to only having one effective party member available to me. However, Caladan literally just steamrolled the gym by himself. Exceedingly easy, I was almost disappointed! Oh well, step one complete. Stay tuned as the next chapter will see a different look at the development of the story.

NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7 - Galactic Origins

Chapter 7 – Galactic Origins

Computer screens glowed along the wall showing various papers and diagrams. Notes were everywhere, scattered amongst the various bits of hardware and tools. Posters were not of famous figures or Pokemon, but rather expos and news clippings or research papers. Studies mean to propel humans further along with the advancement of technology.

Clouds drifted through the afternoon sky barely obscuring the beating sun. Kids were running around the beaches and tourists travelled around the city seeing the standing Pokemon rocks and lighthouse. The ports were busy, and there were even trainers here coming to challenge the current gym leader. The young man whose room this belonged to however was not interested in splashing around in the shallow waters with others, human or Pokemon. Nor was he interested in the sites. No, he preferred his machines and inventions. Not that it was enough for his parents.

Those two driven individuals were never quite impressed with their son. He was constantly falling short of their expectations. Good grades weren't enough. New inventions not harnessing the strength of the sun or free electricity didn't pass the bar. Something was missing from the young boys life, that much his grandparents were sure of. A child fostered without love from those whom he should trust most was a dangerous thing.

As the years progressed, the young man began making quite a name for himself. Energy was something that everyone needed, and the inventors of the world, especially those from his home town of Sunnyshore, were not meeting the needs of the population. Thus a quest was imparted upon. Technologies were created or adapted so that everyone would have access. But even that was never enough. Cyrus was going through life creating for others and giving unto people that which they needed. And yet a common thread was becoming apparent. It was never enough. To keep giving without anything back was not in human nature. It gave the appearance of weakness. It was something that allowed others power over you. He was a victim to the social normal of society. An abusive cycle of give and take, a positive feedback system only leading Cyrus to those places of his mind wherein all he could see was hopelessness.

This world was sick. Something was allowing others to see that simply taking was alright. That to keep being greedy and asking for more and being given precisely that was fine. Thus the premise for Galactic corporation was created in Cyrus' mind at the age of 17. He graduated top of his class but was completely separated from his peers. Everyone viewed him as different. Uninterested, dispassionate. And yet a complete genius. He was responsible for creating energy and sharing it. Everyone wanted what he had. But what did the young man truly have? A hole in his chest, something vital missing that no one could fill. His emotions were muted and confused. He could not reason the same any longer as he no longer viewed humans as a good thing for this world. But who could understand that feeling? Who could see that the sickness gripping this world was a direct result of human nature? The entrepreneur Lysandre seemed to, if his papers were any indication. But even he was overly emotional about this world. He kept spouting off about the beauty the planet could show. Well Cyrus didn't see it that way.

* * *

The foundling business was quick to grow under Cyrus' care. Money, business and Cyrus were made for one another. A lack of emotion, only cold hard logic as a guide. This was something he understood completely. People could no longer judge him as being different. He was simply a businessman who was extremely good at what he did.

Once the company was underway, Cyrus hired three people who were aligned in thinking the same as himself. The first was a young woman who took on the name Mars. The fiery red head was something Cyrus needed to instill passion into those who still relied on emotion. However, her passion was also the reason behind her strength. While Pokemon held no real appeal to Cyrus, he became acutely aware early on of their potential with energy. They were the beings on this planet who were able to manipulate the energy of the world around them, whether through fire, water, earth or any other such element or nature. During his battle with Mars, he realized that her passion fueled her Pokemon's energy and created a rather formidable opponent. She was someone who, with direction and precise control, follow out his commands without question and not be stopped by anything that got in her way.

Second to join the team, not that he would ever use that term, was Jupiter. Another devout follower, she was quite well versed in archaeology. Her understanding and knack for finding old remains of ancient civilizations and piecing together the meanings was immeasurably helpful. It was due to this that Cyrus built a base of operations in Eterna city, simply so he could station the young woman there to conduct the studies that needed to be done in the area. Jupiter was more than happy to assist. Of the three members Cyrus hired, Jupiter was the most like him when battling. She lost her emotions and allowed the logical side of her mind to take control and rule the battles. Unless someone got under her somewhat thin skin. Then she would lose control to her overwhelming emotion and allow the battle to be dictated by the opponent.

Finally there was Saturn. The young man was a couple of years behind Cyrus, but came to the leader of the Galactic Corporation asking for the position. He believed in what Cyrus was attempting to build, but explained that the leader would still need someone to marshal the forces and train the recruits. The young man was a hardy battler and far more accomplished than either Jupiter or Mars. What Cyrus was unable to see however was the younger man's amusement at the lack of emotion their leader had but the amount used to recruit and fire up the workers of the corporation. It seemed completely at odds with their leaders true goals. But Saturn wasn't going to be the one to point this out.

* * *

Years passed while Cyrus and Team Galactic grew in strength and power. In that time, few people had stood out, and the business began to be able to run itself with less and less oversight from Cyrus. His commanders were able to handle operations while he pursued other interests. Various studies and ruins were explored. Certain Pokemon were obtained and grown for Cyrus' own strength. The Pokemon he chose were much like their trainer in their dedication to him. He valued their presence but never put much thought into their well-being around him. He wasn't concerned so much with the Pokemon who fought for him, but rather the gods required to see his dreams become reality. It was only with the introduction of Charon to the team that Cyrus' plans were finally in a position to become reality.

The sun was shining down upon the city reflecting off all of the glass. People walked about going through their daily motions. Cyrus looked down upon the imperfect world while the four others talked behind him. Humans were flawed. Because of this, the world was flawed. Thus to bring about the change required, he would have to reshape the world. But not in this image. No, he would need something different. A new set of natural laws, putting limitations upon that which would upset the balance. Evening out the power. And finally, scouring clean emotions from everything. For it was this singular flaw from which all other flaws were born. People would never act accordingly because they felt. Without this he could shape a world free from imperfection.

"You're saying there is another world beyond this one?" Saturn asked incredulous. Charon was explaining that which Cyrus had discovered.

"If we extrapolate the data, there is a good chance that there are more than just one world. However that description is inaccurate. No instead we should call them dimensions" the scientist explained. Mars was leaned back in her chair not paying much attention. Topics like this bored the young woman. Jupiter was searching something up on her laptop in front of her. Cyrus could hear the woman's nails scurrying across the keys as if she was trying to figure out for herself what both Charon and Cyrus had already concluded. Silly woman, as if she was nearly at the same intellect as the leader or even the scientist.

"And you want to open a way into one of these?" Saturn asked. He alone was perhaps the closest to Charon in understanding of what was required to fully realize their leaders dream.

"It's entirely possible if we harness the correct energy."

"And what energy would that be?" the commander asked. A loud pop pierced the silence before an answer was given. Mars simply was looking up at the ceiling while chewing her gum.

"The power from the legendary trio" Cyrus finally said in a flat low voice turning away from the windows of the conference room. Sitting in slow controlled movements the commanders turned to view their leader. It was the first time he'd spoken all meeting.

"You mean the lake trio?" Jupiter asked. "The beings of emotion, knowledge and willpower?"

"Yes. It is from them that we will create the means to bring forth a gate to the dimension we seek."

"How?" Saturn followed up.

"Leave that to Charon. He will create the means to harness the source of their power." Cyrus' cold eyes bored into Saturn's, the younger man simply nodding. Charon smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent! Now first we'll need power. Lots of electricity to power everything we'll need. To that end, I've heard that Sinnoh has a newer more novel way to harness nature's power than Kanto or Johto do. Is this true?"

"Yes the Valley Windworks. Its windmills which harness the energy" Jupiter said.

"In that case, we need it. Our generators here are simply not enough. I need to create a direct flow of energy to do what is required."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll take a team there and get it done" Jupiter responded.

"No, you will go to Eterna city. I want to know what the statues there really mean. There is something in the history there which I would know." Taken aback, Jupiter nodded slowly closing her laptop. "Mars you will take a group there and create the link Charon requires." Sitting up proper Mars looked around.

"So we're finally starting things then?" Everyone looked at Cyrus who sat at the head of the table, elbows resting on top of the oaken surface, fingertips pressed together. He closed his eyes and allowed himself the smallest twitches of the mouth, something none of the others could see before responding.

"Yes."

* * *

The young woman surveyed the valley below. Windmills dotted the riverside as the constant air currents kept them turning and in turn creating electricity. A small team of underlings had accompanied the commander on her mission. Cyrus was counting on her to create the link back to Galactic headquarters for that upstart. Well she would show her idol who the true leader in this team was. Finally they were about to begin their plans to fulfill Cyrus' dream. And she was the one picked to start everything off.

"Alright you two, I want a perimeter created. Start blocking off passes and make it so that only we're here. The others with me. We need to infiltrate that complex there" Mars said pointing towards the large building built into the cliff-side.

"How long do we have?" one of the grunts who was going to be preventing help from reaching them asked.

"We'll begin our attack two days from now. That should be more than enough time. You and you, being reconnasince. I want a full understanding of who is important there and who we need to take control from." The man and woman nodded and hurried off. The last couple began creating a campsite overlooking the valley but away from searching eyes. Mars looked down at the valley below once more. She could hardly believe that things were finally beginning. A sense of excitement and giddiness was coursing through the young woman. Soon there would be a new world with Cyrus at its head. And she would be right there beside him. Oh how things would change!

* * *

I hope you like this little insight into Team Galactic. I'm choosing to change the characters slightly. I'm personally not a fan of the ineptitude shown in the games of all the grunts and commanders. Team Rocket was similar but their leaders had better personalities to flesh out. So I'm being liberal here and adding my own spin. Let me know what you think!

NOTICE: I have changed the main protagonists name. My original characters are inspired by real people I know and because of this I've decided on a new name for our heroine. She is still the same character, however just a new name. This is the update for this chapter. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8 - Growth

Chapter 8 – Growth

Crisp mountain air flew down through the valleys below the centre piece of Sinnoh. Mount Cornet was an impressive site and many people traveled to the mountain simply to camp and spend time outdoors watching the wild Pokemon roam around, those who called the rocky terrain home at least.

One of the valleys just north of Orebourgh was famous however for its wild population of Ponyta. It was one of the few places still unclaimed by man in which the horse Pokemon still ran free not under the protection of a park or reserve. Very few trainers of people however were witness to the herds. The fire types remained wary still of humans.

That fact did not seem to bother Jill or her team however as they made their way north a few days. The hike was exceedingly scenic with stunning vistas of the mountains and valleys. The young woman was using this time for some team bonding. Caladan had swept through Roark's gym with ease, just as Jill guessed he would. His type advantage was the deciding factor the entire way. And with both Star and Chase weak to the stone creatures, Jill was happy with her decision to use her starter exclusively. But she knew that he wouldn't be able to win out against every gym.

All of her Pokemon were growing strong though. Caladan was now almost as tall as Jill's knee, and weighing more and more as each week passed by. Chase was also growing, a certain hunters grace creeping its way into his gait. Every movement seemed sinuous and graceful. Where Caladan was solid and weighty, Chase was agile and nimble. Star was even more different than either of the quadrupeds. Her growth was impressive allowing her more strength and speed. The only thing she needed work on was her endurance in the air during battle.

The tiny group came upon a clearing with a scattering of rocks which Chase used to leap from stone to stone. His movements were getting alluring to watch and Jill had to smile as the electric type moved around. Caladan kept close to his trainer as they walked, slowing the groups pace but Jill didn't mind a bit. She enjoyed taking in the country and being able to see the wonders surrounding her. Star floated on the thermals through the air, lost in her own world.

"Hey blue, what do we do next hey? Cal here won that last thing and you've got that shiny new jewelry on so that's all fine and dandy but what about all that action we were promised?" Chase called out as they neared the halfway point of the clearing. He was perched on a rock looking down at his trainer as she passed by with the grass type.

"Well Cal did win that gym battle but I told you, both you and Star are not good matches for rock types. I didn't want either of you getting seriously injured there. However, to answer your question, the next gym will be in Eterna city. And I'd love to use both you and Star there." Jill began pondering her next gym battle. Roark was decent but he was using a weaker team due to Jill still being somewhat of a rookie. The next leader wouldn't be so easy going.

"Jill I'd watch out if I were you!" Star suddenly exclaimed. Jill looked up at the flying type then turned in the direction the avian was staring. Spinning around, the young woman's mouth dropped open. Dashing across the far side of the clearing was a ball of flames, the heat sending shimmering waves up into the air. Ground thundering, the fire raced through and off to the far side, not coming close to Jill but still sending awe through the four travelling companions.

"What was that?" Caladan said softly shaking slightly. While he would defend his family to his last breath if needed, fire was not something he ever wanted to face off against.

"You're not scared there are ya leaves?" Chase bugged still staring off at the moving fire.

"Don't bug him about that Chase. Cal has a right to be nervous around fire types. And I believe that was a herd of Ponyta!" Jill was breathless. People rarely ever got to see wild Ponyta, let alone a running herd. The sight was absolutely stunning. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and Barry and Lucas. Oh how jealous they'd be!

"I don't think one is interested in the herd anymore…" Star commented once more coming down to land on top of Caladan whose shell was fast becoming Star's favourite spot to perch. Looking around Jill noticed one such member of the herd that had just past was no longer running with them, but rather looking on at Jill and her team. After a moment, both parties began moving towards one another.

* * *

Jill was enraptured as they drew neared to the fiery steed. Its brilliant white hair covering its body seemed to glow as the fire that created the horse's mane and tail burned with intensity. Even with all that however, Jill could tell that the fire type was somewhat younger. It the young Pokemon only stood as tall as Jill herself, meaning that she still had some serious growth to yet happen. None of that hampered the beauty that the Ponyta seemed to embody. As Jill got close enough she stopped to allow the wild Pokemon to acclimatize to her presence. Regarding the group, the horse tilted its head to the side. Caladan stepped up to Jill's side but that was all. Star was watching the fire type intently in case it seemed to have other thoughts on its next move. Chase was the only on willing to draw close and inspect the newcomer.

"Not to talkative there are ya?" he asked as he circled around the fire type. The Ponyta looked down and tracked the small lynx's movements. "I mean there must be something going through that hot head of yours right?"

"Chase!" Jill said, disapproving of her filter-less electric type's introduction. At her call though, the fire types head snapped around to regard the trainer. Jill froze once more, not sure what to think.

"Maybe its mute? Are fire types able to talk?" Chase asked aloud. He was still circling around, slowly getting closer to the horse.

"Does he always talk this much?" the wild Pokemon finally asked with a soft feminine voice. Chase stopped looking indignant, but Jill laughed and beat him to a response.

"Yes he does and unfortunately I haven't managed to find a filter for him yet."

"Okay that's it blue! I'll spark you something good!"

"Nice try Chase but we all know you can't conjure that up yet." The electric type scowled at Caladan as he noted the lack of electric type moves still unknown to the small blue Pokemon.

"You are a trainer?" the Ponyta asked.

"I am yes. What caused you to stop?" Jill asked.

"I differ from most in my herd. Running to run is liberating indeed, however, I wonder what more is out there. I have a desire to see something else, to be something else. My mind wanders out beyond the herd and what they mean to do. I feel there is just more for me. Thus I find myself stopping finally only to find a group wandering through the clearing. Chance? Perhaps. Of course it could be a convergence of paths and fates as well. Thus we may never know." The fire type stopped as it looked at all the expressions on the faces arrayed around it. "Have I said something uncouth?"

"Not at all!" Jill said recovering first. "I guess we're just not really used to such deep thoughts or such and expressive view of the world."

"Oh I see." The Ponyta looked down, seemingly lost back in its own head. Chase began licking a paw, muttering to himself.

"I'm just as smart, I just don't go around spouting it all off as nonsense is all…" he grumbled. Star began laughing, the sound like a tittering of musical bells.

"Oh my you have such a beautiful voice!" the wild fire type said.

"Why thank you!" Star exclaimed. "So do you wish to join us on this journey then?" the avian asked for Jill.

"You would allow me to accompany you?" the horse asked.

"Of course! Though I should introduce us all properly first! I'm Jill, this here beside me is Caladan, and on his back is Star. And then of course there's…"

"Chase is the name there fireball. Bravest and most powerful of this small group of meandering compadres." Everyone looked to the small electric type. "What? Someone had to say the truth sometime!"

* * *

Jill stared around at her team as they settled down for the night. She was constantly shocked and amazed at the vast differences in personalities between her Pokemon. It was the same amongst people, and sure researchers had said much the same of Pokemon, but to actually witness it firsthand was something much more profound. Caladan was soft spoken, yet his voice rumbled like a giant first awakening from sleep. It would grow much deeper as he evolved and grew Jill was sure. But he was also quiet and stoic. Slow to anger. He was exactly like the earth upon with they walked.

Chase was in all senses the complete opposite. The excited electric type had confidence in spade, but was fiercely loyal to his family. His mouth may run a mile a minute but he was the lighthearted core of the team. And his burgeoning friendship with Star was so much fun to watch. The small bird was a perfect match, keeping up to his wit and drawing the tiny lynx into situations which showed Chase's true personality. Much to his chagrin. Star was almost motherly in that sense, a protector as she had been for her nest mates. And while most of the time she was laid back and relaxed, it took no time at all for her temper to get the better of her.

Epona was the newcomer, and yet she was fitting in perfectly. She had already offered Jill a ride, one which Jill at this point had refused. She wanted Epona to get more used to being her partner before she would ride. And to grow a bit more. Jill doubted the fire type had the endurance just yet for extended rides. The horse was good natured around the team, even helping Star throughout the day with bugging Chase. However, Jill caught her newest team member lost in thought more than once. She was a contemplative type and seemed to be wondering at the mysteries of the world. Jill was extremely happy thus far with how her team was shaping up. Looking forward though she knew that she would have to add at least two more to her roster. But there was no rush for the new trainer.

The next few days saw the group head back west towards Jubilife city once more. Jill worked her team hard with training getting them stronger and stronger. It was important that they were ready to face the challenges that were upcoming as it wouldn't be easy that's for sure. Epona was initially unsure about battling, but after witnessing the other three take down some of the local wild Pokemon, the fire type jumped into the fray. Jill was astounded by the Ponyta's speed. She could gallop around opponents then deliver stunningly powerful physical attacks already. It was quiet impressive.

When they reached the city, Jill finally had to concede that she would need to return some of her team to their Pokeballs. While travelling around the countryside she would travel with all of them outside, but in the large urban areas, her team was simply getting too large. Returning all but Star, Jill set forth back into the city. She had decided to spend at least a proper two days here this time. She needed a small amount of time to recover and stock back up before heading off towards Eterna. The next stop on her trip would take her at least a couple weeks of travel to get there. And she would have to traverse through the Eterna forest, a prospect which both excited and made the young woman wary. Normally the forests were safe enough for travelers, but every once in a while there was a story where a wild Pokemon had attacked an unwitting trainer with rather nasty results.

* * *

Her first day back in civilization saw Jill simply taking in the sights and sounds of the sprawling city. People passed by without recognition, not that the young woman was bothered by it. She spent the day with each of her Pokemon at various points. And spent lunch with all of them at the park. The second day was spent preparing for the next leg of her journey. Stocking back up on supplies, making sure her team were in full fighting condition and repairing or replacing pieces of gear that were getting worn down. Finally dawn came and Jill was ready to set out once more. Chase was accompanying Jill first thing in the morning. The sun was just above the horizon, light blue skies clear for miles around welcoming the dawn. The streets were basically empty with only a few cars here and there passing by. Jill made good time to the north end of the city where she found the trails which would lead her to Floroma town. Through there she could make her way on to Eterna and her second gym battle.

What she wasn't expecting was sounds of anger and abuse first thing in the morning light. Coming around the corner, Jill was shocked to see two familiar faces squaring off against two rather interestingly dressed people, one male and one female.

"Listen old man, just hand us over the research you've got alright? That way no one has to get hurt" the man was saying. "We know all about you professor and we know you've the info we're looking for. Boss will be all kinds of happy when we turn it in."

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Jill demanded running over. All four looked over at the newcomer.

"Jill?!" Lucas exclaimed. Jill flashed him a quick smile before returning her regard to the two weirdo's accosting the professor and Lucas.

"Ah Jill, how are you? How is that Pokedex coming along?" Rowan asked. Jill was caught off guard by the question seeing as there were two people directly in front of her who were just abusing the elder.

"Um, its coming along quite well I guess?" Jill stated still somewhat confused. Luckily she wasn't alone, as Lucas was also looking somewhat confused. "I've already caught three new Pokemon and seen a bunch of others including one that the dex didn't recognize."

"Is that so? Which was that?" the professor asked keenly interested.

"An Excadrill from Unova. I met Clay, a gym leader there in Orebourgh before battling Roark!"

"A gym badge already? Battling must be second nature to you then! I just gave you your first Pokemon not even quite a month ago…" The professor was cut off by the two jumpsuit wearing people who Jill finally noticed were not much older than herself or Lucas.

"Hey now listen here! Enough chit chat! Give us…"

"Oh be quiet you lot!" the professor boomed out, his voice much more powerful than Jill had ever realized it would be. "Take a good long look Jill and Lucas. These two here are the exact image as to what you should endeavor never to emulate. Interrupting others is exceedingly rude. And what are you wearing? Space suits? And also, just because you are in a group does not mean you are strong nor intimidating. Raising your voice to be heard is simply childish. Lucas, Jill, I give you leave to teach these two a lesson in civility." The professor's cold regard was chilling the two young adults opposite Jill and Lucas, both of whom were looking at one another once more astounded by the professor. Finally Lucas smiled and shrugged reaching down for his Pokeball. Jill also smiled and turned to the two offenders. Both were just now recovering and were grasping their own red and white spheres.

"Well if you're going to be like that!" the young woman said. The two relased their Pokemon, a Stunky and Glameow. Jill looked down at Chase who was still regarding the professor in wide eyed regard. Jill had to nudge the smaller Pokemon with her foot before he shook his head and grasped what was happening.

"Oh a battle? All right!" Jumping forward wearing a feral grin, both the cat and skunk opposite backed away half a step. Lucas joined the battle sending out his Piplup. The small penguin looked as if it had grown some, meaning Lucas wasn't just spending his time researching. He was training a bit too.

"Glameow use scratch!" the woman called out. The small cat was wearing a lidded gaze, however, its eyes sharpened on Piplup as it coiled to attack. The Stunky wasn't far behind, also advancing on the penguin for its own scratch attack. Lucas was frowning wondering who to challenge. Jill however was having none of the doubling up business.

"Chase lets show them your power!" she said. Feral grin spread across her partners face as he built up the electricity in his fur. Then doing his best battle cry, Chase launched himself forward in a spark attack, intercepting the opposing Glameow in mid pounce. The spark attack did exactly what Jill was hoping for and prevented the purple furred cat from landing its attack on Lucas' Piplup and allowing the penguin to counter Stunky with a close range bubble attack. The skunk looked indignant as it backed away from the water attack. Hissing the Glameow sprinted back into the fray looking to get revenge for the heavy blow dealt by Chase.

"Hey look out" Lucas called as Chase evaded a swipe from the Stunky. Both opposing trainers were simply starting to all out attacks with no rhyme or reason. Jill knew that she and Lucas would win but they needed to be careful or else Chase and Piplup could get seriously injured. People like this tended to not pay much attention to when they should hold up during battle and they actually made Jill nervous. People who lost their cool in battle were exceedingly dangerous. Best finish this as quickly as she could.

"Chase use spark again on Glameow!"

"With pleasure!" Chase responded, his amber eyes narrowing on his target. Piplup was having a hard time fending off Stunky and its bulk but this feline was more of a concern to Jill. Its agility and speed allowed it to dart in a take quick paws at Piplup, attacks the water type couldn't dodge. Chase however was more than a counter to the cat. One more spark and it was down, muscles twitching in unconsciousness. A cry snapped Jill's attention back to Piplup and Lucas.

"No Piplup!" Lucas was about to rush forward but the small penguin rolled just out of the way of the finishing scratch. Chase closed quickly bouncing off the skunks bulk, but paralyzing the opponent. Piplup was breathing heavily and had long scratches running along its blue body. Red fluid was slowly leaking from the wounds, disturbing Jill in a way nothing else had this journey so far.

"Lucas recall Piplup. Chase and I can finish this." Jill's eye's hardened and her mind began to go blank. She watched as the purple Pokemon opposite Chase attempted to get its body to move the way it wanted rather than the random clenching and unclenching of muscles. "Finish this up Chase!"

The tiny lynx began charging its power, fur rising as the electricity was building. Stunky was desperately trying to move out of the way but due to its paralysis, was left helpless. And its trainer was watching simply demanding the poor thing move. Jill almost felt sorry for the Pokemon. But still, considering who its partner was…

Chase moved in rapidly, colliding once more with the bulkier opponent. Bolts of lightning arced off the Shinx onto the Stunky sending it into unconsciousness. Chase leapt back keeping his eye on his opponent making sure it was actually down.

"No way!"

"How could you possibly beat us?" the two trainers were saying. Jill stared at them incredulous. Sure they had somewhat stronger Pokemon than some of those she'd battled so far, but their tactics were worse than childish.

"I think the authorities would like to ask you two a few questions" Rowan said finally. Both man and woman looked scared at that prospect.

"No can do gramps. We have to go and report in!" And with that both took off running. Jill had half a mind to follow but a hand on her shoulder kept her still. Looking back, she saw the professor shaking his head.

"Not this time. You two aquited yourselves well. Lucas we should take Piplup to the Pokemon centre. Jill for yours I can do this." Squatting down, Rowan gave Chase some medicine which had the electric type who was beginning to breathe heavily after the battle running around like a cat on catnip suddenly.

"Thank you professor!"

"Of course my dear. I do wonder what those two were wanting with my research and who they might be working for but for now, it is safe and you can resume your journey. Please be safe my dear though. With wild men and women on the loose apparently, things are not always safe. Take care of yourself and your Pokemon."

"I will sir don't worry." A gruff exhale then the professor began walking down the street. Lucas held back for a moment.

"Is Piplup going to be okay?" Jill asked with some worry. Lucas looked somewhat stressed about it, but smiled none the less.

"He'll be fine. Piplup is one tough cookie. But hey, thanks for that. You're a pretty good trainer already there Jill." Red colour crept into Jill's cheeks.

"Thanks but it was nothing. Those two were never going to be able to take on the two of us." Lucas smiled and gave her a quick hug before rushing off after the professor.

"So who were those people?" Chase asked once they were alone.

"I don't know buddy, but I get the feeling this isn't the last time we'll see them…"

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 15, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Shinx) - level 13, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Starly) - level 12, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 5, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty

New chapters up and coming along with new companions! Been away for a while which is why I haven't been able to update. Action will be a touch higher over the next chapter or two, and I'm hoping a touch darker. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are.

Epona is the patron of horses, a fitting name I thought for a Ponyta. It is also the default horse name in the Legend of Zelda I'm sure many of you are aware. For these reasons I gave Jillian's Ponyta that name.


	10. Chapter 9 - Windworks Rescue

Chapter 9 – Windworks Rescue

Floroma town was considered by many to be one of the most peaceful and beautiful cities in all of Sinnoh. The entire town was nestled in a fertile valley and gave rise to such an array of flowers of varying species and colours, it boggled the mind. People here were naturally laid back and had the utmost appreciation for the beauty to be found in nature. Tourists would come to see the various flowers in bloom throughout the seasons. But with winter approaching, people were beginning to prepare for the coming spring.

One other interesting feature of Floroma was the valley it neighboured. It was here that the wind turbines had been installed. With a constant stream of wind coming from either the north or south, a huge supply of energy was always ready and being created. It allowed many of the residents in the area to live extremely eco-friendly.

The massive amounts of energy alas was the key reason as to why it was being taken over by Team Galactic. Mars was quick in her execution of her task. It had taken less than a day to have everything ready and in place. Then, all at once, the trap was sprung. Her modest team of grunts, specially trained by Saturn, quickly subdued the security at the station and took over the power plant. Mars' confidence was boosted with how smoothly the operation went down. The time consuming part was creating the necessary modifications to the systems to begin shipping power back to Galactic headquarters. Charon was on the phone constantly with the two techs who had come with Mars to install the needed components. Thus far everything had been flawless.

* * *

Jill was able to smell the town before she laid eyes on it. The breeze carried with it the multitude of smells, from honey to rose to lavender. It was so relaxing and made Jill feel happy to just be alive. And she knew she wasn't alone in that sentiment. Her Pokemon were also seemingly content with life at the moment. While the smells and the town itself were truly breathtaking, Jill wasn't really planning on spending serious time here. Most in the area weren't much interested in battling. Only the passing trainers battled here. Even the wild Pokemon were much more tame. Perhaps that's why the surrounding mountain and forest Pokemon always seemed so much more aggressive. Their counterparts never caused an issue.

Stopping at the Pokemon centre shattered this conjured image of perfection however. Bustling activity caused the young travelling trainer to pause upon entering the centre. People were rushing back and forth, injured crying out in pain. Police were here as well, seeming to plan out something. Jill navigated through the crowd up to the desk, behind which sat a nurse looking utterly exhausted.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Jill asked the nurse who jolted alert at the sound of the young woman's voice.

"I'm sorry?" the nurse replied looking bleary eyed at the trainer standing before her.

"I was hoping to find out what's going on here" repeated Jill.

"Oh I'm so sorry. A group of people have attacked and taken over the valley windworks neighboring us here. So many people who have volunteered to help take it back have been injured. It's been a week now and we're dangerously low on power. I won't be able to help any Pokemon soon, let alone any humans." Jill was frowning and looking around. Who in their right mind would attack a power plant? This explained the police presence however, and the angry, hurt and tired look in everyone's eyes. The situation must be somewhat dire to have elicited this reaction.

Jill's attention was captured by a young girl sitting alone in the corner of the centre, tear streaks down her cheeks as she watched the goings on of the adults. Walking over, Jill sat down beside the youth.

"Hey there, what seems to be the problem?" Jill asked softly. The young girl looked down as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"My… my… my dad…" she choked out. Jill's heart skipped a beat. If this child had lost her father… "he's still there!" the young girl said much louder, sobbing. _Shit_ Jill thought as she looked across the lobby. With so many people here, that meant that any chance of rescue wasn't forthcoming anytime soon.

"Don't worry alright? I'll see what I can do to help" the trainer said to the young girl.

"Really? You'll help save my father?" she asked. Jill smiled as confidently as she could.

"I'm going to try." She got up and walked over to where the police were discussing plans of some sort.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to ask you to step away" an officer said as Jill walked up.

"I'd like to help though" she said with strength and conviction. The officer looked her up and down.

"Trainer are you?" he asked. Jill nodded. "Normally we don't accept civilian help…" he trailed off. Jill was tempted to ask why the police hadn't yet been able to take the building back, but refrained. None of these officers seemed highly trained nor skilled. None had the look of people like Roark or Clay, or the stronger trainers Jill had seen pictures of. They all carried themselves with such confidence and power just seemed to pour off of them. These officers here had none of that.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jill was briefed on the situation at the Windworks. It seemed that once more, criminal activity was going on. Frowning as she repacked her bag, Jill wondered if this incident was connected in any way to the assault on Professor Rowan. The uniforms seemed to match up, but this sounded like a much more coordinated and planed operation than a simple mugging. It would have to be if one spared more than a seconds thought about it.

It would take her some time to make the trek, but Jill wasn't going to just sit by and do nothing. These people here needed help, and besides, this assault had Jill curious. What was going on, and why would people attack a power plant way out here? Thus far no one had been captured, so there was nothing to go off of. That simply meant she was going to have to track down those answers for herself.

* * *

"Please, by taking all those parts, the people here won't have access to the electricity they need!" the man called out. Finally having enough, Mars marched back over and delivered a vicious backhanded slap across his face. Glasses were knocked askew and blood sprung off the man's lips as they split. Shivering slightly, the bonds of the rope kept the man in the chair.

"What did I tell you idiots about shutting him up?!" Mars said loudly, glaring at the two incompetent grunts standing guard over the office.

"Sorry ma'am" they both replied looking down at the floor. The Purugly lounging on the floor purred loudly. Things were still moving along, but had slowed down somewhat at an organized resistance attempted to take back this plant. Police forces mostly, but due to the lack of criminal activity, they were quickly overrun and outmanned by Mars' crew. None were trained obviously to deal with this type of aggression and firepower.

"I don't care one whit about the people here" Mars said to no one in particular. "Our leaders goals are so far reaching and above the mundane lives of the pathetic people living here, that you're simply lucky this was all I was sent to do. Soon we will live in a world where there are only the strong, the people who actually deserve to live in the utopia he will usher in…" The images she conjured in her head were ones of perfection. Mars by Cyrus' side as he brought forth a new world. Saturn and Jupiter were simply in the background helping things run smoothly, but she… no she would be at the forefront of it all, her commander in chiefs most trusted disciple. This metal picture was shattered with the sounds of battle suddenly erupting somewhere else in the building. Perhaps those incompetent fools had finally managed to push further in. Turning back around, Mars addressed one of her guards.

"Go out there and get things back under control. I don't want things to get even more derailed!" The man nodded and quickly hurried out of the control room. Mars began switching monitors to see where the action was taking place. Looking at the screens, the young commander was stunned to find a young woman walking through the building, Pokemon out and taking on her grunts… and winning.

* * *

Jill was tired already, but her Pokemon were raring. The grunts who had been brought along were not all that strong. She was taking them down quickly and without problem. However, the young woman couldn't help but feel something was off. There was no way that a group of people like this, with Pokemon who wouldn't stand up to even a gym leader could never orchestrate something like this. No there was a brain behind this somewhere, but where was the question.

The complex was not very big, and in Jill's wake grunts were running scared. She was a terror to them, but she didn't understand why. She didn't understand a lot of things about this and the first and foremost was how come the authorities were having so much trouble with this gang of thugs. Sounds of running feet stopped. Silence settled in putting her entire team and Jill on edge.

"What's going on?" Jill asked.

"I can still smell some people here" Chase replied. The small electric type was pointed towards an office-like room. Jill frowned. Perhaps there she would find the actual people in charge. Adrenaline was coursing through her body, mixing with her fear. Something was wrong here and she needed to fix it, but going it with only herself and her team…

"We'll be alright" Cal said quietly, so only Jill could hear. The young woman looked down at her starter and nodded. Walking forward Jill stood in front of the door and opened it.

* * *

Mars turned as the young woman opened the door. She was rather unimpressed at this trainer. Not at all what she was at least hoping for. A nice looking young man would have at least been fun to play with. This little wench would just be boring. Her beautiful cat could just use this girls Pokemon as scratch toys. And Mars would simply have to dispose of this nuisance. She could not possibly allow any other competition among the ranks. Or worse, allow people to think that there were other trainers out there who might be considered beautiful and skilled.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" Mars taunted. "Quite the brave one coming in here and challenging all of us from Team Galactic."

"I don't even know what team galactic is" the girl responded.

"You don't know? What a shame…"

* * *

Jill was frowning at the woman across from her. The room was small and wouldn't give much space for movement, and she just knew that there would be a battle. Taking stock, Jill noticed a man tied to a chair, bleeding from a split lip. He was looking much worse for wear and Jill suddenly realized that she was facing someone much more brutal then anyone she would likely ever meet. Barely constrained fury hid behind this other woman's eyes.

"Team Galactic is the future for this world. Our vision of perfection will bring about a utopia that people such as you would never be able to understand!"

"What do you mean a new world?" Jill asked. Mars smile was feral.

"A new world, our vision of perfection. I told you, you wouldn't understand. What we seek is so far above you. Now run away little girl before I have to crush you under my heel like the cockroach you are." Jill frowned and stood her ground. This woman was certainly a loose cannon but there was no way Jill was just going to let her have her way.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jill said just loud enough to be heard. Mars' feral smile turned even meaner and more excited as she readied herself for battle. Perhaps she would be able to have some fun after all. Both women grabbed Pokeballs and released them at the same time. Mars sent out a Zubat which was an extremely lucky break for Jill who sent out Chase. The electric type was grinning at his opponent as his pupils narrowed, giving the blue Pokemon a hunters look.

"Let's start this off with a most wonderful attack: Zubat, use toxic!" Mars commanded. Her voice was harsh, but her Pokemon responded immediately swooping in to attack. Jill however was fully aware of what that particular attack meant.

"Chase don't let it bite you! Use spark to keep it away!" Jill called out. Her small friend jumped away from the first dive and brought his fur on end with electricity. The tiny bat circled around and closed for another strike. High pitched shrieks were bouncing around the walls, helping the Zubat find its target. Chase didn't wait to respond to another attack however. He ran across the tile jumping up at the bat as they closed in on one another. The resulting collision saw multiple bolts of electricity zap the part flying type which would have normally caused a shriek of pain but it was too busy biting down and poisoning Chase who cried out.

"A hit! Now your pathetic blue runt gets to feel true pain!" Mars yelled. Jill's eyes were filled with worry while Chase's were angry. The poison wasn't too strong at the moment as this Zubat wasn't all that strong, but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

"Not just yet! Chase use spark once more!" Jill called out. Chase bounded forward striking the tiny bat hard and sending it down.

"NO! You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Mars shrieked. Glaring behind her, Jill finally noticed another shape. A rather disgusting looking cat sauntered forward, not at all perturbed. Chase winced, more than enough indication for Jill to return her friend. At least in the Pokeball, the poison would hold its progress because it seemed to put Pokemon into a stasis-like state. Then the young woman pulled out her Pokedex to look up whatever Pokemon it was that this insane woman was sending out next.

"Purugly, the tiger cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Glameow. It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly." Well Jill couldn't disagree with its name. The large cat was softly purring in a rather menacing way, something that Jill found rather chilling. Jill knew that this Pokemon here was the real powerhouse for her opponent. That just meant this would take more of her team to bring it down. With that knowledge, Jill sent in Star.

"Oh look sweety, the bitch there sent you out a snack! Knock it out of the air with scratch!" Both Jill and Star were stunned at the speed at which the cat moved. Purugly was almost level with Star before the avian could react, receiving a rather nasty blow which grounded the starling.

"No Star! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine" the flying type responded, leaping back into the air.

"In that case then counter with wing attack!" Jill called out. Star circled gathering speed then dove down, avoiding the claws and cracking the side of Purugly's head with her wing.

"Don't take that my sweet! Take it down with scratch!" Mars commanded. Star kept a much closer eye on her opponent avoiding the next two attacks while landing one of her own. But Jill could tell her friend was tiring. The flying in confined space made maneuvering even more tiring as Star was on full alert. To top it off, she wasn't as strong as this opponent. Grabbing Star's Pokeball, Jill returned the flying type, causing Mars to glare at her. Jill stared right back as she released her starter into the office.

"What in the world is that?" Cal immediately asked taking stock of the situation.

"That is the person we need to take down, and quickly" Jill said under her breath.

"Done and done" the grass type said sending out a razor leaf attack at the charging feline. The cat staggered upon getting struck, opening up enough for Caladan to hit home with a tackle attack. Mars was screaming commands, but neither Pokemon was interested in what she had to say. The smaller Turtwig was dishing and receiving strong hits, enough to wear him to exhaustion's point. His stamina held however as finally the large cat toppled over. Mars was stunned into silence as were the grunts behind her.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events" a voice said from behind Jill. Whirling around, Jill saw a portly, balding man wearing a lab coat.

"Charon! What are you doing here?" Mars demanded. She was shaking, but the arrival of another commander in the organization had forced her to pause her attack on the offensive bitch who had just bested her.

"I came to inform you that we have the power we need now."

"You had to come in person did you?" Mars sneered.

"Well I do need one more thing which will only require a second to obtain." Moving through the room as though nothing was amiss Jill watched the older man pull up some files on the computer and move them to a thumbdrive before turning back around. "Losing to a meer child Mars? That is most surprising and alarming. However it is of no matter to me, we may leave now. I have everything I need" he said looking down at the drive in his hand.

"Oh you can fuck right off old man. Only the boss tells me what to do! You're just a newcomer so don't go thinking you're important!"

"That temper is what will be the downfall of you my dear" the man said. His gaze turned to Jill who was frowning still not sure what to do, before he took his leave.

"UGH!" Mars yelled in frustration. She knew she needed to follow the old man much as she wanted to stay and attack the ugly bitch who had defeated her. "Consider yourself lucky this time you bitch. But this won't be the last time you see me!" The grunt behind Mars quickly followed his commander out of the powerplant. Jill was torn. As much as she wanted to prevent these criminals from leaving, she needed to make sure the man tied to the chair was alright. Making her decision, she rushed towards the hostage.

* * *

"Thank you again my dear."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stop them from stealing more stuff…" Jill began but she was cut off.

"You stopped them from doing something much worse and for that you have my gratitude. Do not worry yourself with anything else." Jill nodded. The people of Floaroma were all hailing Jillian as a saviour, but Jill was just glad nothing more serious had happened. The man who had been held hostage looked rather beat up still and Jill was worried about what these criminals were willing to do. However, she couldn't worry overmuch as she had no inkling as to what they're plans may or may not be. Instead she resolved to continue on with her journey and simply keep an eye out for those horrible people. Saying her goodbyes, the young trainer began back down the path towards Eterna forest.

* * *

Cyrus stood looking out the window over the city below. People rushed back and forth without a thought to anything. Couples held hands and children danced ahead. The autumn sun looked down upon the world with a golden touch. This was enough to make anyone sick. These people simply went along with all the corruption around them. The beings they called friends or pets or whatever went with their masters blissfully unaware. And those with malicious thoughts were out prowling.

Mars fidgeted in her chair behind her boss. He was unhappy with her loss she knew. However she had accomplished her mission right? What had that buffoon Charon told this most amazing man? He who held himself with such regal composure…

"You lost to child?" the deep stoic voice asked. Mars clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry sir but yes. She was quick and had more Pokemon than I…" He held up a hand stopping her, but still not turning around. His cold blue eyes focused upon the reflection of the younger woman in the window.

"I did not ask for excuses. This child, what did she look like?"

"I don't think she is a child sir. More like she's a bit younger than myself. She had longer brown hair with blue streaks, medium height, small breasts and green eyes. Pretty ugly if you ask me." Cyrus shook his head at her pettiness. He should have known better than to ask this venomous woman for a description of another girl. He would simply have to wait for her to show herself again before he would have a more accurate account of what the young woman looked like.

"You may leave. But as punishment, I'm putting you under Charon's command for the next week. He needs assistance with the apparatus he needs built. You will assist in this."

"But sir!" Mars said before she could stop herself. She couldn't submit herself to the newcomer! It was completely unacceptable! She had been a loyal commander first!

"I will broker no argument in this Mars" Cyrus said turning to face the young woman. While she had completed the mission, he had no patience for her loss to the hands of a relatively new trainer.

"Y… Yes sir…" Mars replied with her head lowered looking at the floor. She felt awful for failing her boss, her mentor, her hero. Never again.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 16, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Shinx) - level 14, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Starly) - level 13, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 8, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty

Close call with Chase and it did take me both Star and Cal to bring Mars down. That Purugly is one strong brute. Got lucky however with a couple of missed attacks and a critical hit from Cal. I didn't feel like going into detail with every grunt battle or little side thing required. Next chapter will be out soon and should be interesting! Stay tuned and please do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 10 - Looking to the Future

Chapter 10 – Looking to the Future

The Onix rushed forward once more, the giant snake crashing into the earth causing everyone except chase to become unbalanced. The lynx however had no troubles keeping his cool as he bounded up the rock snakes body. There weren't many places the granite hide was weak to Pokemon like Shinx, however, both Jill and Chase had noted once such spot on the opposing Onix's head that was particularly weak to physical damage.

The opposing trainer had not noticed this yet though, and kept throwing the Onix into physical attacks to crush Chase. Luckily the smaller electric types speed was keeping him above board, but the continuous attacks were throwing him off. He simply needed more weight in order to deliver his bite attack to the correct area. Jill bit her lip wondering if she should switch out her small friend. True, her entire team had been training hard lately and this was a good chance to prove just that, but perhaps this size advantage was simply too much still.

"Chase come back!" Jill called out. The Onix had successfully thrown the blue Pokemon from its head again. Chase growled and shook his head.

"I can do this!"

"I know you can, but with more training! That Onix is simply too large and strong!" Jill responded.

"No! Don't pull me out of this blue… I can get him!" And with that declaration, a brilliant and blinding white light enveloped the area. Jill shielded her eyes confused as to what was happening. Peeking underneath her upraised arm, the young trainer was shocked to see her first befriended Pokemon growing rapidly. The small mouthy little Shinx was now longer, leaner and much fiercer looking. Black fur now covered her friends face, and his two front paws were circled with two yellow rings instead of one. Jill pulled out her Pokedex.

"Luxio, the spark Pokemon and the evolved form of Shinx. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes" the Pokedex said. Jill looked up at her newly evolved Pokemon and something dawned on her. This was it. She was truly doing what it was she set out to do. Suddenly detached from the battle, the young woman looked at the larger form of the electric type bounded away from the rock types attacks, landing bite after bite on the living stone. She recognized that this was the potential that she and her friends held.

A thunderous crash echoed off the canyons walls leading to the forest, signalling a defeat for the opposing trainer. Chase let out a victorious roar with his now deeper voice. Those amber eyes were lit up from battle, slits focused in a hunters gaze. The future was now, the path laid out. Yes her journey had started, but only now was what she set out to do a realization for Jill. One of her Pokemon had evolved and was stronger than he had ever imagined he could become. What other possibilities were out there?

* * *

The young woman stopped just before the massive tree wall. The sun had a difficult time cutting through the forests canopy so the tint to the forest was eternal gloom. There was plenty of noise however, emitting from the woods. Wild Pokemon of all sorts could be found amongst the paths through the shrubbery. Sure there were some things that called these woods home which wouldn't be pleasant to run into, but it certainly had to be better than those thugs right?

Thoughts which she was trying to forget were fighting to get back into the forefront of her mind. If only she hadn't been so naive to ignore the warnings from the others about these snatchers… this team Galaxy or whatever they called themselves. They had chased her down here, maiming whatever got in their path. Two separate trainers had been brutalized by the three thugs. She had watched from the shadows as they viciously attacked two campers. And the threat of rape… A twig snapped and Cheryl whirled around arms held up in front.

"Please no!" the young woman cried out. She looked worse for the wear Jill noted. Hair which hadn't been washed in days, dress torn and minor scratches covering the girls arms. Her boots were looking worn too and caked in dirt. Tears were cutting tracks through the grim smeared face.

"Hey! Hey now, I'm not here to hurt you…" Jill said taken aback. She had almost tripped over the young woman in fact. She watched as the girl below her shook in fear. "I'm just a travelling trainer. My names Jill" the young trainer said in a soft voice kneeling down. Slowly moss green eyes peered out from under the arms of the scared woman.

"You're… you're not… Oh my Arceus you're not one of them…" The young woman was now crying in earnest.

"Not one of who?" Jill asked in confusion. It took a few seconds before the other woman could reply.

"There are some men out here terrorizing people. I watched them almost kill some campers in the neighboring valley and I thought they were following me…" Fresh tears washed down her face and she had to try and bring herself together. Jill knelt down and placed a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"I haven't run across anyone like that around here. Just some other trainers looking to get through the forest."

"Is that where you're going?" the woman asked in a still shaky voice. Jill nodded as she responded.

"Yeah I am. I'm looking to get to Eterna. I'm just a trainer, travelling through the region." The girl in the green dress beginning sniffing trying to get her run away emotions under control. Jill felt horrible for the young woman and extremely angry at the men who would do such a thing to others. "What did these men look like?" Jill asked.

"They were wearing these weird uniforms it looked like and said they were apart of some team galaxy or something. I didn't get a good look I just started running away. My Pokemon aren't good at offensive battling, rather they are more healer type Pokemon." Jill knew exactly who this woman was talking about now. Team Galactic were about here as well. It seemed that their reign of terror was expanding and quickly. So much for that perfect world that woman calling herself Mars back at the wind works was talking about.

"You said your name was Jill?" The young trainer looked down once more into the moss green eyes of the other woman and nodded. "I'm terribly sorry. I've just been so scared. My name is Cheryl, and if it's not too much to ask, could I accompany you through the forest? I know these woods rather well and as I said before I can make a good healer if your Pokemon become injured…" Jill smiled.

"I'd love the company Cheryl. Here let me help you up." Jill gripped Cheryl's arm and helped the young woman to her feet. It was only now that Cheryl noted the Pokemon surrounding them as not native to the area. Especially the beautiful Ponyta.

"Are these all yours?" she asked Jill. Smiling Jill nodded silently thanking her friends for keeping a lookout.

"We should probably camp out here for the night. It's going to be dusk soon and I don't know that I want to try setting up a tent and fire and whatnot in the dark" Jill said. Cheryl agreed and led the trainer and her team to a clearing she knew before the entrance to the forest.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the spacious room, windows overlooking a most stunning vista. Today was cloudless in this area, affording a greater view than normal. However, the air was still chilled this far north, a sure sign that winter was on its way.

Cynthia stood overlooking her region as the four others behind her spoke about the goings on. Reports were coming in all over the place about various activities, challengers, Pokemon movements and even more mundane items. The champion however, was not interested in these things unless they pertained to what she was truly looking for. People at the local level could figure things out she was sure. Gym leaders around the region would be able to assist where required.

"I've heard something interesting as of late…" the bug type master Aaron said. Everyone but Cynthia turned to look at the younger man. "Apparently a group of people going under the name of team Galactic took hold of the Valley Windworks for over a week before being cast out by a new trainer." Cynthia was slow to register what her colleague had just said.

"Someone actually attacked the Windworks? Why weren't we notified?" Flint, the fire type master asked.

"Well the local authorities did call after the girl who helped them out had left. They tried assaulting the place a few times, but were defeated. I think we need to look at beefing up security in some of those areas. There's no way a group of thugs should have been able to take a place as important as that."

"What were they after?" the question came from Bertha this time. Aaron shrugged.

"Didn't say. My guess was electricity but no idea."

"Wonder if Volkner might know…" Flint said distractedly.

"Worth asking…" Aaron was cut off.

"Team Galactic?" Cynthia said in a quieter voice. All heads turned to the champion.

"Uh yeah…" Aaron replied. Cynthia frowned. Something wasn't right about that. There was a Galactic corporation run by the recluse Cyrus, but there had never been a mention of a team before. Besides, Cyrus didn't seem the type to organize 'teams'.

"Are you sure that's what they were calling themselves?"

"That's what the guy who called me said. Honestly Cynthia, it was just a group of thugs. They were probably patching themselves into the network to steal some electricity. I've already called in some other favours with the police to look into this" Aaron explained.

"That was what everyone said about Team Rocket." The statement was simple, but caused quite the effect from everyone sitting around the table.

"You think it's worth keeping an eye out for their activities?" Lucian asked the champion.

"Yes. Something isn't right about this…" Was Sinnoh starting to see a repeat of what had happened in Johto and Kanto? "I need to make some calls. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. And Aaron, did they tell you who this trainer was that defeated the Windworks? What she looked like?" Aaron looked around then finally up to meet his champion's brilliant blue eye, the other being obscured by her hair. Slowly he handed over a printout of the trainer profile that had been sent to him. Cynthia for her part gave away no reaction, but there was no mistaking that face. _What have you gotten yourself into cousin…_

* * *

Camp that night was a much more subdued affair. Chase wandered around wondering at this new world. He never imagined he could become more that the simple Shinx he had started off as. But ever since meeting Jill, he had done and seen things he could have never imagined. Look at him now! A Luxio! He looked back around camp, avoiding looking too long at the fire or at Epona's mane and tail which hurt his eyes with such bright light. There were wonders out there to discover with his family.

"Your eyes look exceptionally bright Chase" the high voice said looking up from the ground at the electric types pacing.

"I can see things even better in the lack of light now feathers. So look out in case I feel like a midnight prank!" Chase replied with a grin and a laugh. Star shook her head at his laugh.

"What does it feel like?" she asked. Chase froze and frowned. Both Caladan and Epona had perked up at the question.

"I can't really explain it to be honest feathers… It's all so new. I feel stronger, more capable, but it also makes me realize how far I still have to go to be strong." This was the most serious Chase had ever sounded. The others were hanging onto his every word. Jill was the only one who couldn't hear as she was still helping the new woman Cheryl and the girls Pokemon.

"But you are strong." The statement was matter of fact and said simply by Epona who was laying down closer to the fire.

"Well I know that fireball. It's just different is all. Takes some getting used to."

"I did not mean in the battling sense, but rather in the mental and spiritual sense." All the others were now looking at Epona, who herself had been staring off in the distance. Looking around, she was surprised to find herself the centre of attention.

"What do you mean by that fireball?" Chase asked, his head slightly cocked as he appraised his teammate.

"I mean that while you are a good battler and have grown to a new level of power under our good trainer's tutelage, you also have a strong sense of right and wrong, ideals that keep you bonded to everyone here."

"She's right" Caladan said, finally speaking. His deep voice always made the others listen to him out of respect. It sounded so impressive and powerful one couldn't help but stop and pay attention. "We all have that quality though. Jill has seen something in each of us, and I know that you evolving today Chase made her finally realize what we all see in her." The four Pokemon looked to their trainer finally helping the other young lady to her tent. It was well into the night and they couldn't help but feel fierce pride for the human who was accompanying them on this journey.

* * *

The shrill ring cut through the air, jarring the young man awake. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, but the kink already forming in his neck told him that sitting beneath this tree probably wasn't the best spot to do so. His oldest friend opened one brilliant blue eye to regard his trainer who was frowning down at his Pokegear.

"Cynthia?"

"Hello Arthur. I'm glad I was finally able to make contact with you." The voice on the other end of the line sounded just a tad strained.

"Yeah I was out of service for a while there."

"Where did you go?" Arthur stared back up at the top of the mountain capped in snow. He couldn't see anything now, but just a week past he had faced down the toughest challenge of his life. It had completely wiped out both men and their respective Pokemon. Arthur had only just been able to make his descent now, thanks to the cottage which his challenger had built for himself.

"I was doing some searching and training in the mountains. You've been trying to reach me?"

"Yes I may have some news. Also I would like your advice on something. There's been some odd things happening in this region."

"Last I heard yours wasn't the only region with some issues." All over the news some odd stories had been popping up. Arthur had come back to civilization only to find that things were even more out of balance. Or at least they appeared to be. With both Sinnoh and Unova having murmurs of dissent, Arthur was on edge. Something was wrong and it was making his hair stand on end.

"I know. I've got some help here at least tracking down some of these rumours but that wasn't the real reason I called. Are you planning on travelling any time soon?"

"I can if you need me to." There was silence on the other end of the line and the young man could tell that the other champion was mulling things over in her head.

"It'd be for the best" she finally said.

"Give me a couple of days and I can fly out there. I have to stop in Goldenrod first and can catch a flight from there."

"Let me know when you can get here then" was all Cynthia said before dropping the call.

"What was that all about?" Arthur's starter asked.

"I don't know, but she's on edge like me. So either she's found something out about the legendries, or there's something worse on the go."

"Must be serious if we have to travel all the way to Sinnoh." Arthur could only nod in agreement. "Are you still planning on moving on from there?"

"I think its best bud. There's nothing left here for us. I doubt there's anyone out there now who could challenge you guys, but I also can't do what Red's doing. I know he's content but I'm not."

"What about the others?" Arthur frowned but Blaze could sense the emotion behind him too.

"Lyra said she'd take them at the ranch. Anyone else can stay with mom."

"They're not going to like that too much." Come to think of it, neither did Blaze. They were a family now.

"I know, but I'm not going for battles. I'm going to search. I'm going for answers. If they are needed I'll have them back in a second, but I have the feeling we'll need to take the others on this one." Blaze huffed. The legends who had pledged themselves to his friend, while powerful, weren't the same. Perhaps in time, but Blaze would miss the team. Arthur had a sad smile come across his face as if he read his starters mind. "I'll miss 'em too bud." To that, there was no doubt.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Turtwig) - level 17, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 15, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Starly) - level 15, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 13, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty

And so we have the first evolution on Jill's journey! Also, we have some more characters getting involved. For those of you who haven't read the first two novels in this series, I would urge you to look back as that will answer where this new character is coming from. An old friend making an appearance. And Cynthia is worried and troubled. What does this bode I wonder?

I would like to thank those who have posted reviews as well. The advice and feedback is really appreciated so keep it coming! Until next time folks


	12. Chapter 11 - Worthy?

Chapter 11 – Worthy?

The wonders of nature never cease to amaze do they? Circles of life to death played out underneath the foliage. Old growth which had seen hundreds of years watched the young play out these cycles again and again. And in turn, these old sentinels stood up to time, only to fall to the ceaseless machinations of this measurement. Though the living may fall, still the beauty and wonder held through. Captured within the next generation.

See there, the fallen conifer, its trunk the height of a man. Dead perhaps to the trees around it, yet home to those who needed the shelter close to the ground. In death, so to was there life. But one had to open their eyes to see. The trees watched so many pass beneath their gentle embrace, their protection from the elements of the sky, these young so bright and filled with life, never stopping to appreciate that which surrounded them. Never once pausing to wonder at the beauty. And what beauty it was!

Perhaps it was not entirely their fault however. Just look now at civilization today. Those in power were pushing ever forward for more, never once stopping for those behind. There were more things to consider in today's world than there was before, when the forest of ancients now was simply nothing more than saplings. Just look now upon the two young women and their friends as they walked through the gloom. There, the one with emerald eyes, she whose family was growing. And the other who while scared, was finding herself more and more comfortable that she would be okay. How to does terror come in to the minds of these young ones? Generations of sentinels had stood tall never once fearing that which would come. But then those roots stretched deep, deep into the soils of the planet. Anchored in place, a different type of freedom than that of the young woman whose heart was full of promise.

 _Worthy?_

* * *

Jill breathed deep. The air here was so much different than what she was used to. Old growth she guess. Caladan seemed to be quite happy here in amongst the woods. Star was perched on his back as he walked along, the two chatting about all sorts of things. Chase was ranging out a bit further, Jill watching as he got used to his larger form. Epona walked beside Jill seemingly staring off into space as she was want to do.

Cheryl noted the comradery between Jill's team and came to the conclusion that this young trainer would make quite a formidable opponent someday. Though not perhaps until some more of her Pokemon had evolved. Some trainers liked to keep their Pokemon at a stage, while others had a hard time getting their Pokemon to a point where they could evolve. It was never foolproof. But Jill's bond was deep and thus she would be one of the few who would be able to address any situation.

The trek through Eterna forest took a few days. Cheryl and Jill talked about little things here and there, but one topic that was a struggle was of course about Team Galactic. These goons were out wandering around hunting down other people's Pokemon and attacking buildings for what? Jill couldn't figure it out, but it must have something to do with whatever new vision for the world the head of all this had. Because there was no way that people like who Cheryl was describing could possibly give rise to such an ideal.

Part of the way through the third day passing through the old growth, Cheryl pointed out a break.

"There! That's the exit towards Eterna City!" the young woman was excited to finally be back home. "I can't thank you enough Jill for getting me through those woods."

"Honestly Cheryl it was nothing! I'm just glad nothing happened!" Jill responded.

"Here take my number. If there's anything you need that I can help you with, just let me know alright?" Jill and Cheryl exchanged numbers and continued towards the city nestled in the foothills, and home to Jill's next challenge.

* * *

A city steeped in history. Here was the point which those of the past had given remembrance to the legends of old. Today many forgot that the legends were not just legends but realities not yet born into this world. Jupiter was at home here studying the ancient legends for her boss. And true to her word she had uncovered something of importance.

The local tradition of celebrating the legends of time and space had something else connected here as well. There were many different legendary Pokemon it could be attributed to, and this was the part which Jupiter was having so much difficulty with. Something was hidden from her, but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

The young woman followed her idol towards the festivals centerpiece. A statue of the legend itself, its features somewhat unsure as if whoever had built it didn't know which god to represent. If there was one thing Jupiter understood from her studies here it was that there was not just one god involved.

"The plaque has been removed." The voice jarred Jupiter out of her examination again of the statue to look at her mentor.

"Yes and we do not know when or by who sir."

"Yet you believe that this plaque shows that there are not one, but two?" Cyrus was examining the defaced portion of the stand more closely.

"Yes sir, at the very least. I believe that it may not be just two however."

"Why do you say that?"

"My research here has at least confirmed the presence of two, but I do not know if there are possibly more that we haven't discovered here." Cyrus nodded looking around. Jupiter was standing very still waiting for his judgement of what she had said. Of course he gave no indication of anything thus the young woman simply stood waiting.

"More than two…" Cyrus said under his breath. This would be something that he would have to discuss further with Charon. Which god would they summon forth? Or could Cyrus possibly obtain the power of more than one? How much would he need to create that which he sought out?

"What is this?" Cyrus asked absentmindedly while thinking, pointing out a perfect spherical hole in the base. Jupiter had some thoughts on that.

"It appears to be the point which may open up a portal from our world into the gods. At least that's what I believe, however, I do not know what would unlock it." Cyrus stared down at the point with intensity. Something to open up a way into another world?

"Continue investigating this Jupiter. I must return to Veilstone and discuss things further." Jupiter bowed to Cyrus as he led the way back down the path towards the waiting vehicle. He was surprised to run into a few more people on his way down from the statue. It wasn't as popular of a landmark anymore as far as he was aware. But this person was unmistakable.

"Champion" Cyrus said as he passed by the woman. Cynthia's one visible eye tracked the recluse on his way down.

"Cyrus. Not often that we see you in public."

"No it is not something I'm fond of doing" was the only reply.

"One for history?" Cynthia asked noting where the man had come from.

"History holds such important lessons for those who are aware of what they say wouldn't you agree?" Cynthia and Cyrus locked gazes for a long minute appraising one another. Movement out of the corner of his eye made Cyrus break contact and look upon the new comer. The young man was staring intently up at the statue atop the hill.

"I wasn't aware you were dating Cynthia. Careful your emotions don't cloud your judgement." Cynthia's eyes narrowed at the statement as the business man walked away, trailed by one of his upper management the champion was sure.

* * *

"Been some time since I've heard thinly veiled threats like that" the young man said to Cynthia. The blonde could only nod as she watched one of the richest men in the region climb into a car and head off.

"I'm not certain he's behind anything, but it can't be a coincidence that I just happen to run into the man after having spent time researching him."

"I wouldn't think so. Life has an interesting way of working like that. Now I wonder what he saw up at that statue now." The young man started walking up to the structure, Cynthia following.

* * *

"Once you've rested up a bit, I would advise checking out the festival grounds. They're up on that hill there with the statue. It's believed that if you spend even a bit of time there, you can actually feel the history around you" Cheryl told Jill. While Jill wasn't normally that interested in history, she had to admit, doing some sight-seeing would be fun and there was no way her team was ready to take on the gym today anyways.

"That's a wonderful idea. I think I'll do just that!"

"And thank you again Jill. I don't know that I'll ever be able to repay your kindness."

"Honestly don't worry about it Cheryl. I appreciate the company! And besides, I'm pretty sure Caladan is even closer to evolving thanks to you. That's thanks enough!" The two woman hugged briefly before Cheryl headed down a different street and Jill continued on to the Pokemon centre.

An hour and a half later, Jill was climbing the hill to the statue. Something was most certainly pulling her here, but hell if she could point out what. There was just an energy about this place…

* * *

"This statue is meant to represent the legends of Sinnoh" Cynthia said to Arthur. The young man was looking at the inscriptions left behind. Someone else had ripped them off however, meaning that what Arthur was reading was basically gibberish.

"I take it you've found something out about them then."

"Sinnoh was here in the beginning, or so the myths go. It's somewhere here in this region that there's a convergence point. My grandmother has some ideas on that front, based off her research. However, the legends worshiped here are just the start. Like everywhere else, there is a balance to be achieved. So far, we've managed to keep that balance, but things aren't so lucky elsewhere. Palkia and Dialga, the two sited legends here, weren't the only ones though. I believe there were others, but I can't seem to find a link to any of them just yet" Cynthia explained.

"There's power here Cynthia. Just be careful, whatever you do." A ringing interrupted the two. Cynthia pulled out her phone and looked at the caller.

"I need to take this…" she said quietly looking at Arthur. He just nodded looking back at the statue, fingers inspecting the spherical grove in the base, his ever present fire type coming out to inspect the stone with him.

"I can feel some type of presence here" Blaze said quietly.

"Aye, there's something to all this alright. But for some reason, I don't feel the pull here like I did in Johto."

"So we're not staying?" Blaze inquired.

"No not here. My guess is that there's someone else here whom the legends have picked. Ra and Argyra both said that we weren't the only ones the legends have looked for right?"

"So the legends here have picked someone else?" Arthur shrugged. He honestly had no idea, but it made sense.

"Excuse me, but you're not from around here are you?" Arthur and Blaze both turned and regarded the person who had addressed them. Arthur was speechless. The girl standing there was nothing short of breathtaking. Cynthia was beautiful, in a somewhat mysterious and powerful sense, but the girl before him now was something else entirely. The sense Arthur got from her was confident but still young. Her shoulder length hair was a honey brown colour, with deep blue streaks throughout. The effect worked quite well on her. A white toque sat on her head, not quite covering her ears. A form fitting red coat covered her torso, but still showed off the most tantalizing curves, while tight jeans hugged her toned legs. Hiking boots stained and worn protected her feet. What truly caught Arthur's eye however, were the girls brilliant green eyes. The soft sea foam green that twinkled with life and laughter and hinted at insatiable curiosity. Blaze poked his trainer when the young man didn't respond for a second.

"No I'm not. What gave it away?" Arthur said with a quick half smile. This time it was the girl who was quiet for slightly longer than normal before responding due to a prod from her Pokemon.

"Your accent and your partner. Is that really a Typhlosion?" Blaze grinned as he was recognized, and Arthur laughed.

"Yeah I suppose Blaze is a bit out of place here isn't he? But where are my manners? My name is Arthur" the champion said, holding out his hand.

"I knew I was right!" the Jill said holding her own hand out to shake the champion of Johto and Kanto's. Arthur's eyes lit up a bit, twinkling as he kissed her hand. "Sorry" she said hurridly as the brush of Arthur's lips on her hand made her blush. This young man was even better looking than she could have imagined in real life. His skin was only lightly tanned, but his body she could tell was hardened by travel. Yet his touch was light and his hands soft. And those blue eyes streaked with grey… "My name is Jill, and this here is my partner Caladan.

"A pleasure Jill. So you're travelling around the region are you?"

"Yes I just recently started out on my journey a couple months ago. Caladan here has been instrumental in getting me this far already."

"I'm impressed" Arthur said, kneeling down to inspect the grass type. Already it was getting rather large, close to evolving the young man guessed and looked to be in exceptional health.

"What are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Jill asked the champion as he finished his inspection.

"I'm here doing some searching for some answers and helping Cynthia. However, I don't think I'll be staying long anymore." The young man's eyes had an interesting twinkle in them, as if the light within was dancing in laughter.

There was something about this young woman. Her looks were not the topic of Arthur's interest, although he'd be lying if he didn't find her overly attractive. No instead he was thinking that this person was someone who would protect the region in a way that neither he nor Cynthia could. Her confidence was abundantly clear to see and this gave Arthur hope.

The young man looked to his oldest friend beside him. Blaze's eyes were shining with excitement and for once Arthur too was feeling that rush from battle. Something was reawakening inside of the young man, brought out by this woman in front of him. _A battle would tell me for sure. Whether she's one they would look to. Wouldn't it?_ Arthur's thoughts seemed to be the exact same as Blaze's as the fire type nodded.

"She reminds me of you. I think we should battle her."

"I think you're right" Arthur replied looking back at the young woman who was staring back and forth between Arthur and Blaze.

"Wait did you two just have a conversation with one another?" A faint sense of disappointment passed through Arthur as he realized she couldn't understand Pokemon.

"It's a little known talent of mine. Hardly anyone…"

"Can you understand all Pokemon, or just yours?" Jill asked cutting him off. Arthur frowned in confusion.

"I can understand all of them…" Now it was Jill who was frowning, looking down at her partner.

"I can only understand mine" she explained. Arthur's disappointment was wiped away immediately. He knew she was one of the ones the legends would look for and now he absolutely had to battle her.

"Well that in itself is impressive. Now why don't you and I have a battle?"

"You want to battle me?" Jill asked incredulously.

"I do. I want to see what you're actually made of" Arthur replied. "I only have Blaze with me however so he's the one you'd have to face." Jill was grinning which Arthur took to mean she was just fine with that stipulation. Arthur glanced down at his vibrating Pokegear quickly seeing a text from Cynthia. She said she would meet him at a café not far from the hill once he was done. Smiling, Arthur looked up at the stunning young woman he was about to battle.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

The two trainers stood a bit apart from one another, the massive stone statue looking on as the only witness to this battle. Blaze took a step forward staring at the opposing woman. Detached, Jill noted that the fire type had the same eyes and almost the same look as its trainer. She wondered if she and Caladan would ever get like that. Arthur was smiling but there was something behind it took. Jill looked on seeing what so many others must have seen. The mind behind the champion opening up and bringing forth every possible ounce of his essence to this battle.

Jill looked down at the Pokeball in her hand and released her first Pokemon. While in the forest with Cheryl, Star had evolved from a little Starly to a larger more powerful Staravia. The avian cried out and took stock of who she was up against.

"Let's begin!" Arthur shouted. Jill smiled and shot her hand out.

"Star, start things off with wing attack!" The flying type sped in and aimed her first attack at the fire type across the hill. She was so much faster now, it was a joy for Jill to watch her friend fly with so much more confidence and power. However, that joy was short lived as Arthur's Pokemon dodged the attack. Wheeling Star went in for another attack.

"Alright Blaze, swift!" Arthur called out.

"Try and dodge this!" the fire type yelled out as bright flashes of light lanced out and intercepted Star. She cried out in pain and landed hard on the ground. The impact, while jarring was not enough to do serious damage. Neither Blaze nor Arthur were interested in that, especially with their past. Jill however was stunned. One attack had brought down Star.

"Her flying is impressive Jill. Only three shots landed." Jill looked across at Arthur who was appraising the young woman. Jill hadn't been training Star that long on the finer points of flying, most of it was her Pokemon's natural talent. That she had avoided two strikes from that attack stunned the young woman as she recalled the Staravia.

"How was that attack so fast?" Jill questioned. Arthur looked at Blaze who was still completely amped up.

"Blaze and I are strong when we're together. When you've been through what we have and trained as hard as we have, you'll see that some attacks are just stronger and faster than anyone expects." Jill believed it now. With a swift attack that fast, she would have to change tactics.

"Chase come on out!" Jill said as she released the electric type. Arthur was once more impressed that she had evolved another Pokemon already. It wasn't until his second gym if he recalled correctly that he had evolved more than one Pokemon. Jill didn't even have two badges yet. Chase was watching the fire type intently.

"Careful Chase, he's strong."

"I can tell blue. Don't worry, I'll take him down."

"Then go with spark!" Chase charged in. Blaze didn't even move as the blue Pokemon crossed the field and went to strike. As soon as the Luxio left the pounced however, Blaze was gone, moving faster than Chase could believe.

"You missed" Blaze taunted. Chase growled and attacked once more. Again missing as Blaze twisted out of the way.

"You scared to face me?" Chase yelled as he glowered at his opponent. Both Arthur and Blaze's smiles turned feral at the challenge.

"Scared? No, I've taken on my fair share of challenges. You don't even rank that!" Blaze said unleashing his attack this time. Jill never did hear what command Arthur said, but she saw the effect. The ground began rolling and shifting underfoot, nearly knocking Jill to her knees. Arthur seemed completely unfazed by the attack, his legs absorbing everything. Chase was at the major disadvantage though, a ground type attack like earthquake being used against him. The electric type yelled out as he was thrown from his feet and pummeled by the heaving earth. Jill recalled her second Pokemon and neither of her opponents were even sweating. Was this truly what she would eventually have to face off against?

"I didn't think Typhlosion normally learned moves like earthquake" Jill said as she reached for her next Pokemon.

"They don't, but I had Blaze learn it from another one of my Pokemon to help him combat some of the type disadvantages he would go up against" Arthur replied. Jill released the next challenger, Epona. Arthur's eyes widened at that a bit.

"Where did you catch a Ponyta?" He asked in awe. The steed was indeed growing stronger and stronger. If Blaze was as fast as Jill was beginning to think he was, then Epona was the only one who might be able to keep up.

"Outside Oreburgh. Epona wanted to travel the world so she decided to come with us to do just that. She's been an amazing addition to my team thus far because she's so fast!" At that, the horse took off, closing the distance between her and Blaze in the blink of an eye. And still she wasn't fast enough. Blaze rolled out of the way from the descending hooves, springing back up.

"Epona keep close so he can't use earthquake!" Blaze turned his back on Jill for once, and it was then that she noticed something that filled her with dread. The fire which was usually present on Typhlosion backs when they did battle wasn't lit on Blaze's. _They're not even trying!_ Jill thought in wonder. For her part, Epona did what she could to keep close, but as large as she was getting, Blaze was still bigger. Arthur's fire type easily topped six feet at least and was powerfully muscled to boot. A quick roar and shove sent Epona stumbling, and Blaze launched a swift attack once more at Arthur's one word advice. The shafts of light crashed into Epona, knocking her unconscious before Jill could say anything.

* * *

Caladan watched as one by one his friends were defeated by this monster. Yes Jill had shown him the footage of this man and his fire type partner. He knew that they were powerful and wanted to get to their level. But his family was completely dismantled now by what scared him the most.

He felt his trainer kneel down beside him, but Caladan couldn't tear his eyes away from the gigantic Pokemon Jill would want him to face off against. Those blue eyes so deep and yet light as they were bright from battle. The way its fur was rippling overtop of the muscle.

"Cal I can call this battle now. I know you're not a fan of fire so I'm not going to ask you to do something you don't want to." He was struck numb. For once Caladan was overwhelmed with emotion. His beloved trainer was willing to forfeit the match for him. She knew he was scared and wanted to protect him. All because he couldn't protect his family. Couldn't face his fear and stand up in defense of what he wanted from life. His goals were his trainer's goals. He would help her become powerful. But to do so, he would have to face this challenge to understand. Lights popped out and his family materialized around him.

"You can do this Cal. We believe in you" Star said.

"Yes little one, you have our support regardless of how you fare" Epona added

"Go out and show them how strong we really are here leaves. He tired him out, now you get the finishing blow" Chase growled.

"It's up to you Cal" Jill said quietly. He looked up into those green eyes of hers.

"No our destiny was decided back in your room Jill. We fight."

* * *

Arthur eyed the team around the not so tiny Turtwig. Jill was saying exactly what she needed to he was sure. They were all there supporting one another and Arthur was reminded of a time when he and his team had shared those moments, where the chips were down and to get up and push on seemed impossible.

"You were right about her. She's definitely a trainer they would look to" Blaze noted as he watched what their opponent was doing.

"Agreed. Now watch… I think we're about to see something special here."

Jill stood up and looked across to her opponents. Her exhausted team surrounded her as Cal stepped forward to face his fear. Everyone was looking to the quiet starter. Arthur and Blaze were both smiling about something but it wasn't a mean smile. No instead it looked like they were affirming something and waiting to see what would happen next.

"This battle isn't over yet!" Jill called out.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. Let's see what you and your starter can do then!"

"Razor leaf!" At that a white light emitted from Caladan. The grass type yelled out his battle challenge as his form grew and solidified. The shell extended and bushes grew along the sides, whipping out a storm of leaves at the fire type. Caladan's jaw grew as well, bony projections protecting his underside. Jill's entire team was yelling and cheering as their friend attained a new level of power.

"Take this!" the deep voice thundered as the leaves closed on their target. Now both Arthur and Blaze were engaged, widening their stances and voicing their own challenges. Suddenly the flames of battle were roaring once more from the ashes in the champion. Here was what he was missing, the exhilaration of seeing your Pokemon grow and the power you can achieve!

"Alright Blaze, she's shown us her power. Now I think it's about time we show her our true power!" Blaze shrugged off the razor leaf attack like nothing. Caladan was stunned. He had sent such force with that attack he was sure that it would do something. Instead, at Arthur's words Blaze did what Jill had been expecting from the beginning. The fire was lit and just like that, heat was pouring off the Typhlosion in waves. Jill was both excited and fearful as well.

"Not bad, but you've got a ways to go before you reach this level" Blaze told the grass type starter who was looking on in defiance. "Here's a taste to show you how far you still have to go!" Air was sucked into the lungs and fire sacs at the back of Blaze's mouth before the airway in his throat constricted as he let loose a torrent of fire. Jill could only look on in fear and awe as the attack moved forward in slow motion. She was about to take a step forward to help her friend when she saw Arthur. Their eyes meeting, he shook his head and she understood.

* * *

Looking upon this battle one could see the future. These two here, held in their hands the power in which they could use to reshape the world for the better. Look now upon the young woman battling her hardest and her first Pokemon finally evolving. And to there, the young man who came in the search of answers and found them in her. The understanding he had about what he witnessed was impressive. Even without unleashing his fullest potential, it could be seen.

And now look as he helps her team. The fire type helping the grass type. The mutually held respect between the two battlers. Something here had been forged. Would it be enough in the years to come? Hard to say. Why though would one still question the truth behind such convictions? What was it that held someone back from committing everything they were to a cause?

The two presences left the hilltop, only the young man looking back. He knew because he had been bonded. The truth was present in his eyes and the soul stone. Those that took on that which it represented. Still the question lingered.

 _Worthy?_

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 18, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 18, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Staravia) - level 18, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 17, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty

Arthur's Pokemon:  
Blaze (Typhlosion) - level 76, ability: Blaze, nature: Modest

Long chapter this time folks. There was quite a bit I wanted to add in. I cut down the time spent in Eterna only because I couldn't see how it would add to the story I was building. Instead this give us a different look at some things and how they inter-relate. I hope you enjoyed it and the special battle between Arthur and Jill. There was a brief mention of this before in Legends, however I expanded on Arthur's time here in Sinnoh to add to the plot. I will also note that I have taken some liberty with the Pokemon universe and have added some ideas that are mine and not stated anywhere I'm aware of. Please let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 12 - Belief

Chapter 12 – Belief

A chime sounded as the two trainers stepped through the doors to the small café. Espresso and coffee assailed the nostrils of the young man. Looking around he spotted the person he was here to meet. Jill watched as Arthur walked over to the counter to order a drink and a snack. She was still a little stunned from their battle. After putting everything she had on the line, she was nothing compared to this champion. At least not yet. For some reason he believed she would someday reach his level. He had invited her along to this meeting too for another unknown reason. Jill spied Cynthia waiting in the corner booth a small smile on her face.

"How was the battle Jill?" the Sinnoh champion asked. Not hello, no comment on how long it had been since the blonde had seen her cousin, but straight to business. The battle. But how could she know Jill had battled Arthur.

"One can always tell the signs of battle" Arthur commented behind Jill, as if he was reading her mind.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your look. It has that drained appearance that only comes from a tough battle. One where you've put all you had on the line. The truly amazing battles take some time to recover from" Arthur responded. Jill could only nod along as Cynthia pointed out a chair. "You'd best be careful though Cynthia. Your cousin here will more than likely be as strong as you someday."

"I would relish the challenge" Cynthia said with a full grin. The look transformed the blonde. Gone was the seriousness that everyone attributed to the champion, replaced with a beauty few could match. Arthur seemed completely unfazed by this, or was too absorbed in the lemon loaf he was currently wolfing down to notice.

"So any leads yet?" Arthur asked between mouthfuls. Cynthia took a sip of her coffee before responding. Jill noticed the slight tensing of her cousin's shoulders and the crossing of her legs. Telltale signs that whatever they were talking about was uncomfortable.

"Possibly. The fact that Cyrus was here along with one of his executives worries me. But there was also a tip of something from Maylene apparently so we're spreading ourselves a bit thin."

"What about the international police?"

"No authority over business. They haven't explicitly committed any felonies so there's nothing to follow up on. All we can do is keep our ears to the ground and hope we catch whatever is going on before they start causing civil unrest." Jill was completely lost as to what these two were talking about at the moment, and neither seemed to pay attention as she excused herself to use the restroom.

Cynthia and Arthur watched the young trainer leave before turning the conversation. Jill didn't notice their regard more than likely due to her exhaustion.

"She was that good?" Cynthia asked quietly.

"Still has a ways to go, but there's something there Cynthia. And she's being watched." Bright blue eyes hardened on the Johto champion who was taking a drink. He simply shrugged. "Let's be honest Cynthia, what could we do to help? Whatever is keeping an eye on her, doesn't live in this realm. Argyra would've told me if she was in danger."

"Are you certain?" Cynthia asked. She was incredibly worried for her cousin's safety especially after learning that Jill was the one who had single handily stormed the wind works to save it. The parallels to Arthur were already becoming uncanny.

"I'm certain. I battled her to get a read, and through the whole thing I could feel something. Maybe it was just Argyra, but I don't believe it was. Too old."

"So the legends are true then?" Again the young man shrugged.

"I don't have any proof they aren't. And from what you've explained, with Sinnoh being a convergence point, there's no reason to think otherwise. What we need to find out is if whoever is behind these disturbances is thinking the same thing you are."

"Team Rocket didn't go after the legends though" Cynthia noted. Arthur frowned slightly into his cup.

"No they didn't; but Giovanni tried to create his own four years ago. Red stopped it but it cost him, I think. Just like it costs everyone who goes in search of legends."

"They're that dangerous?"

"If in the wrong hands, or unleashed in a rage. Their power is unimaginable."

"And Jill would set herself in the way…" Cynthia looked over as the young woman emerged and headed back to the table.

"You'll need to keep an eye on her. Help her when she needs it. Cause something big is coming to Sinnoh Cynthia and she can't do it alone."

* * *

Jill returned to the table and looked at the hardness in Cynthia's face to the smile behind Arthur's. The young man was completely alluring. His deep blue eyes and faint stubble had Jill thinking all sorts of things that had nothing to do with Pokemon.

"So Arthur, what brings you to Sinnoh?" Jill asked, trying to keep her voice even. She was an ant compared to these two giants.

"There's just something about this regions history that fascinates me. However, I'm not here long. I intend to set out in Unova and travel there. I've heard some interesting things about that region and would like to explore it."

"I met a gym leader from Unova! His name was Clay" Jill said excitedly. Cynthia laughed.

"I've had a couple of interesting conversations with Clay. Seemed completely enthralled with my Garchomp. Something about it being part ground type" the blonde said. Arthur's smile grew larger.

"Well I'm not sure about taking on the gym challenge there yet but perhaps. I doubt they'd be able to handle Blaze though…" Arthur's thoughts trailed off as he pondered the future.

"And Jill what are your plans?" Cynthia asked.

"Well the next gym I need to challenge is here" Jill responded thinking that she needed to set up a time for that.

"Gardenia is strong, but I have a feeling you won't have too much trouble with her" Cynthia said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she's a grass type leader" Cynthia began, a statement Arthur finished.

"Meaning your Ponyta and Staravia shouldn't have any issues with that gym." Jill nodded in self-reproach. Of course a flying type and fire type would be advantageous to battling a grass type gym leader.

"When do you plan on challenging her?" Cynthia asked. Jill didn't have an answer just yet as she hadn't had an opportunity to visit the gym and sign up for a time slot. Seeing this on the young trainers face, Cynthia pulled out her mobile and started typing away. Arthur was still staring at Jill with an interesting look, one Jill couldn't place. Almost as if he was studying her, gauging her once more. In another way than in battle.

"Done. Gardenia will battle you tomorrow" the blonde champion said. Arthur laughed at the shocked look on the young woman's face.

"The perks of being champion allows some amount of freedom when it comes to setting up appointments" Arthur explained. "Most gym leader listen when we say something about up and coming trainers. Gardenia will be difficult to defeat. More so than Roark." Jill looked at the Johto champion.

"I can defeat her."

* * *

Arthur stepped away from the window overlooking the city. His hotel room had been arranged by Cynthia who was also staying here, albeit quietly. The young champion was happy to not have others hounding his heels. It would instead allow him to do some research. Turning around, hands in his pockets, Arthur looked to his starter Blaze laying on the floor and the egg in its case upon the chair. One deep blue eye opened to appraise his trainer.

"What are you searching for?" the fire type questioned.

"I honestly don't know. There's something here, both Argyra and I agree on that. But there isn't the same pull."

"You said that before. What do you mean by that?" Arthur walked over to the travel case for the egg and opened it so he could place his hand on the slightly warmed shell. Blaze watched his trainer closely.

"There was a certain drive to create back the balance in Kanto and Johto. Something was telling me that what I was doing there was needed and important." Arthur was still looking down at the slate grey egg.

"It was important."

"I know. That feeling isn't here though. It's somewhere else. That girl awakened something in me. When I was watching you battle again…" Blaze was grinning, a look that put a certain feral appearance on his face.

"Felt right. Took her a while to ignite my flames though" Blaze replied. Arthur chuckled turning around after putting the case back together.

"Yes but she was something else. I think she's the reason I don't feel the pull here." Blaze was staring intently at his partner. Arthur sat down at the desk and opened his laptop. The screen lit up as he typed in the password.

"So Argyra was right then? We're needed somewhere else?" Arthur nodded. The real question was where.

* * *

In the neighboring room, Cynthia was sitting on the couch with the news on in the background. Nothing on Team Galactic but she was still keeping her ear to the ground. Her thoughts were troubled however. A young woman was putting herself in the path of these rather dangerous people. Not that they had done anything overtly, but that didn't mean they couldn't push things past the breaking point. The Windworks incident was almost the tipping point. Yet Jill went in there and stopped it meaning that this team was a rather underdeveloped. Cynthia didn't like that her cousin was putting herself in the path of someone whose goals were larger and more dangerous than anyone knew. The champion's phone started buzzing.

"Cynthia?" a male's voice said.

"Speaking."

"I have something you might be interested in."

"And what might that be?" the champion asked confused.

"Something to test chosen ones."

* * *

Her team was arrayed in the yard behind the Pokemon centre. Jill had a brush and was running it along Epona's fine hair. It was soothing in a way to watch that white hair glisten in the flickering firelight given off by her mane.

"That trainer is something else" Chase muttered under his breath. Star looked over at the electric type noting his subdued demeanor.

"I've never once come across anything that powerful before, and there were those among my herd who were indeed strong" Epona said softly. Star looked at the small team gathered together here and how they seemed somewhat dejected. As if the loss they had just experienced had taken something from them. Jill was smiling slightly as she kept at Epona's fur.

"You guys are looking at this the wrong way" the young trainer said. All of her Pokemon looked at her, even Caladan who had been staring up at the sky, lost in his own thoughts. Jill smiled in truth before continuing.

"Arthur was the trainer we faced today. He's the champion of both Johto and Kanto. His strength rivals Cynthia's and she's the champion here. That means we simply still have a ways to go before we are at their level to compete with them. And besides, it wasn't a total loss! Cal evolved!" The grass type looked at his trainer.

"But I lost…"

"Cal you lost to a trainer who has been doing this for over a year and has conquered another league all together. And Blaze had the type advantage. Granted, I wasn't expecting a ground type move like earthquake. And that's what I mean! We learned something from this loss, and Cal, you faced down fire. We can do this guys, we just have to believe in ourselves. Together we'll get stronger and the next time we face Arthur, we'll beat him!"

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 18, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 18, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Staravia) - level 18, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 17, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty

A Christmas eve update! Been a while as I've been busy and had a bit of writers block, hence the reason for the shorter chapter. Needed a filler, something to explain a bit more of Cynthia's worry and what Arthur had to do with it all. Hope everyone has a wonderful holidays and will see you all soon!


	14. Chapter 13 - Petal Dance

Chapter 13 – Petal Dance

Challenges come in many different forms throughout one's life. Trainers pick particularly difficult paths, facing obstacles from every walk of life. Nature throws curve balls all the time, whether that's blistering heat, mind numbing cold, physical exhaustion, or tricks on ones psych.

Then there are the other trainers, people and Pokemon who willing put themselves before one another to do battle and determine who can come up with victory. Travellers the world over battled daily to strengthen bonds and grow. Teams rose and fell with each battle, and those competing would either learn or fall to the wayside. Novel strategies took place all the time to confound or procure victory. Some only did it for fun whilst others were in it to create a name for themselves.

And then there are those out there who would challenge the gods. Would carve their names into history as the strongest. The most capable. The most willing to put everything on the line to come out as the best trainer. Their teams were always marked in some way, powerful beyond comprehension. A will that was indomitable. They were what champions were made of. These people however created a system wherein they could create benchmarks as proof that they were capable. That they deserved the titles bestowed upon them. This lead to the creation of not only the various leagues, but also the Pokemon gym.

Now not everyone could be a gym leader. No, this position was incredibly difficult. It took years of funding, both public and private, to create this system of trainer checkpoints. Individuals dedicated to this life were people of a different sort of mettle. Do not be confused as to thinking they are weak. Quite the opposite. Most kept their team of Pokemon primes in reserve. Using them to train the next generations aspiring individuals. They would temper their power to create matches which would allow those travelling to test themselves, but still have trouble. An all-out assault after all would prove nothing. Why tear someone apart with an abundance of power? What does that prove after all when the challengers are attempting to see what they are made of? Testing is much better.

This is also the reason why gym leaders were special in their own right. Leave the power for the Elites and champions. Rules imposed on gyms created conditions which some chose over the all-out force and unleashing of awe that Pokemon were capable of. Instead, it required strategy, quick thinking and a desire to succeed where you are positioned to fail. People were quick to dismiss gym leaders, but some saw the romance behind what they represented. Anyone who was strong enough to become champion typically understood this. The balance was unfair, but these individuals wouldn't have it any other way. They were the ones who allowed those passing through to grow. They empowered others to do their best. They pushed everyone to their limits in battle. They were the ones who upheld the beauty that was Pokemon battling.

Gardenia had created her gym to show the mastery and beauty that nature could provide. A grassy terrain surrounded by flowering fields and shrubbery. She had always grown up loving grass type Pokemon, and living in Eterna so close to the forest, she had met and befriended plenty. Now she was old enough to run her own gym, creating in this town steeped in history, another point for trainers to grow and learn. And she loved watching them grow. It was the same as watching flowers come in to bloom. This was also part of the reason why she had a gym rule that every challenger must face off against those who spent their days learning under Gardenia's tutelage. Today would be no exception.

* * *

Arthur stood beside Cynthia looking down upon the final battle field. Gardenia was waiting for her challenger, the young woman who Arthur believed to hold much promise. Still he couldn't shake why he felt that way. This wasn't his region, nor his place. That pull that he had felt along his journey through Johto was beginning to come back. He could feel that much. But something told the young champion it wasn't here. Cynthia had things under control here. The champion of Sinnoh was one of the most powerful trainers there was. Most pitted her against Red as the two titans. Arthur in the minds of society was close to that pinnacle as well. So why should he be here? Sinnoh had its guardian, as did Kanto. Was his place back in Johto?

"You seem awfully quiet. Something on your mind?" Cynthia asked not looking at the young man beside her.

"I need to see this battle to know for certain what she could do."

"That's not the truth Arthur." The young man looked at Cynthia's hardened eyes. She was reading him rather well.

"You've got some experience in this…" Arthur stated offhandedly about her remark. The blonde nodded. "The truth is, I don't know where I need to be. I've spoken with the legends. They say balance is degrading. It's falling apart. How am I to fix that though when I have no idea where I'm needed?" Cynthia's bangs once more fell in front of her one eye as she looked back down to the battlefield.

"I don't know that I have an answer for you Arthur, but I've felt much the same way lately, ever since you told me about the legends. And I know for a fact something is going on here in my region, bubbling beneath the surface but I can't seem to find that lead. What I do know is some wisdom my grandmother imparted on me a long time ago, something I didn't really come to understand until more recently. It was a quote. Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice: It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."

* * *

Jill looked up at the catwalks above the audience to see the two champions watching her. Anxiousness swept through her as she realized they had stayed simply to watch her second gym battle. And while she may have easily defeated the underlings, the leader herself here would be a completely different story.

"Well well Jill, I'm impressed. You defeated everyone rather quickly for a newer trainer. But now you'll have to defeat me if you want my gym badge!" Gardenia said with a wink. Jill focused her attention on the battle at hand. It would avail her nothing if she was distracted by who was in the stands currently. "Are you ready?" Jill nodded. The ref for the battle stepped up to the sideline.

"The rules for this battle. It will be a three on three battle. The victor will be decided when all of the opponents Pokemon are no longer able to battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Trainers ready? Then begin!" Both ladies grabbed their first Pokemon and released. Gardenia was starting with a rather familiar face to Jill, a Turtwig.

"I heard you picked Turtwig as your starter Jill! A great choice, but I'm about to show you how to unlock it's true potential!" Gardenia said. Jill however simply smiled. Her first Pokemon was Epona, and the fiery horse was definitely ready for this match. Jill knew that speed and the type advantage should make this first matchup an easier one.

"A Ponyta? Where did you catch one of those?" Gardenia asked in surprise. It Jill had to remind herself that the equine species weren't super common to see in battle these days due to the lack of wild herds left.

"There was still a wild herd living outside Oreburgh, and Epona here decided to join our team!" Jill said with enthusiasm. What she left out was this was Epona's first real challenge. So far Jill had only used the fire type in wild battles to allow her to grow.

"Well let's get this battle underway then! Turtwig use razor leaf!" Gardenia called out. Jill frowned knowing just as well as the leader that a grass type attack would be completely ineffective against Ponyta.

"Counter with ember and follow up with flame wheel" Jill said. Epona leapt into action, throwing out hot coals incinerating the incoming leaves before becoming a ball of fire blazing across the battlefield. A black trail followed the horse as she crashed into Gardenia's Turtwig, knocking out the grass type in one shot.

"Turtwig is unable to battle!" the ref announced, declaring Epona the victor of the first round. Jill was grinning. If that was her Turtwig's potential, then this gym battle was going to be a sweep!

"Wow, one shot! I'm impressed Jill, but this next challenger won't be so easy!" Gardenia sent out her next Pokemon, what appeared to be an upside down flower. Jill looked on confused. How did this gym leader expect a flower to defeat a fire type?

"Alright Epona same thing again, use flame wheel!" Epona responded by charging forward once more. Jill was impressed with her partner's responses to this battle. Epona's normally thoughtful and almost whimsical demeanor was replaced instead by focus and drive. As the horse wreathed herself in flames once more, Jill noticed Gardenia smiling.

"Jill, I'm a grass type gym leader. You didn't really think I had no defense against fire types did you?" she asked, and Jill felt her spirits sink. How could she have gotten so overconfident? "Use grass knot Cherrim!" Jill could only look on in horror as she froze. The flat and solid ground in front of Epona was now the exact opposite and blades of grass tied themselves together at the command of the green glow coming off the purple flower. Epona screamed as she fell hard to the ground.

"Epona!" Jill cried out. Trembling the fire type regained her feet.

"I shall be fine trainer Jill. However, I must admit that scared me for a moment" the fire type responded.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more aware. Are you alright to continue?" Epona's eyes were shinning with fierce determination as she neighed, her own battle cry.

"Now use leech seed!" Gardenia called out. Cherrim responded by launching a glowing seed at Epona.

"Don't let it touch you!" Jill called out and Epona once more took out at a gallop. The seed missed as did the following one. What Gardenia and Cherrim weren't ready for was how close this brought Epona to the opponent. As Jill yelled go, Epona struck the grass type true this time with flame wheel. The powerful strike once more knocked out Gardenia's Pokemon.

"I'm impressed Jill! You've trained your Ponyta extremely well! But my last Pokemon will be sure to cause you some problems!" Jill watched carefully as Gardenia sent out her final Pokemon. The first two had been taken out rather quickly, but now she was much more cautious of what could appear. The next appearance caught Jill off guard once more. This time the flowers were used as hands, if she could use that term. A mask of sorts covered the eyes of the opposing Pokemon. Jill took out her Pokedex to see what she was up against.

"Roserade, the bouquet Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Budew. Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near fatal power." Checking the screen further, Jill noticed that it was a dual poison grass type. She looked up again and saw that Gardenia was grinning. This is what she was waiting for. Here was the Pokemon responsible, Jill was sure, for putting a pause to more than one journey while people tried to figure it out. But she wasn't just some regular trainer either.

"Alright Epona we're going to have to be careful here…" Jill wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as Gardenia and Roserade jumped into action. The flower Pokemon launched purple nettles at the fire type, forcing Epona to keep moving once more. A detached part of Jill's mind noted that Gardenia was more than likely attempting to wear down her opponent, especially when the gym leaders Pokemon had no attacks that were particularly effective against fire types.

"Epona conserve your energy and use ember to block the poison sting!" Jill called out. She'd seen this strategy work more than a few times, countering an attack with another attack. It wasn't something they'd really trained for, but her Pokemon seemed up to the challenge. Epona's mane let out a mass of burning embers, nullifying the incoming stingers. Gardenia was still smiling meaning that she was far from finished.

"Let's see you dodge this then! Roserade, use stun spore!" Jill was frozen. Gardenia was throwing out different strategies like a young child tearing apart their room looking for their favourite toy. How was Jill supposed to keep countering different strategies? Frantically thinking, she yelled out the first thing that came to mind.

"Epona super heat your flames and charge in with flame wheel!"

* * *

"Well would you look at that… it worked" Arthur said quietly. Cynthia looked down at her cousin and the young woman rushed out onto the field. Jill had only used two of her Pokemon to defeat this gym, something that few trainers could say.

"She certainly used the type matches to her advantage" Cynthia said.

"Yes, but it wasn't just that. She remained calm and collected considering what Gardenia was attempting to do."

"Yes the constant change of strategy was not what I was expecting." Arthur looked at the blonde.

"She's something alright Cynthia. I don't know what's happening here in this region, but she'll play a role I believe. There's something about her and you might want to be careful too. Power draws power after all. And I have a feeling she's going to steal your title from you" Arthur finished with a sly wink. Cynthia however, couldn't help but think the younger champion was right.

* * *

"You were amazing Epona! And we did it!" Jill said excitedly as she hugged her fiery partner. Epona was breathing heavier but looked overjoyed that her trainer was pleased.

"That was a most exhilarating experience" the fire type said.

"Excellent job Jill! When Cynthia said that there was a trainer to battle and that it would be worth it, she wasn't kidding!" Gardenia said walking up to the pair.

"Cynthia really said that about me?" Jill asked.

"Yes, she said that you were someone worth challenging. And now I can see why you were able to beat Roark. Just beware, the gym challenges only get harder from here on out. Where are you planning on going to next?"

"Well I was planning on continuing a bit west and I believe Hearthome was the next city with a gym that way" Jill responded looking down at the new badge in her hand.

"Good luck then" Gardenia said. "Fantina the gym leader there is a real challenge!"

* * *

Jill exited the gym and noted the two champions waiting off to the side of the road. Cautiously the not so new trainer walked over, unsure if she was fit to join such company.

"That was an impressive battle" Arthur said.

"Good job adapting to the varying strategies Gardenia kept using" Cynthia added. Jill was immediately blushing and couldn't quite string together a thank you. "I think Arthur was right in stating that I may have quite the challenge in a few months. You still have some growing to do yet I think but you're well on your way to being able to challenge the league cousin." Jill was stunned with such a proclamation. To have the champion of Sinnoh state that she, Jill, would be able to challenge the league and possibly defeat the blonde, well that was something else.

"I think it's time I took my leave Cynthia. I don't think I'll be much help here anymore, but you know what my thoughts are about that." Arthur held out his hand which the other champion grasped nodding her understanding. The young man then turned to Jill. "A piece of advice; don't give up. There will be a time when you don't think you'll be able to go on. That the task in front of you is insurmountable. It isn't. You'll always have your team by your side, and when you yourself don't think you can go on, take solace from them. Together you'll be able to achieve a balance no other can." Jill nodded, not completely understanding what the young man meant. She wasn't about to throw away the advice though. The two woman watched the champion of both Johto and Kanto walk away.

"He's seen so much for one so young already. I think someday Jill you and he will have that in common. I too however must be leaving. I enjoyed your battle and I wish you luck on the road ahead. There is one more thing..." The champion reached down behind her and brought up a case of some sort. Nestled inside was an egg, shockingly white with red and blue triangles of some sort. The design was interesting to say the least.

"Do you know what this is? Cynthia asked. Jill shook her head. "It's a Pokemon egg. This particular egg won't hatch for just anyone, but I have a feeling it might for you."

"Wait you're giving me an egg?" Jill said incredulously.

"I am. If it hatches Jill you will have one more member of your team capable of some amazing feats. Take good care of it." Jill could only nod as she looked on in wonder at the gift she had received.

Cynthia shook her cousins hand leaving the young trainer there. Jill had barely said a word, and hadn't needed to. The two champions seemed to understand something she didn't. At least not yet. But she would one day. That was a promise she would keep.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 18, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 18, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Staravia) - level 18, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 20, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Egg

My apologies for the extended break folks. I had a real hard time with this chapter as the battle was ridiculously easy. Also it should be noted, the quote Cynthia uses is from William Jennings Bryan. Always have to make sure we give credit where credit is due. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully I can send some more chapters out in the next little while here.


	15. Chapter 14 - A High Price

Chapter 14 – A High Price

The woman stormed into the hallway, fire lighting her eyes. Idiocy was reserved for those who did not see the vision she did. Who could not understand all that was wrong with the world and yet did nothing. She was, in her mind, a part of the solution. In the new world, all that was corrupt and wrong would be rectified.

Including stupidity on the highest levels.

The particular grunts were simply lucky she didn't simply kill them outright. Sorely tempted as she was, she needed all the man power she could get. One never knew when they might finally find that missing piece of the puzzle which would allow her to figure out of all of these dots connected. And because of that chance, she would not waste resources. But this act bordered on insanity. Lay low and remain unnoticed he had said. Those were his orders. Find what needed to be found and report back. But do not attract undue attention onto yourself. She needed to get her anger under control. She needed to be more like her boss.

"What in the fucking world were you two complete fucking inept waste of spaces thinking?" she hissed furiously when she was led to the two grunts standing outside her office. Both men cowered away, giving the woman both sadistic pleasure and disgust in equal amounts. People with no confidence, while sometimes useful were the bane of her existence.

"We… we…"

"Quit fucking stuttering and answer me!"

"We heard rumours miss…" The glare she leveled at the second man silenced him in an instant.

"It's commander" she said in a quiet tone that promised murder.

"Commander, we heard rumours about this guy. We thought it would be better to investigate them here" the first man explained almost in a whisper.

"What kind of rumours?"

"Well see, while he sells bikes and outdoor stuff, he also apparently knows some old legend stuffs…"

"So you just decided to kidnap one of the most well known and liked business owners in the city and bring him here?" Both men were ghostly white and couldn't barely manage a nod. "If he yields me nothing, I will flay you both alive, am I understood?" The two grunts nodded.

* * *

Steam condensed on the mirror fogging it up, forcing Jill to wipe it once more and see her reflection. In the main room, most of her Pokemon were lounging around, eating or pretending to sleep while their trainer freshened up. Jill had sleep in longer than she intended due to her complete exhaustion from the past couple of days. However, the creature comforts of the Pokemon centre were quite simply put, delightful. Showering and having clean hair was a luxury she missed greatly while on the road. Hell even being able to shave her legs and wash her face properly was something, that while living at home had seemed regular routines, while travelling she wouldn't get to for great lengths of time.

Stepping out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her figure, she set about finding a clean set of clothes. Her Pokemon barely registered her. The news was playing in the background which was Jill's attempt to stay current with the world around her. Journeying was something that so many did almost as a right of passage, but that didn't mean that things with the rest of the world simply stopped.

 _"The notable business man was last seen tending to his bike shop. If anyone has any word of Mr. Randy's whereabouts, the police line can be found on our page…"_ Jill shook her head. Crime seemed to be spreading around. Perhaps the events in Goldenrod had bolstered the confidence of other groups to start an aggressive expansion Jill mused. Not something that was good but a thought none the less. Team Rocket had done something unthinkable and now others were almost rushing in to fill the void. Like that Team Galactic or whatever they were called back at the Valley Windworks.

"Jill that woman was saying something about Galactic when you were in the room there" Caladan said as the young woman found an outfit for the day.

"You mean the corporation?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like something here. Some building?" Jill turned and looked at her starter, still only covered by a towel.

"Well the Galactic Corporation does have a bunch of offices around Sinnoh. But I wasn't aware of one here in Eterna…"

"Wait is that the same as the people we fought off a while ago?" Chase asked.

"No Galactic corporation is a business. I don't know that the people we fought are connected to them" Jill responded stepping back into the bathroom to change. Her mind began racing though. What if they were connected? After Goldenrod and the revelation that Senator Archer was in fact the mastermind behind the Rocket siege, was it so far fetched to believe that a large corporation here in Sinnoh was instead a front?

* * *

Jupiter walked into the office and appraised the man tied to the chair there. Probably in his late fifties, he was balding and had a small gut. Average looks, but the nicest demeanor for a businessman in this town. And apparently he knew something about the legends this city was famous for. He looked up at the cold woman standing in front of him.

"Are you the one behind my kidnapping? I can pay…" Jupiter's backhanded slap rocked the mans head to the side and shut him up immediately.

"I have questions, and I suggest you answer them. Then perhaps you can get back to your pathetic excuse for a woman" Jupiter said with contempt. The man nodded, unsure how unstable this woman was. "It's said you know something about the legends in this city."

"The deities yes."

"What do you mean deities?" Jupiter asked.

"Two Pokemon of immense power, from the beginning of our world. That is what the legends speak of here." Her rage and lust for violence was suddenly gone, evaporated at those words. Here finally was the understanding she had been searching for in this city. She began recording.

"The statue and plaque seem to only indicate one entity two powers."

"The founders had it wrong. There are two. They were named in ancient terms for rulers of time and space" the man said. Jupiter frowned.

"Time and space were created separate?" The man nodded, his interest in this subject overruling his natural fear and flight urges.

"Time flows as a river, or so it is said, the strings of which are plucked at and managed by Dialga. Space is not quite as clear to the ancients, however, they state it too had a ruler in Palkia. Together the two of them give rise to what we understand today."

"So neither can give rise to something new, without touching upon the other?" Jupiter asked. She was digging deep but this was what her boss needed to know. If he was going to play with these ancient powers, they had all best be ready for what could come through.

"I don't know. I have only a limited understanding of local lore, and it took me years simply to find out that information. It was not one, but two and if they are put against one another, we may all suffer. By all accounts that kind of power cannot possibly be mastered."

"So do they exist then?" Jupiter wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. The ancients could have been putting a face to something they truly did not understand, something to give substance and honour. Its hard to say." With all this new information, Jupiter began pacing around. She would have to leave soon and speak to her boss in person.

* * *

Jill walked up to the rather unassuming building. There was of course the name of the corporation across its face and the top held what Jill assumed to be some type of communications thing. All she really knew about the company was that they did something with telecommunications and energy. Walking inside, it looked like any other office building. These people were hustling around with much more urgency though, as if something big had happened. But perhaps that was simply daily life?

Staircases were just ahead, and with no security that Jill could see, she headed towards them. People simply wandered around her weaving this way and that. She was simply one more person in a massive system of cogs. Activity died down drastically as she made her way up the levels. What did distract the young woman however was the ancient artifacts that were being studied. She was constantly stopping to see what they were. Plaques and sayings were everywhere, describing things she had never thought of before. There were various descriptions of ancient beings of immense power, people who were controlling the very elements themselves. All of this ancient drawings or sayings seemed to have something in common however. A search for something. That or the war with whatever it was that the ancients had to war with.

Pokemon were prevalent throughout as well. Most were depictions of humans and Pokemon working together, or what Jill assumed was together. But there were also wars, human's vs Pokemon, humans and Pokemon working together against other humans and Pokemon. None of what she was seeing was making much sense. However, what Jill could piece together is that this building for Galactic wasn't just for telecommunications. No they seemed to be searching for something else all together. It was a few more minutes before Jill came to the top floor and it was here that she found something completely out of place. Two men were guarding the door to what the young trainer assumed was an office.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" The one accosted her. Jill fumbled long enough for the guards to know she wasn't one of them.

"No unauthorized personnel are allowed up here. Who are you?" The other man on the left demanded.

"I'm looking for…" Jill hesitated not knowing which name she should use.

"You're in the wrong place little girl. But I doubt the boss will mind us roughing you up a bit…" the first man sneered reaching for a Poke ball. Jill frowned. If they thought they could get away with threatening her, then these two were seriously mistaken. The two grunts sent out their Pokemon, to which Jill responded in kind.

* * *

Crashing noises were coming from outside the door. Jupiter looked around at the thumps frowning. Something was wrong. No one was supposed to be up here, but the man in the chair there wasn't exactly an unknown. Had someone come to investigate? Had those goons outside simply attacked rather than reasoned?

"Shit…" Jupiter said under her breath. The man was also looking at the door something hopeful in his eyes. She didn't want to open the door, but this could be very serious. And besides, hadn't her boss left her completely in charge of this division?

"Don't think we're through yet" Jupiter said menacingly, causing the older man to shrink back down slightly. The Galactic commander walked over to the office door and pressed the panel to open it. What she saw surprised her. Both guards were knocked unconscious as were their Pokemon. Standing just in the hallway was a younger woman looking cross and serious. Her two Pokemon were also in fighting stances.

"And who do you think you are?" Jupiter demanded. The girl looked up at her, recognition flickering across the young woman's face.

"You're another one of those Team Galactic people aren't you?" she asked. Jupiter frowned at the fact that this upstart believed she could ask questions.

"I don't believe you work here, so why I don't call the police and arrest you for trespassing! Now who are you?" The young woman was still frowning. From behind the commander came a voice.

"Help!" The rest of what the man was going to say was cut off in a coughing fit as Jupiter's beloved Skuntank sprayed its noxious fumes.

"What are you doing to him?" the young trainer demanded.

"None of your concern but I can see you aren't going to let this go. I'll have to teach you a lesson Jupiter said with an evil grin. It looked like she would be able to unleash her anger after all.

* * *

Jill was shocked and angered. These people had kidnapped someone and were torturing him by all appearances. That was definitely not something she was going to simply stand by and let happen. Both Chase and Star were out, and she intended to let them loose.

"Star get him out of here! Chase preoccupy that Skuntank!" Star let loose her call and winged forward. She was fast closing the distance in an instant. However, what shocked both Chase and Jill was how quick their opponent was. The Stuntank was blindingly fast in reaction to the attack, though it certainly did not look the part. Claws of darkness lashed out tearing into Stars left wing. The avian cried out in pain at the same moment as Jill.

"STAR!" Chase yelled out. The first time he had ever used her name. She crashed into the floor and wall with a loud crack. Chase was already sprinting forward sparks flying off his body. He slammed into the bigger Pokemon with enough force to not only wind, but nearly break ribs. Sparks jumping off the electric type had another effect as well; they ignited the poisonous fumes in the room. Wind was audibly sucked into the room and with a whooshing sound, fire erupted out.

Jill recovered quick enough. She was winded from the impact with the wall, but worry for both of her Pokemon were overcoming her sense of pain. At least to her own body. Her mind was still reeling as though she too had felt the impact of the Skuntank's night slash attack on Star. Rushing into the office, she vaguely noted small sparks jumping from exposed wire, or maybe they were still from Chase. He was standing in front of Star's prone form, fur on end teeth bared out. His normally amber eyes were red shot, and it took him a second to recognize his trainer as a non-threat.

"Where is she?" Chase demanded. He was so angry Jill could barely make him out. She knelt down and took her other friend into her arms, tears streaming down her reddened face.

"She's gone Chase…" Jill sobbed. Somehow she knew the commander was already making her way out of town. There was no way this was going to covered up. The young woman looked up at some groaning. She had completely forgot about the other man in the room who was knocked sideways along with the now broken chair.

"My dear are you alright?" he asked haltingly. It was easily seen that he was not really better off than Jill, but something about the image of the young trainer kneeling on the floor with a bloodied Pokemon had the business man thinking of something more than himself. "Here let me see the poor thing" he said. Jill was silently crying and didn't want to let go, but she did. She didn't know what else to do for her friend. Chase looked on lost, his battle lust gone, but still not noticing the blackened patches of fur along his body.

"She's still breathing, but we need to get her to a centre now" the man said. He stood up shakily, Jill with him and they rushed out.

 _Please Arceus, please let her still live._

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 18, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 18, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Star (Staravia) - level 18, ability: Keen Eye, nature: Lax  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 20, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Egg

Next chapter up. This one took me a while and I decided to change up the format a bit from the game. I just wanted to keep things interesting and I hope you don't mind the abbreviated run in with Team Galactic. I find that totally explaining their plan this soon to our protagonist just takes something away. The main focus should still be on the adventure right?

Anyways, let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 15 - Light through Grief

Chapter 15 – Light through Grief

Adversity was always something that people had to overcome. It came in many shapes and forms and was never the same for each person. Sometimes it was the thing that broke said person. Other times it was simply something overcome. And further still it could be the reason for people to step up and become something even greater.

For trainers, well they faced adversity on a daily basis. Fighting the wilderness, tiredness, other trainers. Then there were the gym battles themselves. For most, they were only able to obtain a few badges before being trumped in some way or another and giving in. Few persevered on towards the elites. Those select few who would challenge the best were then pitted against something far more powerful than anything they had typically faced before.

The young woman staring up at the stars however wasn't concerned with what was before her. She was still lost in the past, at the loss of a friend. Someone who she had brought along in this journey and because of that, had lead her to the doorstep of death. Even the twinkling pinpricks of light did nothing to invigorate the sense of wonder and awe that so many others felt when staring up at the blank excess of space.

No it was Jill's fault that her friend was no longer with her. She had failed in her one duty as a trainer. She was supposed to keep her friends safe and the exact opposite had been done to Star. True, her avian friend had not died, but it had been a close thing. No one was even sure if she would fly again. The damage done to her wing…

Tears glistened on the young woman's face. What was she doing out here? Why was she getting involved in something she wasn't ready for yet? Did she truly think she could go up against the world and win? She wasn't Arthur…

"Nice night" Caladan said softly to his trainer. Jill couldn't look at her starter, not like this. He was too knowing though. There was a connection between the two of them that none of the others had quite achieved. Jill still didn't respond however.

"Hard to imagine that there are Pokemon who came from out there. Can't imagine not knowing about being on the ground. There's just something so… different about it."

"No offense Cal but I'm not really up for a philosophical conversation at the moment."

"Well that's good cause I wasn't really trying to have one. I was just making sure you could still talk." The grass type moved up beside his trainer then with a hefty sigh flopped on the ground, landing with a dull thud.

"I just can't bear it right now" Jill said in an undertone. "It's my fault Star's no longer with us."

"Well none of us believe that. We all chose this path Jill. We all are aware of the risks this journey poses us. All Pokemon are. But we know that the only way we can truly achieve greatness is to team with that one human who can show us how to be the best. That's you."

"I seriously doubt that…" Jill looked down at her partner and could see that he was as stubborn on this as the ground he was laying on.

"We're not the ones to be broken Jill. Star went in to save that man. How could you have known that oversized gas bag would be able to strike her? She was the fastest one of us. And besides, Arthur showed us we still have some ways to go. If I can face down fire, then you can use this. We'll get better and they won't be able to do to us what they did to Star." Jill knew all of this, but it was her that she was worried about. She wasn't as tough as her Pokemon. Sure she put on a brave face but what did that mean?

"Jill I came to talk to you cause we all need direction. I can't do it, I'm only good for support. Epona is a thinker not a leader. And Chase is lost right now. He's blaming himself as much as you are. We need you Jill." At that comment Jill looked to the electric type. He was asleep but there was something off about him. Had been since the incident at the Galactic building. He hadn't returned to his Poke ball and stayed in Stars room the entire time. Not even Jill had been able to move him while the nurses helped save his friend. The memory of course brought fresh tears to Jill's eyes.

"Oh Chase…" She stood up, causing Caladan to stand as well and watch as she walked over to the prone shape and kneel down. Epona woke up and looked at the scene. Jill wrapped her arms around Chase who awoke suddenly, quickly aware that his trainer was gripping him tight shaking and crying. Tears welled up in the amber eyes, and then he too was crying.

"I'm so sorry Chase… It's my fault…" Chase couldn't speak. His throat was constricted with sadness and helplessness. His friend was broken. His trainer in disarray. The team collapsing around him. All because he wasn't fast enough to help the one person on the team who he never thought he'd be friends with. He cared more for that feathered partner than he'd let on. Chase curled tight and clenched his eyes and mouth shut. Then heat washed over both Chase and Jill.

"It was no one's fault. Star was a brave soul who did what she could to protect those who were unable to do so themselves. It was her nature to do so. We must move on to honour this noble spirit." Epona's voice was so soft and soothing and rang with a sincerity that was to real to be false. Both Jill and Chase looked up then to each other. Tears glistened in both their eyes.

"I'm sorry Jill…" She shook her head.

"No Chase, there's nothing to apologize for" she said wiping his tears away. "Epona's right. Star was always trying to protect everyone. Remember when we first met her?"

"How could I forget. Feather brain tried tackling me…" Jill gave a small laugh, the first one in two weeks.

"Always the motherly sort. Star was brave and now we need to be brave for her. We'll get better, I promise."

"Jill…" Chase began but once more she shook her head.

"No we're doing this. We can't give up. We can do it. We have to." Caladan walked up placing his head on Jill's shoulder. Epona walked closer too kneeling close to everyone. Jill and Chase looked deeply at one another coming to an understanding. They would never forget, but neither would they let it stop them. He leaned in and she hugged him tight. A family once more.

A brilliant white glow surprised them all. Everyone looked around at the egg case which was producing the light. Jill stood up and reached out, opening the case. The egg was glowing with happiness and warmth, almost assuring everyone that it was going to be okay. Then with a resounding crack, the egg began hatching.

It took a moment but what appeared before Jill and her team was nothing short of euphoric. Another team member had joined them. Jill had even more tears in her eyes and a disconnected thought in her head wondered how much she could possibly cry.

"What is it Jill?" Caladan asked. He had never seen that particular Pokemon before.

"This is a Togepi. They don't hatch for very many people. And their shells are said to contain the happiness around them. Only the best trainers in the world seem to have a member of this evolution line on their team." Jill was staring in wonder at the little Pokemon in her arms.

"Mom?" the tiny guy said. Jill laughed a wet laugh but one coated in happiness.

"Almost little guy. Almost. You're so cute!" The little Pokemon seemed to be shining from deep from within. A pure white glow that seemed to have everyone else feeling to much better about the future. The newest addition didn't seem to be able to say much, but he did seem overly happy to everyone. Right up until he let out a massive yawn. Jill smiled at that. She walked back over to her team and sat up against Epona.

"Do you guys mind if we just sleep all together tonight? I think I need this…" Jill said looking at the small Pokemon in her arms. The others smiled and encircled their trainer.

"What are we going to call him?" Caladan asked. An old name suddenly came into Jill's head and she knew it was the right one.

"There's an old legend about an angel named Urim who was filled with light and happiness. I think that's pretty fitting considering what we just went through." The others couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Training was hard work for Jill and her team as they wandered through the wilderness to Hearthome. They spent plenty of time exploring caves and mountainous areas. This particular part of Sinnoh was home to some rather interesting Pokemon, and Jill was well aware the one species this area was famous for. The dragon type Pokemon, Gible.

Ever since Jill had seen her cousin use a Garchomp, Jill had known she too wanted to train the powerful dragon. In fact, it was her cousin who had interested her in the dragon type Pokemon to begin with. So graceful and powerful, although with that professor in Kalos finding out about the new fairy type, their power was somewhat more in check. Still that didn't stop the young woman from wanting one of her own.

Her team was still training hard, but Jill was paying attention to where she might find signs of the dragons. She did need to be careful though, because while she might find a Gible, there could also be Gabite or even Garchomp in the area. Nests were fiercely guarded and there was no way her team was taking on a fully evolved and overcharged Garchomp. The one thing she most certainly wasn't expecting was to have to take a defensive stance from one.

"Human!" a shout rang out. Jill was startled by it, as was her team. Eyes were scanning everywhere, and Jill quickly scooped up Urim off of Caladan's back. A small shape jumped down from a boulder and glared at the intruders.

"You dare intrude on my domain? You dare cross me?" The tiny dragon shouted. Chase stepped closer and cocked his head.

"What's a runt like you doing mocking us hey?" he taunted. The Gible's jaws opened wide revealing tiny knife like teeth.

"Your brave. Will you be the first to fall to my power?" it shot back. The voice was distinctly feminine.

"Like you could possibly take us on!" Chase fired back. His fur began standing on end, which did nothing to faze the dragon type. Jill was fascinated. This smaller Pokemon had quite the spirit, but it also seemed to have the confidence to back up its talk.

"We're very sorry miss, but we were just exploring and training" Jill said. Chase was widening his stance still.

"Come on then whatever you are. I shall deal with the human next!"

"Chase no!" Jill shouted. He froze and looked back.

"What do you mean no? I could take this thing no problem!"

"Chase, Gible are part ground type, meaning your electric attacks will have no effect while any of her ground attacks will be super effective. And I can tell she's probably one of the more powerful Gible's in the area."

"Not bad for a human. But seeing as that's the case, let us fight you and I. Especially if I hold the advantage!" Chase had his feral grin again, but wasn't so sure after what Jill had said. If his electric attacks had no effect, he lost his most powerful strikes.

"We don't need to fight… um sorry but do you have a name?" Jill asked after hesitating.

"My name human is Sphyrna. My mother named me after the powerful dragons of our nest!"

"A strong name indeed Sphyrna. My name is Jill and these are my partners. We're journeying to become the best."

"You travel to become strong? Why not simply stay in your nest and fight those around you? That is how you become strong."

"That is indeed one way to become strong little one" Epona chimed in.

"But not the only way. Experiencing everything else this world has to offer teaches you things you'd never had learned otherwise. This too makes you strong." Jill could see her words were having an impact.

"Is what she says true?" the dragon asked of the other Pokemon.

"She is the best trainer I've ever met and she is making each and every one of us stronger" Caladan said in his deep voice. Sphyrna seemed to be thinking quite hard about it. Jill could tell the little dragon wanted to become stronger but wasn't so sure about something.

"Prove it."

"I'm sorry?" Jill responded.

"Prove you've made them stronger." Sphyrna looked Jill square in the eye. If it was a battle to be had, a battle to catch what Jill had always wanted as a youngster, then it was a battle this little Pokemon would get.

"Caladan?" The grass type wandered up and stood ready.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 18, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 18, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 20, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 1, ability: Serene Grace nature: Brave

So during the battle against Jupiter, that Skuntank landed a critical that actually did wipe out Star. I was pissed. To lose someone so soon was a real blow. I couldn't bring myself to kill the avian however as the first time I played Platinum, the Staraptor that I had on my team actually bailed me out during the elite four and champion battle. So I decided to give Star an out rather than kill her off. However, she will no longer be with us. Perhaps I'll do a spin off sometime of the lives of the Pokemon from these stories if you the reader is interested. Let me know eh?

As for Sphryna, well I guess you'll just have to wait to see whether there is another team member or not. Urim's name does come from the biblical meaning of light or fire. Angel of happiness and light seemed like a good fit. Again any thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 16 - Report

Chapter 16 – Report

"What have we found out?" he asked as the young woman entered the room. He needed to remain level as usual. It unnerved most people he met. And when things didn't go as planned or complications arose, he was still the same level demeanor. So when news came of Jupiter's run from Eterna and a police investigation at the Galactic building there, people were worried. Nothing like this had ever happened before and the company was known for upstanding work.

Before Jupiter arrived in his office, Cyrus was watching the news from Eterna. Reports were unsettling for the company at best, but the spokespeople for Galactic corporation were handling the situation… adequately. Cyrus had remained out of the spotlight for the time being but would probably have to make a statement soon if only to reassure shareholders. The stock hit at the moment was acceptable but it would not do to continue losing profit. At least, not while his goals and plans were still some time away.

Jupiter walked in looking somewhat nervous. Her eyes were wide and she had taken care to look the part of a professional. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black skirt, hair pulled back into a bun. By all accounts, no one would recognize her as a commander. She stood behind one of the chairs looking out of the window while she waited for her commander in chief to address her. The question caught her off guard.

"Sir?"

"I do not find much use in constantly having to repeat myself Jupiter" the man said in his almost monotone voice.

"Sorry sir. The information from Eterna was far more than I had originally assumed it to be."

"In what way?"

"The statue sir was not what I hypothesized." Cyrus looked at the young woman resting his forearms on his desk. After a moment he gestured to one of the chairs which Jupiter took. She sat back straight and legs angled and hands in her lap.

"I've read some of the report but summarize it."

"The statue sir, I believed to be a convergence point. But it is just a simple representation of powers much greater than expected. We know of some legendary Pokemon out there with amazing qualities and unquantifiable power. Something that those who have experienced it can't describe accurately. These Pokemon however that I found out about… Sir they are just legendries. I think they are closer to gods." Cyrus didn't seem fazed by this information. He simply leaned back and turned around.

"Sir the statue in Eterna was a fusion of legends. Representations of both Pokemon spoken of and therefore not a depiction. There was a historian of sorts in the city as well though and he said that these Pokemon were around during the beginning of our universe. That they are the corporal representatives of space and time and hold those powers themselves." Unbeknownst to Jupiter, Cyrus was actually smiling. This was precisely the information he was hoping for. He had always assumed the legends were not just stories passed down but rather were founded in truth. Now it would appear that he was right. Silence enveloped the room.

"Are they real?" Cyrus finally asked, breaking the silence. He still wasn't facing Jupiter.

"I believe so yes. They don't seem to have much bearing beyond the obvious in our world currently, but they must somehow exist out there. There was one more thing sir." At this, Cyrus did finally turn and face his commander once more.

"There is evidence that a third power may also exist. I don't have any empirical data to back this assertion but the myths and points always point to a triangle. Another power to balance the other two."

"So if one were to attempt to access one of the two powers, the third may also come in to play?"

"Yes sir."

"Your next mission is to find any information out about this third power." Jupiter nodded. She was still nervous and maintaining perfect posture however waiting for judgement she knew must be coming.

"You will have any resources required at your disposal. It is a top priority."

"Understood sir."

"Anything else to report?"

"Just one more thing sir. I believe there is a convergence point here in Sinnoh still."

"Not in Eterna then."

"No sir. I believe at the top of Mt. Cornet. People have found ruins at the peak and there are interesting energy readings there. Some myths I found pointed to this area being a hotspot. Even researchers have examined it and believe there to be something more to those ruins than what you can just see on the surface." Cyrus frowned and looked at the paperwork before him. Jupiter waited in silence.

"I will see it properly studied then. You will have any reports I deem needing of further consideration."

"Yes sir." Cyrus nodded and Jupiter took her cue to leave. As she reached the door however, Cyrus added the one thing she was fearing.

"Jupiter?"

"Yes sir?" she asked turning to face her boss and taking her hand off the door knob.

"Do not make a mistake like this again. We cannot tolerate any disturbances and extra scrutiny. Keep the soilders in your command under control. You will not be held accountable for this accident but unable to be found. Am I understood?" Jupiter felt her eyes tear up and throat constrict. There was no tone of threat nor anger but something chilled the commander none the less.

"Yes sir" she replied in a tight voice.

"Dismissed."

* * *

The CEO walked through his companies labs towards the man who was working day and night to bring about a fruition to Cyrus' plans. People were working diligently as they created breakthroughs for technology or increased profits. Computers screens illuminated faces that Cyrus viewed more as drones. He would never understand the ability people had to simply stand under heel and work without complaint. He had never once showed any compassion for those without the will to make a difference. It simply made them useful cannon fodder.

"Charon I hope we have made some process?" Cyrus asked as he stepped up to the older scientist.

"I believe so yes. But getting what we need will not be easy. By my estimations we are likely a year away from any meaningful advances."

"So you have a theory then?"

"I do yes. If this information is accurate, and considering the source it is, then we need a way to open the door from our side. Something no known species is capable of doing."

"Then we need the technology to do it for us."

"Not quite. I mean yes, but not in the way you are referring to. Instead we need to create the key to the lock."

"I thought you said we needed to create a doorway."

"We do."

"Charon I do not have the patience to decipher what you mean."

"If there already exists a weak point, then we can simply create a key to open the portal to one of their worlds."

"Something such as a convergence point." Cyrus said in an undertone.

"Precisely! There cannot be a way that these species exist without an access point where they do not need to exhaust themselves to enter our plane."

"And you have a means to open this?" Charon smiled and pulled up the files on the computer, projecting them onto his office wall. Cyrus walked up to the picture showing a triangle on a cave wall and three unidentifiable Pokemon. Inside was a circle.

"The key to the goal" Charon said.

* * *

It was said to traverse the caverns of Mt. Cornet was to find yourself steeped in the worlds history. That from which everything came was found within the mountains bowels. And atop the peak sat the ruins of the planet itself. Said to be as old as the earth itself, these ruins had baffled historians and researchers for years. Even the best trainers in the world couldn't place what it was about them, yet all agreed that there was something about the ruins that gave off an aura of timeless power.

Within the mountain, people had created tunnels finding items of untold historic relevance. No one alive knew how old the paths were but they had been in use for years upon years. Upon these paths, destinies had been followed. Those who would change the world around them walked here attempting to do the unthinkable.

The young woman who walked up to him to admire the underground water system and its accompanying waterfall seemed so full of life. Cyrus was almost taken aback by the full force of determination and emotion written upon her face. Her features were made that much more beautiful. She took a few minutes to gather her breath as her team arrayed around the young woman to also admire natures beauty.

"According to one theory, Mt. Cornet is where the Sinnoh region began." Cyrus had no idea what prompted him to speak to this young woman. It wasn't like he found her interesting. No, that was a lie. There was something about this trainer that had captured his attention. Or was it the collection of Pokemon? They seemed to follow her completely willingly. A Grotle, Ponyta, Luxio, Togepi and Gible? That was not the mark of an unsuccessful trainer.

"I'm sorry?" she asked in reply. Perhaps she had barely registered she had stopped next to another human being.

"There is a theory about this mountain" Cyrus repeated not in the least bit annoyed. "The Sinnoh region was first formed here. In a newly created world, where only time flowed and space expanded…" The young woman was looking at him with interest.

"All this beauty… A place where there had been no strife…. What then, became of this world?" Cyrus asked. The trainer seemed taken aback by the question.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean…" she said in a quiet voice.

"How does a world which should have known no strife, a world of perfection and natural beauty, how does it become the world in which we know today?" The trainer frowned and looked back at the waterfall.

"I don't know. I suppose that times change? With that change comes the struggle of attempting to keep what we know and are comfortable with. Change scares most people because change is unknowable." Cyrus was silent for a minute to digest what she had said. There was truth to her words, but also hope. So much hope in fact that Cyrus himself wished she was right rather than he.

"You are not completely wrong, but that is not solely the reason. No instead, it is because the human spirit is weak and incomplete. This has allowed strife to spread to all aspects of our lives. The world is being ruined by it, a state which I find deplorable." He had to turn away. While he had said something to an outsider, it was something she needed to understand. The truth could not be run from. It must be faced and confronted.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked as the man walked away. All eye's of Jill's team followed him as the gloom swallowed his form.

"I'm not sure Chase. That view of the wold, its so empty. I mean yes humans as a whole have caused as much harm as good but… I don't know. To put the blame solely at the feet of mankind for all strife?" Jill was frowning once more.

"For some, the pain of knowledge is too much to bear" Epona said. Everyone now turned to look at the fire type.

"Figures hot stuff over there would go deep…" Chase muttered. Sphyrna was looking from one to the other not sure what to make of the exchange.

"What do you mean the pain of knowledge?" Jill asked ignoring Chase completely.

"That which he believes trainer is almost too much to bear. He is closed to himself and others and thus it eats away at him."

"How could you tell?" Caladan asked.

"Because there is a steel about him that is rare. Very few humans or Pokemon poccess it, or so it was said among the herd. We travelled and only those who could show that iron in their spine were worth our time" Epona answered. This was the most she had really spoken at one time and seemed suddenly shy about the information she had divulged.

"Wait so is that why you stopped for blue here?" Chase pipped in.

"It's the only reason I'm here" Sphyrna said. She understood what the fire type was saying because she had seen the similarity between Jill and the unknown man as well. Jill was looking at her team shocked. She hadn't realized they all thought so highly of her.

"Come on everyone, we need to get out of this mountain. We have another gym match to prepare for remember?"

* * *

The tiny Pokemon looked out between the bushes. Other wild Pokemon in the area had heard about a trainer who was more powerful than any other that had passed through the area in a while. Even the most powerful in the area wanted to see what the fuss was about. Perhaps they would be able to take down a trainer Pokemon! Or even better, join them.

Icarium wasn't a normal strong Pokemon however. Everyone always overlooked the little guy because he was such a pushover. His will power was second to none, but he couldn't muster up the strength to be effective. His despair was growing daily.

At first he hadn't realized why he was so attracted to the area. This meadow wasn't anything special. In fact it was here that the stronger Pokemon came to spar. These bushes were frequently used by Icarium to spy out upon those doing battle. But on this evening, something else had drawn him forward. The happiness here was palpable, even to those who weren't sensitive to it such as Icarium. Other Pokemon of the same species were seen whispering in the woods about the feeling which had passed them by. Icarium was the only one to follow.

Out in the meadow the light was poor. He could vaguely make out something like fire sparks and a bright light. There were other shapes moving there as well. He needed to get closer. Pushing out his senses, Icarium made his way closer to the encampment. Something was going on with the raised voices and excitement…

* * *

"Oh Sphyrna! That's amazing!" The dragon was also looking pleased. She had only been travelling with this team of Pokemon and their trainer but already she had evolved. No longer the stubby little Pokemon she had been, now she was far more powerful. Arms had grown out, ending in sharpened claws. Her arm wings weren't as developed yet as a fully evolved Garchomp, but it was a start. And her tail! It was longer and more powerful, a perfect counterbalance to her more powerful legs which would most certainly make her a faster opponent.

"You've evolved! How's it feel toothy?" Chase asked slyly.

"Bet I'm faster than you now jumpy!" Sphyrna fired back. Everyone laughed while Chase scowled. He was never going to live down his attempted pre-emptive strike against Sphyrna when they had first met.

"You look very good" Epona said almost dreamily. She was still a bit away from evolving, but she was both large enough and strong enough that Jill could ride most of the day on her back now if she so desired. Jill was impressed as Sphyrna was almost as tall as she was now. Only a couple inches shorter. Urim was happily clapping along, causing Sphyrna to nuzzle the smaller Pokemon's head as he balanced on Caladan's shell.

"Jill, something's out there" Chase said quietly but seriously. Everyone froze and went on guard. Sphyrna moved much faster than she was expecting and almost tripped. Caladan caught her and steadied her. A quick nod of thanks before Jill placed her palm out and shook her head. Sphyrna's head tilted in confusion but something about Jill's expression told her to wait. Instead Epona and Chase took point.

"Hello?" Jill called out. Silence greeted her.

* * *

Icarium was breathing fast and hard. His rustling had given him away and now he was scared. He wasn't strong enough to take on a dragon! And one was simply roaming around with that trainer. She must be powerful to control such a beast. But the happiness had almost completely drawn him out.

"Hello?" said the feminine voice. Icarium crouched down as far as he could shutting his eyes tight.

"I could have sworn I saw something over there…" said a male voice. Icarium's senses quested out once more attempting to find an escape route. He lay frozen once more as a being came close. Once it was within range…

"AAAHHH!" Icarium shouted mustering up his power and launching it at the unsuspecting Pokemon. It lurched back and was flipped by the psychic power. Chest heaving, Icarium straightened. If he was to meet his end, then he would face it bravely.

"Wait Chase!" That same voice as before, the one that Icarium felt with kindness and peace. The one called Chase was standing close fur on end, fangs bared. Icarium wasn't sure if he could muster another attack like that.

"Chase this one is small but has the spirit of a warrior. See how it stands? It will attempt to fight back."

"What's your point Epona?!" Chase was in battle mode. A horse like creature stepped close, a sense of calm washing over Icarium from the Pokemon. That did nothing to ease his fear nor adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Wait everyone! That's a Ralts!" the female voice said. Everyone seemed to back off a touch at this statement. Icarium was very confused about what was going on. He finally took his glance away from the foreign Pokemon to inspect the person coming closer. He was shocked as this seemed to be the trainer that everyone in the area was talking about. She crouched down in front of Icarium.

"Hey there little guy" she said in a kind voice. "That was one hell of a confusion attack there. It takes quite a bit of power to knock Chase back like that. I'm impressed!" Her sincerity caught Icarium off guard. No one had ever said anything like that to him.

"Do you think he can talk?" Chase asked when Icarium stayed silent.

"Give him a minute" Epona said. Icarium was surveying the surrounding team with interest when the youngest member came over.

"Hi hi!" Urim said in an excited voice. The pure joy and happiness exuding from the young Pokemon filled Icarium with an unseen light. The two were immediately friends and not only that but Icarium knew that this human was different. Here was someone who could very well give him the strength he so desperately sought after.

"Hello" he said very quietly.

"You're quite an interesting little guy. Do you mind my asking what brought you here?" the trainer asked.

"I felt the happiness." That simple statement caught the entire team off guard. "Its been so very long since I've felt this emotion in the area."

"You mean the local Pokemon here aren't happy?" the trainer asked.

"No they are… its me who hasn't." This trainer's sadness at the statement was genuine and concerning to Icarium. It was an emotion he didn't want her to feel ever again.

"Why?"

"Because I need to be stronger. But I'm not getting any stronger…"

"Wait… you're not strong?" Chase asked. He was still surprised from the confusion attack. He wouldn't exactly call that a weak attack.

"No everyone else here is so much stronger. And I need to be."

"But why do you need to be stronger?" the human asked.

"Because everyone here is strong and they are constantly pushing around those of us who aren't! Its just…" Icarium looked down. What he wasn't expecting was to suddenly be face to face with the dragon of the group.

"You're small but you have a warrior spirit" the dragon said. "Not the right smell. But worth having around."

"Sphyrna are you saying you want to bring him along?" the trainer asked.

"Why would you bring me over the stronger Pokemon here?" Icarium asked.

"Because everyone here seems to see something in you. And quite frankly so do I." Icarium was shocked.

"You'll bring me with you?" the human smiled and nodded. A slow smile spread across the tiny Pokemon's face.

"So what's your name?"

"Icarium. My name is Icarium!"

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 21, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 20, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 21, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 10, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Icarium (Ralts) - level 17, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely

Another chapter up, this one focusing on Team Galactic once more. Hope you're all enjoying my take on the corporation both business and criminal elements. Let me know your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 17 - Underground Answers

Chapter 17 – Underground Answers

Aaron walked along the streets of this fashionable city looking around. He'd always loved coming here. Everyone was so forward with their thoughts on what Pokemon were all about and how to celebrate them. This of course also helped create a huge financial boon for Hearthome. People from all over the world came here to connect with one another and with their Pokemon.

However, he was not here to do either of those things. With Hearthome being such a center for commerce it also attracted the darker side of business. An underside in which criminal elements came to exploit. With a black market available, there was a good chance that Aaron would be able to find out some information regarding Galactic. There had to be something or someone who had some information on what was going on. And hopefully that information could help Cynthia with this mission of hers.

Hands in his pockets, the elite stopped at the mouth of an alley. Very few people knew about the underground of this historic gateway city. There was no underground developed quite like Sinnoh's but the access in Hearthome wasn't well known to anyone. At least not those who lead their lives above board. Aaron had travelled off the beaten path once in a while though, all those years training his bug types. Some of the battles he'd gone through fighting against some less than reputable people in his youth had introduced him to a new way of seeing the world. And besides, some of his bugs loved the underground!

* * *

People walked past, but it wasn't such a hustled pace. Instead it was more relaxed and heartfelt. Perhaps that was the reason so many people wanted to settle here. Jill could certainly understand it. There was something different here. But there was also something old. Almost unsettling. At least in Icarium's eyes. Humans didn't seem to notice. In fact, in the two weeks that he had been travelling with his new trainer, he had never seen her show any sensitivity towards the old energies which permeated this region. But neither had any of the others.

"Big city…" Caladan said in a low voice. He was once more somewhat unnerved by the sheer size of a human population all contained within one area. Icarium looked down at the top of Cal's head. The grass type was this team's unofficial leader. He had known their trainer longest. He was also the one who bore Icarium and filled him in on all of the adventures Jill and he had encountered thus far. The tiny psychic type had also begun his training with the team. Something that both excited him and surprised him.

The two walked along behind Jill, drawing looks from the people who passed them by. Most were not used to seeing rarer Pokemon in their midst. The Pokemon centre Jill headed to was located near the centre of the city. The rest of the Pokemon were kept in their Pokeballs. Icarium was still small enough as to be easily transported by Caladan. The others were almost getting too big. Even Cal was pushing it in size.

"Hearthome is one of the larger cities I'm aware of" Jill said to reply to Caladan. "There are others that get even bigger though."

* * *

Stalls lined the walls wherever doors didn't beckon an entrance into something just as dark as some of the wares being hawked. Aaron had his hood pulled up over his head, covering his face in shadows. The young man walked the hallway not stopping. Some of these rooms he knew were set up for matches of a far more dangerous nature. Instead he continued along, not looking at anyone. Finally, he came to a door, completely unmarked and easily missed.

He walked up and paused. The silence overtook everything as people who had been walking around disappeared. Aaron took his hand out of his pocket and knocked. The wait was deafening. After a time however, the door opened a crack. Light spilled out.

"Never thought you'd be down here again kid."

"I need some questions answered" Aaron replied. The other man who held the door closed, he paused, then opened it.

* * *

Jill opened her emails as her team lounged in the room. After weeks on the road the relaxation and clean up was nice. And her team seemed to be enjoying the luxuries of civilization. She kept forgetting that half of her team now was new to all of this. She smiled as she looked around at all of her Pokemon, then back to the computer. She was shocked to see an email from her mother asking where she was. Quickly she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom! How are you?" Jill said.

"Jillian! I'm doing well. Did you get my email?" her mom asked immediately.

"I did yeah. What are you doing in Hearthome?"

"There's someone here I think you need to meet. Have you arrived yet?"

"Yeah I'm at the Pokemon centre right now."

"Good. I won't be there until tomorrow so get some rest sweety. Tomorrow will be a big day!" The line suddenly dropped, leaving Jill more than a little confused.

* * *

"People are pretty mute out there right now" the man said. He was skinny, average height and build. His voice was soft as well. The room was ill lit, something both the man and his two Pokemon preferred. This particular man knew how to use the shadows, and just so happened to be Aaron's mentor after watching the young boy lose with his beloved bug types.

"So we've noticed. I was hoping that you'd at least heard something."

"Why are you so curious about the underbelly of society Aaron? You live up in that tower now. No need to concern yourself with these thugs."

"That tower is trying to keep the peace. Something is going down, something far more dangerous than just black-market goods or drugs. This is something that could seriously upset the balance in Sinnoh. Possibly the other regions too!"

"So our beloved champion is trying to head them off."

"That about sums it up. We're trying to figure out what the hell this Team Galactic is. They siphoned off loads of electricity from the windworks. They've attacked trainers and stolen Pokemon."

"And they've been heavily recruiting too" the man said, still hidden in shadows. Aaron's head snapped up at that. The man looked at his once student. "Yeah you can guess as to the only reason I know that. If what you say is true, you need to get topside young man. You're not fighting a team; you're not keeping the balance. Someone is preparing to turn everything on its head. And you all best be ready when they do."

* * *

Jill awoke the next morning disoriented. The cushioning of the bed was so nice, so different. Living on the road, camping every night, it was everything Jill could have hoped for. Pokemon around her, a team who fought with her. So waking up in a bed within a rented room of the Pokemon centre confused the young trainer. Seeing all her Pokemon still sleeping around her brought her back to the present.

Getting ready was easy enough. Breakfast was delightful. Waffles and eggs weren't something she was able to normally eat on the road. Her Pokemon of course loved to partake in her breakfast as well. Sphyrna especially loved all the food as it was so different from the cave. Jill went back to her room after breakfast and gathered what she would need. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and simple shoes with a plaid top to head out into the sprawling metropolis.

The sun bounced off the glass of the buildings causing glare but it was a nice relief, the warmth with the chilled autumn air. Jill wandered down the streets taking in the sights with Chase at her side. The electric type was enjoying strolling down the sidewalks and watching the other people and Pokemon. The pair were headed towards a rather large and sprawling building on the north side of town. It was there that the young trainer was supposed to meet with her mother.

* * *

"Cynthia we need to talk" Aaron said as soon as he made it topside.

"What's the matter Aaron?" the champions voice asked on the other end of the line.

"This whole Galactic thing is way bigger than we expected. They've been actively recruiting from the underground."

"Did this come from the underground Aaron? I thought you were done with that place?" she said. Aaron's face went a touch red. Part of his taking up a mantle within the Elites was to not go back to the underground battling. And he hadn't. But that didn't mean that his being down there wasn't something the others would want to hear about. He was strong enough to have left that life, but part of it still lived on.

"Cynthia they have information others don't. And I went to a trusted source." He heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Aaron. That was unfair of me. What did you find out?"

"They've been actively recruiting. I don't want to say more over the phone, but this is getting big if they're pulling from down here." Aaron looked around still at the entrance to the underground. People walked by not noticing, not paying attention to the Elite. With his hood up, he looked a lot like anyone else wanting into the underground, and none of the 'class' people of Hearthome would want anything to do with riff raff like that. Pokemon were a different story. They did pay attention and cast looks, as if they knew who the younger man was. What he and his team were capable of. A Luxio stopped walking beside its trainer briefly to stare in Aaron's direction.

"Come back to the league and we can discuss this more." Aaron nodded as he hung up and stepped out into the light.

* * *

The contest hall was mostly a giant amphitheatre. The domed roof could be either opened or closed. But it was also a training centre for those trainers who were interested in contests. The formats in Sinnoh were somewhat different than Hoenn, just as they were slightly different across the other regions too. The contests here held more rounds and were not based so much off of strength but rather appearance. Stock was still put into the performances as well however. Jill was not much for this style of training however, unlike her mother, who was famous for it. Jill laughed to herself a bit as she came upon the building. She had a number of rather famous women in her family. The men really needed to pick it up!

People were coming and going from the entrance to the hall, meaning that there wasn't a contest going on today. Tourists and locals alike however came to watch the performers practice their art in hopes that they one day may grace the big stage as a top coordinator. Jill walked into the lobby and stepped just off to the side to marvel at everything.

"Jill!" a voice called out. The young trainer began looking around for the source. It didn't take long for the woman to see her mother waving from a table with another woman to the left side of the building. Smiling and beckoning Chase to follow, Jill made her way over to her mother.

"Oh so good to see you again honey!" Johanna said giving her daughter a hug. Holding her out after to take a better at her daughter Johanna couldn't help but feel pride. "You look so much more mature!" Jill managed a small laugh.

"Thanks? I think…" Johanna laughed too.

"It was a compliment my dear. You just look so much more confident. So much more sure about yourself."

"That is bound to happen when one begins there journey no?" came the accented voice of the other woman sitting at the table. Jill looked over at her. The woman was clearly originally from another region, and yet her style was unmistakable. Jill knew immediately that this was Fantina, the gym leader for Hearthome and a powerful ghost type trainer. One who could most certainly hold her own against the Elite Four if she ever chose. Only the daring trainers went up against Fantina. Or those more interested in the super contests.

"You're most certainly right Fantina! Oh and how rude of me. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Jillian" Johanna said.

"Ah wonderful! Are you taking after your mother here?" Fantina asked.

"No, actually I'm taking a different path of becoming a trainer instead" Jill responded. Fantina smiled at that.

"So you have come to this most amazing city to challenge me then! Magnifique!"

"That was my plan yes."

"Well then we must have a battle tout suite!" Fantina basically shouted. Jill was somewhat taken aback but her mother was laughing.

"I wanted you to meet Fantina here because not only is she a powerful gym leader, but she's also a highly talented coordinator. And I'd also like to see how you've grown and what Pokemon you've caught!"

"You must come to my gym tomorrow and we will battle. I assure you, it won't be easy! But first, we must get you a new wardrobe!" Jill groaned as the two woman laughed. She hated shopping.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 24, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 23, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 24, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 15, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 24 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Ralts) - level 17, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely

Sorry folks I know its been some time since updating. Life's been really busy. Hope everyone can enjoy the filler chapter. I'll have a somewhat more exciting one up soon I promise! Let me know your thoughts!


	19. Chapter 18 - Necropolis Battle

Chapter 18 – Necropolis Battle

There was a clearing outside the cathedral where Jill and her mother stopped to take in the impressive sight. The structure and architecture was stunning. It's gothic design from another time had withstood so many trials. The stones in the area and building the church were steeped in history, a breathtaking monument to human faith. Of course, there was also a somewhat darker side to the story. The necropolis underneath everyone's feet.

Like most of Sinnoh, which had an extensive underground, Hearthome was no different. What was somewhat different in this city, was its use for internment of the deceased. Only those prolific enough to warrant such a place were place beneath the cathedral. And normally it was not open to visitors. That changed when Fantina arrived and eventually became the gym leader. Her bond with ghost types and the spiritual link of the cathedral allowed it to be repurposed as a gym. It was better here than at the lost tower, which of course was not within the city.

Tourists from all over came to see the church. The line today however was even busier in anticipation of the gym match. Fantina loved putting on a show, regardless of gym battle or contest and because of this, she waved the entrance donation for gym matches. This allowed everyone to either see the stained glass and history of the cathedral, or come down to the depths of the earth and witness what her ghost types were capable of.

"Are you nervous?" Johanna asked of her daughter. Jill stood appraising the crowd and didn't answer immediately. To be honest she wasn't sure what all she felt. Ghost types weren't something she really knew how to handle, and not all of her Pokemon were really ready for that challenge. Icarium was weak to ghost type attacks, and while Urim couldn't be affected properly, he also had no real offensive moves in which to strike back with. This left Chase, Caladan and Sphryna. The first two would be no problem, but Sphryna was a different story. The dragon type was powerful, there was no doubt about that. But Jill and she hadn't yet battled in such an important situation yet.

"A little" she finally responded to her mother. "I Chase and Cal are ready, but if they're not enough, well I am a touch worried about Sphryna…" Jill's voice trailed off. A real trainer wouldn't worry about her Pokemon like this. She was sure Arthur never did…

"Oh honey, don't worry, she'll be fine. I remember when Cynthia first showed us her Gible. The little thing was such a handful, we never thought that young girl would ever get it to a battle. But now it's her most powerful companion. And a first battle with a new Pokemon is always a bit nerve wracking, but also exciting. You'll both do wonderfully!"

"Thanks mom. Shall we head in?" Johanna smiled and took the lead. Taking a deep breath, Jill followed suit.

* * *

The necropolis was pitch black. Skulls with blank stares looked out upon Jill as she walked down the hallways to the battlefield. The silence was deafening and unnerving. The flickering light of the candle she had been given was a small comfort to the young woman as she made her way forward. The smell of damp earth and rot was rather prevalent and aided to a sense of claustrophobia. Jill now understood why so few trainers wanted to battle Fantina. The woman was clearly insane.

After was seemed like an eternity walking past death, Jill entered a light area, a crowd already milling about. An apprentice appeared out of nowhere, giving Jill a minor heart attack, and a strong urge to belt the young man in the jaw. He took the candle from her and directed her towards the challenger's box. Jill walked forward and took her position.

"Bienvenue! I see you have made it, and now we may begin!" the voice called out. People began cheering as Fantina made her way to the opposite side of the battlefield. She was wearing an elegant deep purple gown, her hair pulled up into a bun of sorts. The look was magnificent and more than one man in the crowd was ogling the gym leader.

"I'm sorry Fantina, I didn't realize this was a dress up match" Jill said to break her nerves. Humour had a way of doing that for the young woman. Fantina however just laughed.

"No no my dear! Since I have come to this country I have learned so many new things. Contests here are so much different and I must become the best no? Just as you try to become the best as a trainer. But this is why I dress as such. One must be willing to; how do you say… become what you see?"

"I think I understand what you're saying" Jill replied. This quick informal chat had done marvels at calming the young trainer. She was definitely ready.

"You look ready! Bien! We shall begin, but I must tell you, I will win!" Fantina said with a twirl. Again another apprentice suddenly appeared as though a ghost to everyone just now showing itself.

"This will be a three on three match. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The victor will be declared once all their opponents Pokemon have been rendered unconscious. Trainers ready?" Both woman nodded. The apprentice waved them on to begin the match.

"I shall begin with a most fitting partner, come out my lovely Duskull!" Fantina cried out as she twirled and released her first Pokemon.

"Alright Cal, you're starting this one off" Jill whispered to her Pokeball before releasing her starter. The grass type thumped loudly off the damp ground.

"We shall start this battle then with our will-o-whisp!" Fantina said with a flourish. Jill grimaced. That attack would steal away Caladan's strength. Ghostly blue flames came to life around the ghost in front of Fantina, and Caladan clearly looked worried. His fear of fire wasn't really gone at all.

"It's alright Cal, I think I know how we can block this. You need to cover yourself with razor leaf" Jill said to reassure her partner. The young woman had no idea if this would work but she just needed to distract the ghost type long enough to launch a counter. The flames danced their way from Duskull towards Caladan who began firing his razor leaf attack in a circle around him.

"A most dazzling defense my dear!" Fantina said as she watched the flames battered away by the leaves. The initial attack wasn't a very strong one for a reason. By lighting up the area around Duskull, Fantina was able to hid the near black Pokemon and use a more offensively based attack.

"Where'd it go?" Caladan said to Jill as they both began searching for their missing opponent. Jill was still seeing little blue flames, meaning her retina's had been overcharged by the flames. She cursed herself for being so careless in the middle of a battle. Suddenly, Caladan seemed to shift and Jill simply called out the only attack that he could use in such close quarters with any efficiency. Caladan opened his wide jaws and latched down onto the helpless ghost which had been trying to sneak in close. It shuddered and flinched at the attack, allowing the grass type to follow up with another bite knocking Fantina's first Pokemon out.

"Magnifique! Such powerful jaws to knock out my lovely Duskull! But we are just starting no?" Fantina said as she returned Duskull and replaced it with a Haunter. A grinning face materialized in front of Jill and Caladan, causing Jill to supress a shudder. These ghosts in this light were starting to cause her problems, and Fantina was right. This battle was really just beginning. There was just something about the light down here that made them hard to track, and the fact that her first Pokemon had come so close to Caladan without either one noticing was worrying to say the least.

"My dear Haunter, please, disappear!" Fantina spread her hands out to the sides and suddenly the ghost type was no where to be seen. Jill was frowning. If this continued, her partner would be knocked out easily enough.

"Caladan return!" Jill finally called out. Still she couldn't see the ghost type, but she had an idea as to who might. "Chase you're up!" she called out, sending out the spark Pokemon.

"Alright! Another battle! Who turned down the lights?" Chase said as he appraised the battlefield.

"Be careful, Fantina already has a Haunter out here. But I can't see it" Jill explained.

"You can't see who I'm supposed to fight? That's not really helpful!" Chase countered as he spread his paws further out and bared his fangs.

"It's time to test that eyesight Chase. I need you to find Haunter and keep an eye on it."

"Use confuse ray!" Fantina said. Haunter revealed itself off to Chase's left and let off a burst of light which circled around the electric types head before disappearing. Chase shook his head and was completely baffled.

* * *

Everything was swimming before his eyes. Chase wasn't sure what was going on at all. He was crying out to Jill but nothing was sounding. He nervously lifted one paw and felt the whole world shift to his right. Nothing was right and that grinning face wouldn't stop laughing and moving around and changing colour. What was going on?

"Jill…" He mumbled as he stumbled. A jolt of electricity sent him spinning once more. But what used an electric attack? He spun around looking for his attacker.

" _Chase_ " a voice whispered.

"Who said that?" he called out.

" _Close your eyes…"_ the voice whispered. Scared, he did. Suddenly the world stopped spinning. He was buffeted, but still standing. There was nothing around him.

" _Listen to my voice Chase. I'm here and so are the others._ "

"Jill!" Chase cried out in relief.

" _Chase I need you to focus. The Haunter you're battling. He's three strides off to your right getting ready for another attack. You need to fight back. I know you can!"_

* * *

Eyes popped open and Chase let loose a roar as he lunged, fangs striking true and biting down into the opposing ghost. Jill was sweating and freaking out. That confuse ray had completely battered Chase down. The poor thing was zapping himself. Was this the true power of ghost types? Fantina seemed to be using their natural gifts of instilling fear in this battle. They were worming their way into Jill's conscious, making her doubt herself. She had almost lost Chase!

"My turn now blue. Let's do this!" the electric type said looking back at his trainer. Jill stared into his amber eye and leveled her breathing.

"Right. Can you see him?"

"I got it. You know he tasted disgusting right?" Chase said. That feral smile was there once more centering Jill. "Don't worry blue. I've got you, and you got me. Ready?"

"Finish him Chase." The lynx jumped forward at what looked like nothing. The Haunter materialized again as it attempted to defend itself, to no avail. Chase's fangs bit into the ghost delivering a knock out blow.

"Ah well done! I see that my ghost's natural ability to vanish in the dark is not an obstacle for you!" Fantina said as she recalled her Haunter and Chase went back over to Jill.

"You alright?" Jill asked kneeling down and stroking her electric friend.

"I'm fine blue. Told you I got this."

"Yeah well you had me worried there for a second. Are you okay to continue battling?" Jill asked. Chase grinned.

"You bet I am!" Jill looked up her eyes hardening as Fantina smiled releasing her final Pokemon. Jill didn't immediately recognize the opponent as the final ghost took shape so she pulled out her Pokedex.

"Mismagius, the evolved form of Misdreavus. Its cry sounds like incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power" the dex said. Jill looked up again. It was clear where Fantina was taking her fashion ideas from. The gown and cloak on her Pokemon were quite similar. However, this Pokemon looked powerful. It started murmuring slightly and while Jill couldn't hear it, Chase obviously could. He immediately went rigid and fur stood on end. By staring at it, Jill could've sworn the air was shimmering around the ghost as well. She took a breath and closed her eyes. The crowd was waiting to see who would move first.

"Shadow ball my dear!" Fantina called out, snapping Jill back to reality. Whatever that Mismagius was doing, it was clearly affecting both Jill and Chase. The ghost type began gathering shadows from somewhere. Black streaks coursed down through Mismagius' body and condensed into a ball of black energy which it then launched at Chase. The poor electric type was so confused as to what it was seeing and hearing that he didn't even attempt to dodge. Johanna sitting on the sidelines winced as Chase was thrown back by the force of the attack. Luckily he was able to stand back up on shaky legs.

"Chase we need to keep moving. Don't let it inside your head, and use bite!" Chase growled and put on a burst of speed, cutting the distance down between the opposing Pokemon and himself. Mismagius turned up the attempts to confuse and manipulate Chase as he bounded in. Even Jill began to feel the effects on her own skull. It was as if a team of miners was chiselling away from the inside trying to bore out. She gritted her teeth and Chase's attack fell home. The ghost screamed out in pain as he misting body took on a more corporal substance.

"Use psybeam to get it off" Fantina countered. The jewels on Mismagius began glowing and blasted out a beam of psychic energy which sent Chase sprawling in a heap at Jill's feet.

"Chase!" she screamed out. She took the three steps forward and placed a hand on her friend.

"I can…" Chase huffed. "I can keep go…"

"No that's enough buddy. You did a serious number on it, but now let someone else finish this one." She pulled out his Pokeball and recalled him. Her vision was swimming now and the pounding in her skull was growing in intensity. Even people watching were feeling the effects of the manipulative ghost. And boy did it look angry. Chase's attack must have done more damage than Jill realized. But she needed to end this quickly.

"Alright… Sphryna, you're up!" Tossing the Pokeball out, her new dragon materialized. No longer the small jawed Gible, but all the training before the gym had brought Sphryna to a whole new level of power. Her powerful tail was a perfect counter balance for her new speed, and instead of those tiny arms she used to have, Sphryna now sported more developed appendages, tipped with razor sharp claws. She was far more dangerous now than she had ever been back in those caves. And now Jill was calling upon Sphryna for her first gym battle. It would be glorious!

"Battle! How I've waited to truly test my new power! You shall remember me ghost!" Sphryna yelled as a battle call.

"Sphryna, you know she's a ghost type?" Jill asked. The dragon cocked her head back slightly to regard her trainer.

"One of the older dragons told us about them. He had fought them before in another nesting area. They are not to be trifled with, but they're tricks are useless if one focuses!" The dragon was almost as crazy as Chase. A part of Jill's mind not overcome with a headache wondered what attracted these crazy Pokemon to her side.

"Well then, let's show this ghost what you can do!" Sphyrna lowered into her crouch and took off. Everyone was shocked, including Fantina who couldn't even say anything to get her Pokemon out of harms way. Mismagius was chanting but it didn't appear to be having an affect on the dragon type. Sphryna let he mind go blank in battle, and let the lust take over. It made her more powerful, even as a smaller dragon. Her speed carried her forward and ignored the ghosts attempts to confuse her. At the last possible second, the Mismagius avoided Sphryna's jaws as they clamped down on air. It was then that the battle really took off. Fantina began dancing and commanding her friend with a level of skill that was simply breathtaking. All her contest training was coming out, and the beauty and skill were bewitching. Jill on the other hand, was getting more and more in sync with her relatively newer companion. Sphryna was trusting Jill to tell her where attacks were coming from and when to move in closer.

The crowd and Johanna watched in silence as the two Pokemon danced around the battlefield. Attacks were barely missing both. Johanna was worried for her daughter as it was clear that she was not as used to battling or utilizing Sphryna's speed yet, not as compared to Fantina and her Mismagius. Then came the misstep.

Mismagius reappeared into sight far too close to Sphryna who had used her tail and clawed feet to turn far more quickly than the ghost and its trainer were expecting. Jill's patience had paid off, but her endurance was tapped out. She was moments from collapsing. Sphryna knew her trainer was at her limits, but finally she did not need to be told what to do. Jaws opening, the dragon lunged forward, catching the ghost around the midsection of its misty body. Thumping back down on the ground, Sphryna released her unconscious opponent. The ghost drifted down not making a sound as she settled onto the battlefield. Fantina was stunned. Jill on the other hand was just relieved. The pain and hidden weight which had been building all battle had suddenly lifted. Head clear, she fell to her knees.

"We did it!" Sphryna said crouching down by her trainer. Smiling and laughing lightly, Jill looked up at her friend.

"Yeah we did. You were amazing out there Sphryna. Truly." The dragon beamed down as Jill wrapped her arms around Sphryna's neck. Suddenly a gloved hand appeared. Jill looked up and took Fantina's offering to help her stand.

"This battle was something wonderful Jillian! You were incroyable, tout comme vorte Pokemon. Ah sorry, I must speak the proper language no? As the gym leader of Hearthome gym, I present to you the relic badge!" Jill looked down at the badge Fantina was placing in her hand. It was simple, just three silver circles connected by lines and filled in with a deep purple.

"Thank you Fantina. Although, I don't think I'll be battling ghosts anytime soon."

* * *

 _She was walking down a forest path. It was dark, not even moonlight coming through the trees, and yet she could see just fine. There was something foreboding in the air however, something that had Jill's nerves on end. She was looking all around her for some sign but there was nothing. Reaching down, she made to grab for one of her Pokeballs, only to find they were missing. Now her mind was really starting to race._

 _'_ Worthy? _' the voice whispered out from the trees._

 _"Who's there?!" Jill called out. A rustling came from ahead. Slowly, the young woman moved forward._

 _'_ You were supposed to make us better! _' a more familiar voice called out. Jill looked around and screamed. There at the base of a tree lay Sphryna covered in blood, gashes all along the dragon's scaled body._

 _"No!" the young trainer screamed rushing forward. Just as she was about to reach her fallen partner however, the apparition was gone. Breathing frantically, Jill turned about._

 _'_ Interesting how the world we live in has come to be _' another voice said. Jill knew this one as well, belonging to the man in the cave._

 _"What do you mean?" Jill asked still trying to slow her racing heart. Another shape materialized in front of. This time it was a group of shadowy people standing over a much larger Epona. The horse was screaming in pain and it was clear a bone was sticking out from the skin of her front leg._

 _"Epona!" Jill cried out. Tears were blurring the young woman's vision as she ran forward. Then suddenly it wasn't just Epona. It was everyone. Chase, Urim, Icarium. And Caladan. The grass type looked up but his face transformed causing Jill to scream as glowing red eyes and a black mass began forming in front._

 _'_ Ghosts in your world hold power over the mind. Be calm child _' the ancient voice said. Something about it bespoke power, and caused Jill to pause and stare. '_ You are different. Let not the wanderings of your mind take root. There is power within you. Still… _' The massed seemed to be wondering aloud, but Jill wasn't sure what it was doing here. Without warning however, it rushed forward at Jill. She was about to scream once more, but the blackness overtook her._

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 25, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 24, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 24, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 15, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 24 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Ralts) - level 17, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely

Battle came really close. Chase almost bit it and so did Sphryna thanks to that bloody Mismagius. Anyways hope you enjoyed and let you know what you think


	20. Chapter 19 - Fear and Family

Chapter 19 – Fear and Family

Emotions were a funny thing. Their range boggled the mind as it attempted to grapple with the idea that just one single person could feel all that they could in a single instant. Emotion was the reason behind many different actions too. Icarium was contemplating this idea as he looked around the small room. He was known to humans as the emotion Pokemon as he was able to sense what those around him were feeling. Jill seemed keen to use this ability to their advantage once he was pressed into battle.

He was still nervous about that. Everyone else here had grown up being strong. Being able to fight with the best of them. Icarium wasn't. He grew up in a wild place where the small were quickly passed over or fought as prey. He had avoided a worse fate, but he still wasn't at the same level as those Jill had surrounded herself with. Yet her confidence in his ability was unshakable. At least that's what he perceived. Now however, he was unsure. The young woman lay in her bed tossing and turning, seemingly trapped in a nightmare, one not even Icarium could break her out of. So much for being a help when he was in tune with his trainer's emotions. Fear and helplessness were welling up inside of him.

Suddenly the young woman bolted upright, sheathed in a cold sweat the look of lose and fear bright in her emerald eyes. Icarium watched as her hammering heart slowed to a regular beat, but it took minutes before his trainer was aware of where she was. Tears began swimming in her eyes. Icarium could feel the warring emotions of relief, anxiety, fear, helplessness and grief. It was remarkable that this young woman was suffering all of this in silence. She wasn't trying to wake any of them the psychic type realized. His heart ached at her suffering. Quietly he watched as she eased out of the bed being careful not to wake Urim and Chase who were both nestled by her. Soft footfalls broke the silence as she padded to the door of the room. Icarium followed.

She was only wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt and her hair came around her face like curtains. Icarium watched in silence as she stepped to the wall, head in her hands and slide down, tears falling freely. Silently he walked forward and laid a hand on her bare arm. The touch made the young woman jump.

"Oh Icarium! I'm so sorry!" Jill said quietly. She was ashamed of herself for some reason. Icarium couldn't understand why.

"Jill what's wrong?" the psychic type asked.

"It's nothing nothing at all…" Jill replied while wiping her eyes.

"I can tell something is wrong but I'm not able to figure it out. Was it a nightmare?" he asked. Jill let out a small chuckle and the briefest of smiles.

"I should have known nothing could get by you." She pulled him into a hug, which he returned instantly. She seemed to take strength from it. "It wasn't a proper nightmare Icarium. This felt much more real. And far worse" the young woman whispered. They remained in contact for some time, just sitting there.

"I haven't been around long yet, but you have a strong team" Icarium said, hoping this would cheer her up.

"I don't think of us as just a team though Icarium. We're family now, like it or not. I love each and every one of you, but this dream… You were all gone. I don't know why, or how, or even what I'd do without you all." Fresh tears started falling from the young woman. Icarium suddenly realized in this instant that he would do whatever it took to protect this young woman. He would devote his entire being to the idea of her goals. He had never had a family. Ever. He teared up thinking about this young woman. She was someone worth following to the ends of the world. For her to care so much…

"We'll never leave you Jill. I promise."

* * *

Caladan could sense something was amiss the next moring. Jill wasn't as perky as she was after her last two gym victories. The grass type wasn't good with words though. He was more the strong silent type, or so he liked to believe. But now, when he needed to say something, he couldn't. He was left distraught, for as this teams leader, he could do nothing to help this amazing young woman who tried so hard to do right by them. Three times as they were preparing in the morning he'd opened his mouth to say something, anything. Yet nothing arrived. Finally, Icarium happened by his side. The grove Pokemon grunted as the psychic type stood watching.

"I'm sorry if I am overstepping Caladan, but I sense despair coming from you" Icarium said.

"You're right" Cal whispered. "Something's wrong. I should be saying something. She's not her usual self, but I don't know what to do."

"Just being here is all." Caladan looked up at the newest member of the team. Jill had said something about his abilities to pick up emotions surrounding him and how his psychic powers would be very helpful in battle. But truth be told, they really didn't know much about Icarium. He had a desire to get stronger, something they all shared. But he didn't speak much, like Caladan. However, Icarium did not have the same link as Cal did to everyone else. Cal had been here since the beginning. So how did Icarium know this?

"How do you know?"

"She had a dream last night." Icarium looked shaken and suddenly Caladan knew. This wasn't the first time something had reached out to Jill. It had happened near the beginning of their journey too.

"I understand." This time it was Icarium who looked down in confusion. Caladan's despair was gone in an instant, replaced with that solid calm which Icarium had come to associate with the head of this family.

"How?" the psychic type asked.

"Something is reaching out to her. I don't know what or why. But when I do find out, I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop it from hurting her." There was an underlying threat, but no… not a threat but something more. Caladan wasn't a violent Pokemon. Well not outside of battle. Not like Sphryna and to a lesser extent Chase. No he was as solid as the earth they walked on. Unchanging. Icarium believed he simply wanted whatever was affecting Jill to leave her alone. If that meant however, that he had to battle whatever 'it' was, he would.

"She called us a family last night. She saw us… dying…" Icarium still had a hard time at that. Caladan noticed as he looked up, and nudged the smaller Pokemon. Icarium looked down.

"She's right. We are a family. But we ain't dying." Icarium believed him. Caladan grunted softly. Jill was looking around at everyone as she was hesitant to return them to their Pokeballs while she left the city behind. Now that Caladan knew why, he walked forward through everyone and pressed his forehead against her thigh. She sniffed and knelt down, hugging him.

"Your family isn't going nowhere" Caladan said quietly. It was all that needed to be said.

* * *

It was a long trek to make it to Solaceon town. Jill had avoided much to stay hidden. The dream had scared her more than she cared to admit. She bet that Arthur didn't succumb to stupid dreams. Even if they did feel alarmingly real. She was just being foolish. Yet this wasn't the first time that demon had appeared. _What could it possibly be?_ she wondered.

A weeks travel through the wilderness had brought the young woman back to normal however. Other mysteries were still out there as well, such as Team Galactic. They hadn't been spotted recently so maybe they weren't really as active as Jill first thought. The travel was also a great way to train her team some more. Everyone was growing more and more powerful with each passing battle.

The most interesting part of this leg of their journey however came at Solaceon town. It was here that Jill had been rather interested in visiting since their departure from Hearthome. It was said the ruins here were built by an ancient civilization, one which understood Pokemon of the past in far greater detail than they knew now. So perhaps there would be something worth exploring and discovering after all.

* * *

"This wasn't randomly built" the younger man said.

"Of course it wasn't. The older races did nothing randomly. There was always some type of reason behind their actions" the gravely voice replied.

"So what was this place for?" The older adventurer ran a gloved hand across the glyphs in the ruins. These ancient glyphs had stood the test of time, partly because of the lack of light. The younger man was taking pictures and checking on his laptop.

"It wasn't a place of living, but rather of worship. At least of a sort."

"A temple?" The older man nodded. "For what?"

"The legends of this region." The younger scientist was shocked.

"What are we doing in a temple dedicated to legends which have never been seen?"

"Looking for answers."

"Do you think what he pro…" the young man cut himself off as another entered the same chamber they were currently studying.

"Oh I'm sorry" the young woman said. She was clearly surprised at seeing another set of people studying the ruins. The old adventurer turned at her voice and studied the young woman. He was shocked. There was something there. Something he couldn't quite place. Then she turned and faced him. It was in her eyes. They were the same eyes as that young man a year ago. A different colour true, but the same look.

"Not at all young lady. A trainer?" she nodded to the elder. "Not many take a notice of legends and myths on their journeys."

"To be honest I wasn't aware that this was a place devoted to them" she said. "I just had a feeling that there might be something worth learning within."

"You're not wrong. These glyphs here tell amazing stories of the past. They also tell of powers almost beyond comprehension" the old adventurer said looking back around the room. The young scientist was staring intently at his partner. _Why is he giving so much information to this girl?_ The young man wondered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The stories here tell of Palkia and Dialga the rulers of space and time."

"So the legends about them are true then?" the young lady asked.

"They seem to be yes" the adventurer said.

"Is that what you are both doing here?"

"I've been travelling for years, searching out legends and myths to gain a better understanding of ancient Pokemon. You could call it a passion of mine." The older man walked past the young trainer to a simple sack on the floor. The other man in the chamber was already packed up. The young woman watched the two men leave, somewhat confused.

As soon as the two men exited the ruins, the elder was grabbing a phone from the jeep they had with them. He dialed the number and waited.

"You have an update?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Of sorts. I believe there may be another player in all this."

"Which side?"

"Unknown" replied the graveled voice.

"And what of the status in Sinnoh?" said the smooth voice.

"Whatever that business deal you made, I say we let it play out here. Accessing the realms would be too difficult and attract to much attention."

"Having the powers of space and time on our side would be most beneficial…" the voice mused.

"Accessing them will be next to impossible. We would have to draw them out, and if that research is right, then there really isn't much of a chance."

"I see. So you are advising we move on?"

"Best course of action yes."

"In that case, come and meet me in Castelia. New plans are in motion." The line went dead.

"We have our next destination." The scientist nodded and loaded up. It was time to keep moving.

* * *

Jill wondered at the weird encounter. She had expected to see people here in the ruins but instead she had only come across those two men. Whatever they had been studying, Jill couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't the entire story. At least they didn't give here the same vibe as those Team Galactic goons. She spent the day wandering the ruins even coming across some evolution stones.

There was one chamber though with seemed to call from the young woman however. Following her nose, Jill wandered through the ever darkening chambers until she came to a dead end of sorts. There was a picture painted upon the walls of something few had ever seen. In fact, this chamber wasn't normally even open. It hadn't been opened since it had been created, but this was a fact that none knew. This chamber was dedicated to another legend whom almost none knew of. Least of all the young woman who had unknowingly walked into said chamber. The room was strangely glossed, almost as if it was completely created in mirrors. Jill kept looking around, having a feeling as though someone, or something, was watching her.

In the centre of the room sat three pedestals, supporting a stone on each one. She slowly walked forward, weirded out as if she was walking on another plane of existence. It was disconcerting. She stepped forward and stared at the three stones. Each seemed to shine with a different light or substance. There was an essence attributed to each Jill realized. Or was that the right word?

One was almost hexagonal in shape, a deep, deep blue. There was a silver sheen to it as well. The second was completely round, a purple/pink smoke-like vapour swirling in the depths. The third was more pyramidal, yellow or a deep golden colour. It seemed completely solid unlike the other two. When Jill went to touch the first one however, it disappeared, replaced instead with another stone, one which shone like the morning sun was instead trapped within. Looking at the other two stones, Jill saw that they too had been replaced. Two more evolutionary stones were sitting on top of the pedestals.

Finally, the young woman looked at the last wall. Inky blackness beckoned an invitation, one Jill was both willing but far to nervous and scared to accept. Within that image was the symbol Jill had seen in old history books. One speaking of the legends who created the Sinnoh region. At the bottom though was a different looking drawing. One of a more serpentine creature with coal red eyes. Eye's that burned through to Jill's very core. All just like that it was gone.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 25, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 24, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 25, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 18, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 24 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Kirlia) - level 20, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely


	21. Chapter 20 - Special Training

Chapter 20 – Special Training

A fire crackled and sent embers floating back up amongst the stars. The various team members were alone with their thoughts as they either watched the stars or the flames. All of them were content with full stomachs, fresh air and were getting lots of rest. They of course needed the rest due to all of the training. Jill was pushing her team as hard as she dared while they traveled and it was paying off.

To start, her most faithful partner Caladan was even larger. His shell easily accommodated Jill riding on it, and the bushes were large enough to hide some smaller Pokemon. Chase was also growing stronger, his body leaning out. And while he was becoming more and more intimidating, he was also relying more on stealth when moving about. His newfound abilities and light step had allowed him to prank more than one team member. Urim, whom had been focusing more and more and with Jill's tutelage, had evolved into Togetic. The team had been rather ecstatic when Urim had evolved as he was the third now to do so recently, following in both Icarium's and Sphryna's footsteps. Jill was astounded and because of the recent activity, she had forgotten all about her misgivings of the week past. Or at least they had been pushed to the back of her mind, if not completely forgotten.

The route to Veilstone took Jill and her team through the Sinnoh farmland. This rich area was renowned for everything that could be grown under the sun. The entire team was thoroughly enjoying this leg of their journey, but were certainly getting restless. Jill decided to switch things up the next day when they all stopped for lunch. Icarium was now much taller and faster, but was still somewhat frail. He would need to build up some type of defence to those who would physically overpower him. Luckily, Jill had someone who could help with that.

"Alright guys, time for a new training idea. We're going to pair off and work on some more individual strengths."

* * *

Sphryna moved to the one side of the glade. She was paired off against Icarium. Why, she had no idea, but she had enough sense now to understand that the young woman she was travelling with seemed to know what she was doing. None of her nest mates had become as powerful as she had. No, they were still stuck at a younger stage. Sphryna however was now a Gabite. A much stronger dragon.

What she was actually confused about was how Icarium was supposed to out match her. Jill had a reason for pairing them, Sphryna was sure. But what was that reason? Sphryna was bigger, faster and stronger. There was no way to think that Icarium could defeat her!

"I know what you're thinking Sphryna," Jill said. The young dragon looked towards her trainer. "Icarium isn't physically stronger than you, but right now, he uses more special attacks. And being a part fairy type at the moment, any of your dragon type attacks won't affect him at all." Sphryna narrowed her eyes now on Icarium. She had forgotten about that little detail. Fairy types, something new and completely unknown to Sphryna before wandering away from the cave.

"Icarium, I want you to watch Sphryna move. She's going to attack you, and you can do whatever to defend. But pay attention how she attacks." The smaller Pokemon nodded and turned back to stare at the dragon. Sphryna slowly crouched down and tensed her muscles. The rush of impending battle started to come over her, the excitement, the sharpness, that gleeful feeling coming from her gut. She lived for this. Her arms came up and out a touch and she stiffened her tail. Claws on her toes gripped the dirt.

* * *

Icarium watched Sphryna prep and was shaken. The power hiding there, beginning to take shape in the young dragon was immense. Normally Icarium was impressed, but now, about to be on the receiving end, he was worried. How did Jill expect him to defeat Sphryna? While he had more powerful attacks for those who mentally couldn't compete, physically, he was at a huge disadvantage. And if Sphryna got within his shots…

* * *

The moment of hesitation from Jill before she said go. As soon as she had though, Sphryna took off. Her speed was intoxicating. The rush could be fun, however during battle, her focus was raptorial. And this time it was a teammate in the crosshairs. Her powerful legs pulled her across the glade in seconds. Icarium widened his stance then shot those annoying leaves at her. Snarling, she slashed them out of her way as they were launched. A few still scored shots along her scaled hide, hardly hurting her at all. She was on top of Icarium then, who barely managed to twirl away.

"You call that an attack!" Sphryna growled.

"What do you mean?" Icarium fired back distancing himself as Sphryna slowly circled him.

"If we're going to train, then you need to attack!" Sphryna emphasized the last word with a strike. The speed caught Icarium off guard, but again he was still just able to dodge. She didn't let up though. Icarium kept attempting to dodge but after three strikes, the fourth finally landed. Icarium huffed as he fell and rolled away.

Standing back up, he glared at Sphryna. Fine then, if it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she'd get! He began mustering his power. That strike winded him, but it wasn't a serious enough blow to actually stagger him. He gathered up his new attack around him, keeping the glowing leaves low to the ground. Sphryna stepped back watching him. He also noticed she was looking happy and that worried him even more.

"Alright Sphryna, let's see how you handle this!" He launched the attack with as much energy behind it that he could muster. He watched in awe as she slashed her way through the attack. She wasn't able to completely dodge all of the attack but the damage was certainly mitigated. And then the attack was renewed. Claws and teeth both were coming at Icarium with a speed he had never experienced before. He was doing everything to avoid the attacks but it was insanely difficult. He had no idea anyone could move this quickly. He had to create separation. After another heavy fin blow landed, Icarium blasted outward with a mental shock. It rocked Sphryna back on her heels and caused enough of a pause in the training for Jill to stop them.

"Alright guys, I think I know how we can even the odds" she said. Both Pokemon stooped somewhat breathing heavily. The entire team was looking impressed at the quick bout. Both Sphryna and Icarium walked over, Sphryna getting welcomed by Urim and Epona while Caladan and Chase congratulated Icarium. Jill looked through her bag for the item she knew would turn the tide in battles to come. Finding it she pulled it out. Everyone turned to their trainer as the stone in her hand shone. It had a sparkle to it that none could deny. Icarium however seemed the most affected by its glow.

"What is that?" he whispered.

"This is a dawn stone. We found it in the ruins and when given too certain Pokemon, such as yourself, it can allow them to evolve." Icarium's eyes grew wide. He looked up to Jill unsure. The entire team was standing there quietly watching and waiting. Jill gave a small nod which Icarium knew meant if he wanted it, the stone was his. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the stone, feeling the energy and light flow through him.

* * *

"I don't get what the boss wants us to scout this place out for" the man said. His partner looked sideways at him. She was good looking enough the man thought, far more interesting than the bunch of wildlands that they were checking out.

"Because for the plan to work, the boss needs to know about these wilds." Her voice was soft but fun to listen to as well. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts on the mission at hand. Of course, he still did his job however because he had no desire to be put in front of the commander. At least the head boss didn't give two shits. That he could handle. But the commanders were another story, all sorts of emotions running through them.

"Yeah but its not like we're catching any of the Pokemon here. We're just getting topographical information."

"Then that's what we do." The woman lead the way down the path to continue gathering the required info.

* * *

The man was sitting face out towards the city. The two commanders were on the other side of the desk waiting on the third member for the meeting. The silence in the office was absolute and the two current commanders were almost scared to speak. For his part, Cyrus did not care. He was content to wait for the final member. Finally there was a knock at the office door.

"Enter" came the monotone voice. The door entered and Saturn entered. "You have news?" Cyrus asked.

"Our people have reported back. We have a couple areas of placement that would work." Saturn strode forward and brought up a hologram image of the wilderness area. Markers popped up identifying the areas of interest. "All of these have similar characteristics which should give us an indication as to any changes Charon will need to make in order for us to access the caves." The group was reviewing the landscape. Cyrus looked upon the map considering all of the possibilities.

"Do we know what kind of energy will be required?" he asked. Mars looked around waiting for a response. Saturn in turn, looked down towards the laptop he had brought with him.

"Not entirely. These tests are going to be required."

"We cannot come up with any other options for testing?" Cyrus asked, not quite paying attention to the hologram anymore. Any type of testing on this level would be sure to tip people off to something going on. Was he truly ready to step out of the shadows and allow people to see what Cyrus and his underlings were up to? Reports indicated that there were some of the league currently investigating some of the activities already. A small frown formed on the CEO's forehead. Saturn looked at his boss square, until finally Cyrus looked at his most effective commander.

"I can't see it sir" Saturn said evenly. Cyrus nodded.

"Then begin making the plans. I want everything in place so that there is no time for anyone to impose themselves. I want a timeline on my desk within 48 hours. Dismissed."

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:  
Caladan (Grotle) - level 25, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 24, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 25, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 22, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 24 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Kirlia) - level 23, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely


	22. Chapter 21 - Gathering Intel

Chapter 21 – Gathering Intel

"I hate heels… I hate heels…" the young woman grumbled as she walked along the sidewalk beside her partner. The man laughed as they walked. He was dressed up as well, wearing a black suit with red shirt. It was open at the top and matched his curly red hair. His shoes were also dark, but had a small red suede portion which held the laces. His date for the night was more known to the city than almost anyone else. What they weren't used to seeing was her dressed up like this on nights where there was no gala being held.

The resident gym leader was wearing small red silver heels to match a dress which stopped just short of her ankles with an open side up her right leg. She also carried a small bag which she carried her team. Maylene couldn't leave her gym without them. Of course her partner had his with him as well. What they were doing here wasn't exactly the safest operation. Which was exactly why Flint had volunteered.

"You look great in them though!" he told Maylene.

"Shut up Flint" she grumbled back as they came up to the club.

The two were investigating the rumours about Team Galactic. Veilstone had a few establishments which would be excellent grounds for recruiting. What Flint was worried about was being recognized and outed. He and Maylene weren't exactly working undercover, but neither would they be actively recruited. They were more interested in seeing if the headquarters here in Veilstone was bringing people in and for what reasons. Cynthia seemed convinced that they were doing it here. That there was something going on.

The two walked into the nightclub, Maylene certainly turning more than a couple heads. Her body was definitely showing off impressive curves. Her constant training created a form which most men in this city lusted after. Flint on the other hand, was different. He was dressed up but casual. His gait on the other hand was somewhat loping. Hands half in his pockets, people were looking at him for another reason entirely. His status with the Elite Four.

"Do you really think they're doing something here? I mean, Galactic Corporation does a lot of good things for this city…" Maylene asked.

"There's a lot of things they do for this entire region. But the people who we've been investigating are using the same name. That can't be a coincidence."

"Alright but I mean, Veilstone?"

"There's one of there major building's here and there's been an increase in traffic here right?" Flint countered.

"So the police have said. But why didn't you guys just reach out to them instead?"

"There's no case against them. And the international police are getting involved as we speak. They've probably got agents here as well looking to be recruited undercover so that we can try and get some more information about what exactly we're dealing with here."

"Okay that's fine, but why am I wearing heels?" Maylene asked frustrated as they found seats.

"Needed to see if you could squirm" Flint said with a wink and a smile. He waved down a waiter so that they could order drinks. Then both trainers began surveying their surroundings with an eye that caught things most other people missed. That was one of the many benefits of being a trainer. Because of how fast battles could move and change on a whim, trainers naturally grew to catch things at the same speed.

"Can we get you anything?" the young lady asked as she came up to the table. She seemed not to notice who the two were at first as she was looking down.

"I'll have a beer please" Flint said. She looked up as he spoke and opened her mouth in astonishment.

"Please, don't say anything" Maylene said before the waitress could say a word. The girls mouth closed and she nodded. No one really ever went against Maylene. She was one of the coolest women in town and could take down anyone. That some random boy had managed to defeat her the week past was the most shocking thing to happen in Veilstone in months. Maylene ordered her drink and continued to survey the surroundings.

"You know I've always dug this town. That casino and entertainment district just brings so many wicked people" Flint said as he too looked around the club. Both trainers were silent as they awaited their drinks. When they did arrive, both made it appear as though they were talking intently, however, both were far more focused on their surroundings. People passed by without a backwards glance. The music went on and conversation assaulted the ears. Finally, after what felt like hours, Flint saw exactly what he was looking for.

"Over there…" he said quietly. Maylene saw it as he nodded to a corner. In the booth, men and women both were entering and speaking with someone, then promptly leaving the club. Flint grinned as he grabbed his beer and headed over. Weaving his way through the crowd, he made it to the booth which contained a man wearing a white collared shirt and grey slacks. He had a laptop up in front of him and a glass half full of beer.

"Can I help you?" The man said as Flint sat down.

"Friend told me I should be coming on down here and get myself a job" Flint drawled.

"You've got some smart friends then. Do you know what the job involves?" the man asked leaning forward.

"Just told me it was some'n big. Changin' the world an' that."

"He's not wrong. Our leader is looking to create a world that is free from corruption and has a unified front. However, we need men and women such as yourself to help us achieve this dream." The man spoke with a somewhat robotic tone, telling Flint that he didn't really believe, but he must have been getting paid to sit here and tell people this.

"So what'd ya need then to join up?" Flint asked.

"We have a major meeting coming up later this week. Meet there and we'll break you all up into the groups to accomplish whatever tasks are required. Just enter your contact information here and we'll let you know when everything is taking place."

* * *

Flint was sitting down at Maylene's gym in the small break area. The young gym leader was back downstairs with her Pokemon training once more. Flint liked her for that. She had a strong, nigh unbreakable spirit. It was part of what made her such a powerful opponent for trainers who visited this gym. And her fighting types were equally as impressive. He walked away from the window and sat down putting his feet up and pulled out his phone.

"This couldn't have waited until morning?" the woman said.

"Awe come on Cynthia, I knew you'd be up" Flint replied. She sighed.

"Fine. What's the news?"

"Well we've got our in. Just have to wait for the next meeting."

"They didn't give you the date?" Cynthia asked, clearly tired.

"Nah, they weren't that dumb. It'd also make things far too easy." Flint was staring at the ceiling thinking. Something still wasn't adding up.

"Are you still there Flint?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah sorry was just thinking. What could they possibly need so many men for?"

"And that is the million-dollar question" Cynthia ended.

* * *

It had been a few months, and Lucas was feeling amazing on is travels. He had met so many more Pokemon and everything about what he had experienced was beyond what he ever thought he would back in Sandgem town. He knew that the other two trainers who had begun their travels at the same time were also out there hwoever. They on the other hand were following a completely different path. Both Jill and Barry were out there challenging gyms and striving to become some of the strongest trianers in the region.

Lucas still remembered the first battle he had alongside Jill a few months back. She handled her Pokemon with a skill that he had never seen before, especially from a rookie trainer. And from what he had heard over the last few months she was getting even better. It was quite surprising really how much people talked.

Here he was now in Veilstone however. An entertainment city, but also home to one of the rather larger Galactic Corporation office. It was here that Lucas found himself. Well maybe not at the headquarters themselves but rather a warehouse a couple blocks away. He was following his maps tracking down another urban Pokemon. His Pokedex was slowly filling, something both he and Professor Rowan were quite thrilled about. His findings about Pokemon movements should really help with his future research endeavors.

"Hey!" Lucas whirled around at the noise. "What do you think you're doing here?" the man, who was blocking the opening to the small alley Lucas found himself in, accosted the young trainer.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble sir…" Lucas trailed off as the man came closer and the young trainer was able to get a look at what his accuser was wearing. It was the same outfit that people had been associating with team Galactic members.

"You're on private property here kid" the man said. He was getting menacingly closer and closer, his hand around something small. Lucas figured it was whatever Pokemon the grunt here was given.

"I'm sorry I'll leave now."

"Whoa now! Not so fast!" The man looked back and smiled as another team Galactic member appeared. Lucas backed off a couple steps and quickly rearranged his shirt to hide the Pokeballs he carried. "That's some pretty nifty tech you're carrying there. I think perhaps you should hand it over here."

"This was given to me as a gift. Please I have money…" The man was within arms reach finally and gave Lucas a hard shove sending the smaller trainer sprawling across the ground. As he hit, he lost grip on his Pokedex, the small encyclopedia bouncing just out of quick reach. The second grunt was much luckier and grabbed hold of the tech.

"Think it's ours now!" The second man said triumphantly. "Should fetch us a pretty penny!" Lucas was about to get up when the boot of the first man crashed into the young mans side causing Lucas to curl up into the fetal position. It was all he could do to protect himself as more hits rained down upon him before he blacked out.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:

Caladan (Grotle) - level 25, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 24, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 25, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 22, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 24 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Kirlia) - level 23, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely

I apologize for being so late at updating. I've had a busy time lately with both my old job and now my new one. This new job has me away from home for the next three months so I'll do my best to keep adding content! As usual please do leave your advice and comments about what you think and hope you're enjoying things so far!


	23. Chapter 22 - Boxing Match

Chapter 22 – Boxing Match

The smell of sweat and dust wafted through the building. Different types of smells from Pokemon to human were all around the people who entered the Veilstone gym. Those who trained there constantly were used to it however. They found it comforting, something to take pride in as they watched both themselves and their partners grow stronger. Boxing rings were spread throughout the open space along with tires and workout gear. Mats were laid down all over the floor to prevent injury if someone fell. Everything was taken care of extremely well though. The labour of love was evident.

Today was a bit different though. There was a tension in the air already. Or perhaps that was simply in Jeffery's head. He was nervous as today they had another challenger. And this one was supposed to be even better than the young blonde kid who came in a couple weeks ago and defeated Maylene. Jeffery came in early today to get things set up and to try and help ease his nerves. He just couldn't understand why he would feel nervous. Trainers came and went. They either won or lost. It was why his fighting slogan was for tears. Good or bad, emotions would be shown and a winner and loser decided upon. He had just taken out the dust mop for the first sweep when he saw her.

Maylene was standing there staring out at the open gym, wearing a light blue training shirt, white pants and the fighters robe over her shoulders. It took a minute before she seemed to notice that she was not alone.

"Jeff what are you doing here so early?" she asked kindly, and mildly surprised.

"Couldn't sleep ma'am. Thought I'd come in and try to calm my mind so I may fight focused and precise." She nodded her approval.

"A cluttered mind before battle usually leads to losses. It was a good idea to come in then." Jeff did another couple passes before looking back to his master who hadn't moved a muscle.

"If I may ma'am, I feel nervous."

"Nerves before battle are not uncommon Jeff."

"I know, but I've never felt these nerves before. Win or lose, I can handle both. But there is something different about this trainer isn't there?" Maylene looked at her student with a seriousness and understanding about her that he had never seen before.

"What makes you say that?"

"I wouldn't feel this way otherwise I don't think." Maylene finally sat down and frowned a bit.

"Rumour has it that she is better than the young man we faced recently yes. Flint is staying to watch as well which means that she must be someone the league has had come up on their radar. I'll admit, fighting a gym battle before an Elite Four member is somewhat intimidating, but we cannot let that feeling rule our way. If she is good enough to earn a badge, then so be it. But we will throw everything we can muster at her."

"Of course ma'am."

* * *

Jill took out her scarf and wrapped it around her neck before finally donning her coat and heading out into the city. After resting for a couple of days and getting a bit more training in, she was ready to take on the Veilstone city gym. Her team was honed and ready. She was pretty certain as to who she would be using but this would still be a difficult battle.

A chilled breeze flowed through the city as the young woman left the entertainment district and headed towards the gym. People were heading every which way today, but there were more than a few who had made time to come and watch the match. Jill made her way through the press, avoiding gazes and conversations. She had elected to keep her team contained for the time being as well. It had finally dawned on her that her partners so far were not the most common around the various regions of Sinnoh and would draw attention she didn't really want at the moment.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. She stopped in front of the building, one that looked once more completely different. The exterior was plain, the only indication of it being the league gym was the insignia at the top. Jill had a look of determination come over her upon seeing the sign. She was ready. Following the crowd, she walked inside. This time she was ready that this gym would once more be completely different. She looked around at the various boxing rings and the trainers waiting. People were milling about, creating a buzz in the air about the upcoming match. More people were here today due to Maylene's stunning loss coming to the hands of another trainer recently. It was the first loss by this cities leader in quite some time Jill had come to understand. So now people were suddenly more interested because there was a chance to see trainers now more powerful than the person who was arguably the most powerful in the city.

Jill walked forward and checked in with the man who was running the desk. He took the young woman aside to a room where she was allowed to store her things while challenging the gym.

"Once you are ready ma'am let me know" he told her as she took off her coat.

"I'm ready now."

"Excellent. Maylene has already been alerted to your presence here. However, before you can challenge her, you must first pass by her four strongest students. Defeat them, and you may move on to the leader. I am also here to let you know that this gym uses fighting type Pokemon. They train constantly, making even those attacks they are most susceptible to less effective."

"Is that true?" Jill asked surprised. She knew Maylene was a fighting type expert, but for attack types like fighting and psychic to be less effective meant that Jill was even further behind the eight ball with her plan. Could she adjust on her team now? Would they be able to handle it?

"If you ask me, I don't fully believe so. The type tree isn't set in stone, so it can be argued that there are attacks which don't do their full force against her team, but that doesn't mean she can't be defeated by her team's weaknesses" the man said.

"I take it she didn't tell you to say that."

"Felt the need to be honest miss. I've seen Maylene battle countless times. She's the strongest trainer I've met, regardless of those who have defeated her in the past." Jill smiled at the man's assertion. Perhaps he'd change his mind if she won.

* * *

Jeffery was breathing heavily as he watched the young woman move forward towards Maylene's battle arena. The girl was strong there was no other way to put it. And to have caught a Ponyta… this girl had to be something. The fiery horse had taken down his Heracross with its speed and type advantage. He was upset, but at least he battled well. But now he had another job to do. Slowly he walked to the mid point of the field and looked around at the crowd which had gathered.

"Trainers are you ready?" Jeffery asked looking to both Maylene and the challenger. The crowd went silent momentarily as it always did when he was about to begin a gym match.

"Welcome Jill, to the Veilstone gym!" Maylene said. "I am Maylene, the gym leader here."

"Thank you Maylene" Jill responded.

"I don't know fully know how I managed to come to this position, but I take it seriously. I will be giving this battle my all."

"I hope so!" Jill said with a small smile.

"Trainers will only use three Pokemon each. The victor will be the trainer who manages to knock out the opposing trainers Pokemon. Only the challenger may change Pokemon throughout the battle. Ready?" Again both women nodded. "Then begin!" Jeffery yelled throwing his upraised arm down.

* * *

Jill breathed out as she released her first Pokemon. She had carefully decided who would be best ready to take on this challenge and so hadn't used any of the three partners she had decided on yet. Maylene released her Meditite first, which Jill knew was part fighting and psychic. A dangerous combination, but she didn't want to release her secret weapon just yet. So instead she was starting with someone who was definitely ready to cause some damage.

"Sphyrna, you're up!" she called as she released her dragon. Sphryna roared as she was released and saw who she was up against.

"Hope you can prove a worthy foe" the dragon growled to her opponent. The Meditite grinned and took up its fighting stance. It's stance however was rather different, something Sphyrna hadn't come across yet.

"What is it doing?" she quietly asked Jill.

"Just preparing for battle. Meditite's have the ability to harness psychic powers similar to Icarium."

"Well that's just great…" the dragon type said and she widened her stance.

"I think I'll start this battle off. Meditite, use fake out!" Maylene called out. The crowd was immediately screaming its approval. The smaller fighter moved in fast and deked out Sphyrna who lashed out to block, only to be suckered in to a punch from the opposite side of her. She shook it off but not without looking indignant about the false look.

"Try that again you runt!" she roared. The Meditite laughed, or what Jill assumed was laughter.

"Ignore it Sphyrna! They can only catch us like that once!"

"Drain punch!" Maylene called out however. Jill was shocked at how fast the leader was reacting. No time for rest here.

"Sphyrna like we practiced!" The dragon lowered herself somewhat and spread her arms apart while stiffening her tail. She was ready to fend off attacks. The fighting type came in fast, but not as fast as Jill's partner. Meditite's fists were glowing green as they rained down upon Sphyrna, however, she was fending them off, using he fins to deflect the punches away.

"Use dragon rage!" Jill commanded. Sphyrna responded immediately, spilling our her fighting spirit in blue flames which engulfed the fighting type. Meditite backed away protecting its face. Now it was Jill's turn to press the attack.

"Now follow up with take down!" Sphyrna took off like a rocket. Maylene's Pokemon didn't stand a chance to defend itself as it took the powerful attack. It sent the smaller opponent flying backwards its body slamming hard against the battlefield. It was a moment before it shakily stood back up. Maylene was frowning. Jill's Gabite seemed stronger than normal. Most Pokemon weren't able to fend off attacks like hers was from Maylene's strikes. It was time to level the playing field.

"Use rock tomb! Lets see how you handle being slowed down!" Maylene said to Jill, staring the young woman in the eye. Jill didn't flinch but she couldn't let her speed advantage be undone. Quickly she thought of a counter.

"Sphyrna use sand tomb on yourself!"

"Are you crazy?!" her dragon yelled as she distanced herself from her opponent.

"Trust me!" Jill pleaded as the fighting type slammed the ground causing parts of the field to form up. Sphyrna spared one glance at her trainer and growled as she summoned the dust and sand around her. Quickly spinning around, she brought any grit available around herself and created a mini tornado around her of sand and dust. The speed and condensed nature of what Sphyrna created actually spun the various sections of battlefield that the Meditite sent her direction. It seemed that Jill did know what she was doing.

"Now release it outward and follow up with dragon rage!" Jill yelled above the cheering crowd. Sphyrna followed through and blasted the sand tomb outwards, releasing the blue draconic flames after. Both attacks pummelled the small fighting type obscuring it from view. Once the dust had settled however, everyone saw Maylene's Meditite knocked unconscious and Sphyrna breathing heavily. Maylene was stunned for a moment while Jeffery called the first-round victory to Jill. For her part, Jill smiled. One down, two to go. Looking at her current partner though said a different story. Sphyrna was tired and while she could probably still move fast enough to win, it wasn't worth risking her. Especially if she could come in later and deal a quick knockout blow.

"Sphyrna, come back."

"I'm fine" the dragon replied shaking her head.

"I know you could battle a little longer, but please, take a rest now in case I need you for relief later." Sphyrna was still eyeing Maylene as she prepared to send out her next Pokemon, then sighed and drooped ever so slightly, enough for Jill to know the dragon type was going to cooperate. The red beam shot out and engulfed Sphyrna as Maylene sent out her next team member, her Machoke. Jill paused long enough to think of a good strategy. While she could use speed once more, she had a feeling she would need it against whoever Maylene's last partner was. So instead, she opted for formidable defense.

"Alright Caladan, your turn!" Jill said as she released her first ever Pokemon. Caladan took stock of his opponent. A muscle bound fighter, one who had the strength to lift the heavy grass type. This would take some powerful attacking to knock this one down.

"I'll start this time Maylene" Jill said looking down at her partner. "Use razor leaf!" Caladan widened his stance and focused his energy. The bushes on his back began glowing and pushed forward suddenly, sending razor sharp leaves flying at his opponent. The Machoke crouched down and covered its face as the grass type attack struck home. Both Jill and Caladan were shocked when it stood back up and didn't even show a scratch.

"You'll have to try harder than that to do hurt my fighting types Jill!" Maylene called out over the crowd. They were seriously impressed with Machoke taking that attack head on and not even being phased. "Now its our turn. Machoke, use karate chop!" The muscled fighter moved in.

"Cal, use curse!" Jill called as a counter. Caladan closed his eyes and channeled the earth below him to turn his shell even harder. This also increased his weight however, making it harder to dodge attacks. Luckily he was prepared to absorb the slam. Machoke's hand chopped down hard onto the point of Caladan's shell where his neck came from. The strike sounded devastating but Caladan barely felt it. He grinned as the fighting type was far to close to dodge an attack. The grass type didn't even need to hear his trainers command to know what to do.

The bushes on his back were glowing once more as more than a few razor sharp leaves were launched at the exposed superpower Pokemon. Machoke cried out as it staggered backwards reeling from the harsh attack.

"Follow up with absorb!" Jill said pointing forward. She was in control of this battle and intended to keep it going that way. The crowd was a bit shocked that another trainer was here looking like they were defeating such a powerful gym leader.

"Oh no you don't!" Maylene said. She knew her partners limits and while Machoke wasn't the fastest fighter she had, he was one of the strongest. "Use strength to block the attack" she commanded. Machoke moved in as the grass type was about to launch his energy absorbing attack. The fighter lifted Caladan into the air, which wasn't a lean feat. In fact, Jill was shocked and had no idea as to what to do. She'd never seen another Pokemon use its sheer strength in such a way. Caladan cried out as he was thrown and crashed onto the ground. Jill's mind was racing. How was she supposed to defend against that?

"Momentum is back with us Machoke. Use karate chop!" Maylene said with a grin. This was when she really started to get into battles. The crowd noise died out as she pushed herself against a trainer who was putting up a great fight. She was impressed with Jill so far, but there was no way her grass type was going to defeat her Machoke.

Hands fell upon Caladan, each blow making Jill wince. She was at a loss as to how to help her first ever Pokemon. Caladan however, wasn't giving up just yet. Jill needed him to win. While he was losing stamina fast, he managed to find the energy to get the harder part his shell back towards his opponent and catch his breath.

"Machoke use strength again!" came the command. Caladan gritted his teeth as he knew what was coming next and he didn't know if he could handle another toss. He lowered himself just trying to keep the fighting type from getting a grip. That small movement however was the inspiration that Jill needed.

"Quick Cal! Use curse again!" Caladan did as he was told without looking. Once more he felt the earth's power course through him, hardening his shell. It wasn't enough though as Machoke grabbed the grass type once more.

"Now absorb!" Jill yelled. She knew that Caladan's increased attack power wouldn't be applied to a special attack like absorb, but she just needed him to regather a bit more energy to take the harsh landing he was about to receive. Jill believed in her partner. Once more she watched as the Machoke threw her friend across the battlefield. Everyone was cheering as he crashed down assuming that he had been defeated. Jill wasn't looking at Caladan however; she was looking at the Machoke who was looking tired. Even Maylene could see that. She was watching Jill wondering what the young woman was up to.

"One more attack Caladan" Jill said in a low voice.

"I know which one he won't be able to handle" came the reply. She nodded and watch him roar his challenge. People were beginning to get even louder now, unable to contain their excitement at what was happening here. Caladan unleashed a veritable storm of razor leaves which engulfed Machoke and the entire battlefield. Even Maylene was shielding herself to avoid being cut by the stray leaves that bounced away from her partner. Once the last of the leaves had fallen, everyone saw Machoke laying there unconscious. Jill looked at her friend and quickly recalled him as well. Caladan was near his breaking point Jill could tell. The only way that razor leaf attack could have been that powerful was if his overgrow ability had kicked in. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Maylene was down to her last Pokemon, but this one was almost guaranteed to be her most powerful.

"Don't let your guard Jill, this is nowhere close to being finished" Maylene said as she sent out her last partner. The crowd who were still cheering wildly were yelling even louder as Maylene's Lucario was released. Jill pulled out her Pokedex to get a measure of her last hurdle to a gym badge.

"Lucario the aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away." It's typing was listed as a dual fighting/steel which made Jill think a fraction longer about who to send out. She knew that her cousin had trained one and that its speed was impressive. Caladan was out of the question as he was basically tapped out. Sphyrna was an option to battle speed with speed, but she had already seen battle. Jill had no choice but to see how well her own fighting type would handle his newly evolved form in a gym battle.

"Alright Icarium, it's your turn" Jill said to the pokeball in her hand. She looked up and released her next Pokemon. The crowd was shocked and impressed at the Gallade that was released. Even Maylene was somewhat taken aback. It was rare for a trainer to gain the trust of a Ralts or Kirlia in the wild but to have also found a dawn stone to evolve it into a Gallade was even more rare. Maylene was instantly aware of the fight she now had on her hand. It seemed that her Lucario did as well.

"Don't think that just because you have a rarer Pokemon that I'll be scared Jill!" Maylene called out across the battlefield.

"Not a chance Maylene! But I know how fast Lucario can be, so I thought I'd fight speed with speed" Jill replied. In truth, she wasn't sure that Icarium was as fast as Lucario, but they had been training hard so that he felt comfortable with his new form and capabilities.

"Then let's see how you handle our speed! Lucario, use bone rush!" Maylene said punching out her fist. The aura Pokemon grinned, or what Jill took to be a grin and bolted forward. As it sprinted across the battlefield, Lucario created a manifestation of its aura. A blue hued bone club lengthened to a staff appeared in its grip. Jill wasn't sure how Pokemon like Lucario were able to do something as impressive as that but it wasn't going to slow her down. Icarium was more than able to fight back.

"Use leaf blade to defend yourself Icarium" Jill said in time for her friend to react. It was then that the battle began. What was readily apparent was the level of training Maylene's Lucario possessed. It's speed and skill wielding the staff were amazing and the crowd was loving it. However, what impressed Jill more was how Icarium was responding. The training coming in to this match had prepared him and forced the psychic/fighter to find his fighters spirit. As Lucario sent down a blow, Icarium matched and deflected the strike away with one of his own. The two were moving so fast that their trainers weren't even calling out commands, rather allowing instincts to take over.

Maylene's constant training took over however; Lucario executed a perfect fake and turn, catching Icarium in his side and sending him sprawling across the battlefield. The crowd loved it as it finally looked like their gym leader was taking the match back in hand. Glaring at his opponent, Icarium regained his feet. Jill was thinking as fast as she could. Lucario was not just a fighting type, but also part steel. That mean that Icarium had no attacks that were particularly effective against his opponent. The bone staff disappeared as Lucario once more took a fighting stance.

"Switch things up and use metal claw!" Maylene said smiling. She was really getting into this battle. She even had sweat dripping down her face as she punched and moved in time with her partner. Jill on the other hand was more stationary but just as intense. Lucario moved in and Icarium once more prepared for an onslaught. As Jill watched the opposing fighting type move, inspiration hit her. Icarium still had a psychic type attack from his previous evolutions. It wasn't that strong, especially in his newly evolved form, but it might make all the difference.

"Trip him up with confusion!" Jill cried out. Lucario began stumbling and jumping around, losing his speed as he came in to attack as Icarium started using his mental attack. The psychic bursts meant to confuse targets was aimed lower, forcing Lucario to pay attention to its feet, something neither he nor Maylene ever really did anymore. Their fighting style was so ingrained, they never had to focus on footwork anymore in their sessions, but this was wrecking havoc. Lucario closed his distance and growled as it launched its metal claw attack. Icarium danced around the strikes and hit back with another leaf blade. Both Pokemon were not conceding any ground whatsoever. As they jumped back, they would close. Both trainers were calling out attacks and counterattacks just to try and gain an edge. Yet try as they might, neither trainer could gain the upper hand. It looked like it would become a battle of endurance, one which Jill knew she couldn't get trapped in for she learned the hard way that Lucario knew drain punch, an attack that healed the fighter so long as the attack landed. And as she looked at her friend, she saw he was getting exhausted.

"Alright Icarium, let's do this." Jill said it quietly but her partner heard her. He took a deep breath. This was it, Jill had a strategy to win this fight. He wouldn't let her down. Not now, not when she had made him so much stronger than he had ever dared dream. "You'll need to do a combination attack. Try and use confusion on your arms and combine that with leaf blade." Icarium had no idea what his trainer was up to, but he did as he was told. He closed his eyes momentarily as he accessed his psychic power within and pushed it towards his arms. A green and purple glow began to appear as confusion was combined with leaf blade.

Icarium opened his eyes knowing he had done exactly what Jill wanted. Now it was time to unleash whatever power he had left. He pushed forward towards his opponent. It all came down to this.

* * *

Maylene was fighting superbly, pushing her opponent as a gym leader is supposed to. Flint had to admit, he was impressed. The fighting type gym leader was using her Pokemon in a way that most trainers wouldn't be able to handle. But that wasn't stopping the young woman who faced the leader. Flint was getting more and more interested in this young trainer the more he watched her from the windows above the battlefield. The crowd was loving the match and the Elite Four member couldn't blame them. He was too.

But now here was something that even Maylene couldn't have expected. Flint had his mobile out and was recording the last bit of this battle. Something about the way the challenging trainers Gallade moved told Flint that it was recently evolved. But that wasn't stopping the partial psychic type from giving Maylene's Lucario a fight to be reckoned with. This new attack confirmed in Flints mind however, that whoever this challenging trainer was, she was the real deal. Combining an attack like she was doing wasn't easy, but what was more impressive was the fact that it was clear she hadn't done it before. The faint purple glow wavered slightly as the Gallade moved into striking distance meaning that it had to concentrate quite a bit to maintain the combo attack.

Lucario made to defend itself with an aura bone club once more, however this time it finally slipped up. The Gallade found a way through the steel type defenses and delivered three quick brutal strikes finally knocking out the gym leaders last Pokemon. Flint stopped recording as the psychic fighter stepped back and fell to one knee. The young woman who was its trainer ran out to her Pokemon as Maylene recalled her best fighter and walked out to present the challenger with a badge. This young woman definitely couldn't stay quiet however. He looked down at his phone and dialed.

"Hello Flint" the champion said as she answered the phone. For once she didn't sound completely exhausted, almost as if she had actually gotten some sleep for once.

"Cynthia. You sound so chipper today!" the red headed elite responded. Cynthia simply sighed before responding.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm actually calling about a gym battle I just witnessed."

"You know we have more important duties right now Flint" Cynthia said. Flint pictured the blonde shaking her head as she responded, causing him to smile.

"Come on Cynthia, we may be investigating but we're still the league too. And you have to see this video I'm sending. This girl is something else. She might actually be able to challenge you at some point. If she can get through me that is" Flint added the last part with a laugh. On the other end of the line Cynthia looked down at her phone as a video file came through.

"You really need to stick with being a trainer Flint because this video is no where close to professional quality."

"Not the point. Just check out that fight sequence." Cynthia watched already knowing who the challenger was in the video without seeing her face.

"She's already progressed quite some ways" Cynthia said quietly.

"You've met her?" Flint asked.

"We met in Eterna. I watched her battle with Arthur, the new Johto champion."

"Well he's no walk in the park" Flint said watching the young woman receive her gym badge. "How'd she fair against him?"

"She lost but she didn't have the same team then. Arthur's Typhlosion took down her whole team at the time. That battle seemed to show her what was awaiting her it seems" Cynthia said thoughtfully.

"Just figured you should know that I think we're going to have some company coming to challenge us sometime in the future."

"Yes we are" Cynthia said watching the video again.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:

Caladan (Grotle) - level 25, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 24, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 25, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 22, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 24 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Kirlia) - level 23, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely


	24. Chapter 23 - My Name is Looker

Chapter 23 – My Name is Looker

Jill looked at her friends face and felt shocked and disgusted. Someone had attacked Lucas without provocation. And they had stolen his Pokedex. Bruised and bloodied, he had run into Jill at the Pokemon Centre after her match. But there wasn't anything she could do for him just yet, not with her team undergoing the usual post gym battle treatments. Which of course just made Jill feel helpless.

"Take me through it again." Lucas grimaced and breathed in before explaining what had happened.

"I was following another urban Pokemon as it ran into this alley. I don't even remember what I was chasing, but I wanted to get the Dex information for Professor Rowan and to see if this help with the distribution maps at all. Then these two guys came and started accusing me of being on Team something's property. I have a feeling that they were the same kind of guys who accosted me and Professor Rowan in Jubilife City a couple months back." Lucas broke again with a small wince. While the doctors assured him nothing was broken, he was most certainly bruised and stiff. Especially after having been in the hospital for two days before meeting with Jill.

"That means that it was Team Galactic. What is wrong with these thugs?" Jill wondered aloud.

"I have no idea but I think they just wanted an excuse to hit me. They didn't take any of my Pokemon thank Arceus."

"Well that's good at the very least. But we need to go and get your Pokedex back!"

"I already talked to the cops Jill. I wouldn't be able to identify anyone so there's no way they could track down and arrest the people who attacked me." Jill frowned. There was no way someone could just get away with hurting her friend like that.

"Excuse me young man, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." An average sized man in a brown trench coat walked over to the duo sitting at their table. Jill looked around and couldn't believe the man had simply overheard their conversation. Jill had taken Lucas to the cafeteria which all Pokemon Centres had to get some slightly better than hospital food in her friend. There was a general rumble in the air as passing through trainers and centre staff were discussing all sorts of topics around them. In short, next too impossible to eavesdrop on someone unless you were sitting at the same table. The man seemed to notice Jill's sceptical look.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am named Looker." Both teens looked at each other then back at the man named Looker. That was when he placed his identification on the table and pulled up a chair to sit with the two trainers. Jill looked it over; it was a rather plain bi-fold with a picture of the man who was now sitting with them and a quick description of his role as a field agent with the International Police. The bottom half was a simple gold Pokeball emblem. It all looked rather official but it put Jill on edge for some reason.

The International Police weren't viewed the same as other law enforcement agencies. They were more a network of spies who took in information and sent out teams to deal with multi-regional threats. It was rumoured that their governance was controlled tightly by the Champions of all regions, making it so that not one region was given more power or influence than any of the others. But their agents one and all were experts in subterfuge and covert tactics. Their Pokemon of choice of course reflected this and they were normally above rebuke from local governments. Luckily, they tended not to investigate things unless they were a serious global threat.

"Why would a member of the International Police be so open to introducing themselves?" Lucas asked. Looker simply smiled.

"I'm not here to cause you two any trouble. At least, no more than you've already managed to find yourselves!" He laughed, a kind warm laugh which showed a face prematurely aged transformed into someone much younger. "I'm simply here following a lead. However, it would seem that you, young man, have had a run in with some of the people I've been searching for."

"Why would you be interested in local criminals?" Jill asked. Looker's attention turned from Lucas to the young trainer fresh from a gym match.

"I watched your battle today Miss Heart. I must say that was some impressive skill you displayed there. And to be training a Gallade… Well not many people can say they've had that opportunity." Looker seemed to have that personality that put people at ease. There was something you couldn't help but like about the man. However, that didn't stop Jill from pressing.

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question."

"Correct! To be truthful, my agency is not interested in the local riff raff. I mean no offense by this young man as I do care. I would see the men who so abused you put in their proper place as they deserve!" Both young trainers looked on waiting for Looker to continue on to his point.

"No instead I am here because we are becoming increasingly interested in these rumblings about this Team Galactic." Jill looked at Lucas who was staring back at her. Both knew what the other was thinking. If the International Police were getting involved, this was far larger than either of them realized.

* * *

The two trainers followed the international agent through the warehouse area of Veilstone. The cities commercial district was located on the northern edge of the limits. Looker was rather less talkative on their way to where Lucas was assaulted than he was back at the Pokecentre. Jill looked at both of men she was walking with in silence, contemplating how dark the world seemed to be getting these days.

Pokemon attacks weren't as common as they were in the past but that didn't mean they never happened. What was scarier was the criminal groups who were instead instigating attacks. People were losing their partners and friends, whether through theft or death or desertion. It was looking more and more bleak when you simply pulled back the cover that society put up. Gym leaders and the leagues were not enough to help the local authorities anymore. Jill wondered if that was why she had run into her cousin multiple times during her travels so far and why she had been able to battle the Indigo champion.

"It was somewhere around here" Lucas said as the trio entered an intersection. Jill looked around but everything seemed very similar. Overtop of many of the warehouses towered the Galactic headquarters.

"I think it would be advisable to have your Pokemon ready" Looker said, slight frown creasing his brow and making the man again look older than he should. His hands were hidden within the pockets of his brown trench coat. Jill didn't bring her whole bag with her, instead opting for a Pokeball clip hidden within her windbreaker. She detached one ball and pocketed it and saw Lucas do the same. Slowly they continued walking. It was a few minutes of fading light before they stumbled upon what they were looking for.

"That's them!" Lucas suddenly exclaimed quietly pointing at two men standing a couple hundred yards from the trainers.

"Why are they still here?" Jill wondered aloud. It didn't make sense to snatch such valuable technology and then simply hang around the same area. That was just asking to get caught.

"Something tells me that these two haven't managed to actually break into the proper ranks of Team Galactic" Looker said.

"Well it doesn't do us any good just standing here" Jill said and started walking forward. Lucas looked shocked and hissed at his friend to come back but she wasn't listening. He frantically looked at Looker who was smiling.

"I think we should join her don't you?" he said cheerfully and walked forward. Lucas rushed to join his friend. This was his fight after all.

"Hey there pretty… You again?" the one man was laughing as he saw the trio walk towards them, recognizing Lucas. "Back for another beat down?" he asked the young man.

"I'm here to get my Pokedex back!" Lucas said in a much higher pitch than he would've liked.

"Had to bring your little girlfriend along too then hey? Why don't you just run along before we beat the shit out of you again!" The second man leered at Jill who supressed a shiver. The man was absolutely deplorable.

"Now, now, one should never swear in front of a lady" Looker said, wearing a sad smile on his face.

"Get fucked old man" the first man said. "Come on Buck. Let's just give 'em the beat down." The second man, Buck, nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. Both men sent out Zubat who began screeching their high pitched sound bursts of echolocation. Jill knew it was how they saw, but it was certainly annoying. She withdrew her Pokeball however, as did Lucas. Both men were smiling at the red and white orbs in the two trainers hands.

"Oh so you have Pokemon? Then we'll just have to take those too!" the first man yelled. Both trainers released their partners. The two thugs paused upon seeing who they would be battling.

"You've caught a Clefairy?" Jill asked somewhat surprised when Lucas released his Pokemon. He grinned sheepishly and half shrugged.

"You've got a Gabite so I'd say we've both caught some impressive Pokemon" he countered. Jill laughed before turning her attention back to the battle before her.

"And just wait until you see what Sphyrna can do!"

* * *

Both thugs were unconscious and covered in sand and dirt from Sphryna. Jill and Lucas had made quick work of the two who clearly weren't trainers. Looker had already called for the local authorities to come and take them away and was working on releasing their Pokemon. Lucas, to his immense relief, found his Pokedex still located on the man named Buck still completely intact.

It was a few minutes before the police arrived and even more time passed before they had taken the thugs away. In the lapsed time, Lucas excused himself to head back to the Pokemon centre with the cops. The battle had taken more out of him than it should of, but in his injured state, Jill wasn't surprised. She however wanted to see what Looker was up to as he waited around until after the cops had left. She stood there watching him while he wrote some notes in his small pocketbook. Finally, he looked up and seem surprised that Jill was still there.

"We must look into their warehouse now yes?" he asked. Jill seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they were guarding the entrance to said warehouse!" Looker said pointing just over Jill's shoulder.

"They were?" she said somewhat skeptical. Those two men didn't seem the type you would put on guard duty. However, she still followed Looker as he pushed open the sliding door to the warehouse. Jill had been so preoccupied that she failed to notice the stylized G on the door. It was the Galactic corporation symbol. Slowly and ready to call out Sphyrna once more, she followed Looker inside.

Inside the warehouse was nothing special. Boxes and crates on shelving units, parts and various other things were strewn about. All in all, it seemed completely normal to Jill's eyes. Looker pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on, sweeping the light back and forth. With measured steps, both Jill and Looker pushed further inside.

Jill could feel the tension in her body, tensed for something. But after twenty minutes of searching around, the only thing of note that the two found was a partitioned section which required a key card to gain access. Looker finally called it enough for a night and escorted Jill back to the Pokecentre.

"Thank you for the help tonight. It seems that for the time being we are at a dead end. But I must caution you on vigilance. While the crimes may seem minor, the acts may mask something far more sinister. Be aware Miss Heart!" And with that, the interesting man from the international police was gone. Jill however was left with something to think about. Instead of coming off the high of gaining yet another gym badge and being one step closer to her goal, she was instead thinking about Team Galactic and what something more sinister might be.

* * *

"Thank you for the lead Flint." Flint looked up from his beer and reports to find the International Police agent assigned to this case taking the seat opposite the Elite.

"No problem. Anything turn up?" Flint asked.

"Alas there was nothing of note to be found there. I however, did not expect them to leave their plans simply lying about."

"Make our jobs a hell of a lot easier if they did…" Flint said taking another swig. Looker was staring far off distracting Flint. "Something on your mind?" he asked the agent.

"I met with the trainer you told me about. She is quite powerful." Flint nodded. "I have not seen someone like her in some time. It makes me glad that we still have people like her around." Flint who had looked down as the statement was drug out looked back up quickly.

"What do you mean?" He asked Looker. But the agent was already leaving without another word. Flint could only look on confused as to what the other man meant.

* * *

Looker sat down at the desk in his hotel room. Everything about the man seemed to be a disguise. Around Flint, Looker had appeared nothing short of professional. Stern face and proper posture as someone should who was working closely with the league on regional defense matters. However, around the young woman today, Looker had dropped his guard. He had met so few people whom he could be the man he used to be. Instead he came off as sad or tired. And he was. But he also had a job to do. There were people out there who would gladly put out a spark like the young miss Jill Heart. These young trainers Looker believed were the future. A future of hope and brightness worth protecting.

Straightening from a slouched posture, Looker looked at the mirror facing him. Greying and thinning hair topped a prematurely lined face. Deep dark brown eyes which used to be so filled with warmth, were now dimmed. A mouth which smiled with falsity, never quite reaching the mans ears. This was the man who set himself in the path of those who would prevent the future of hope and light. Nothing heroic here. Nothing stoic and handsome. Not a champion trainer.

"I am a member of the International Police. My name is Looker."

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:

Caladan (Grotle) - level 28, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 28, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 28, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 25, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 27 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Kirlia) - level 27, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely


	25. Chapter 24 - The Beginning of the New

Chapter 24 – The Beginning of the New

Cyrus walked through the R&D floor of his Galactic corporation. To all outward appearances, it was exactly what it was stated to be. The three floors were completely dedicated to pushing currently technology to its limits and expanding what was previously thought impossible. Top scientists vied for jobs within the corporation all the time. What none of them knew however was of the basement. The CEO of the company stepped into an elevator few scientists had access to and pressed a button. The doors silently shut and the elevator started moving down.

This basement floor was far more important to Cyrus' plans than anything the people upstairs were working on. Few people could rival his company in terms of how they had arguably made the world a better place, but it was still far from perfect. People were simply too unpredictable with their emotions. They would see this world torn apart once more simply for the satisfaction of seeing others fail. Cyrus could not abide by this. Silently he moved forward through his basement labs. Most who saw him ignored the CEO. They had their jobs to take care of, for it was on this level that Cyrus' plans would be achieved.

"How close are we to being ready?" Cyrus finally spoke when he came up beside the man he recruited in front of three large tanks.

"I would guess a few weeks at most. It could possibly be as little as two. That's just for the holding cells however. You'd best speak to Mars about the ordinances" Charon replied not bothering to look up from his computer screen.

"We will not be moving forward until you are prepared to receive the items."

"It's getting there. I still have to find a way to activate the chain in a stable manner." Charon tilted the screen towards his boss who looked down at the monitor. It showed graphs with undulating lines and various power imputs.

"What am I looking at?" Cyrus asked without inflection. He was not annoyed or impressed. His voice was simply monotone. No inflection or cadence. Charon still marveled at the fact that a man who spoke without inflection in his voice could still inspire so many to follow him. Granted, the corporation wasn't picking the best of society for this operation. Rather the more violent, those who would get things done no matter what.

"This here is the estimated power levels" Charon explained pointing at the largest and most varied graph. Cyrus noted that the energy output could be higher than anything they had attempted to control before to completely inert.

"How do you propose to get a constant energy output? If our research is correct, we will need a higher output to summon forth the beasts."

"I believe that the crystals are the source of what we require."

"Not the specimens themselves?" Cyrus asked.

"If we can activate the energies there without them then no, we would not require the specimens there. I have already begun changing the housings so that we may extract the crystals. Through those, I believe they channel the correct psychic energies which should act as a loadstone to the beasts. They won't be able to ignore that sort of intrusion."

"And I will be able to control them once they appear?" Cyrus inquired.

"If my calculations are correct then yes. However, I would still advise wearing the uniform when they manifest. I cannot guarantee that they won't attack once they've come into this dimension." Cyrus turned to inspect the outfit Charon had created. The fabric was still flexible, but the suit itself was larger, more akin to a spacesuit of sorts. The wiring running along it gave a futuristic look. Mars and Jupiter had already modified theirs and had taken to wearing them more than other clothing these days. Cyrus had noticed that others had followed his commander's lead and were wearing the standard issue suits which were designed to protect the wearer from potentially lethal attacks from the legendary beast Palkia. Cyrus' research had shown that this beast was able to manipulate space and cause rifts in it. Charon and Saturn had in turn researched and theorized that Dialga, the master of time, would be a lesser problem in terms of temporal disturbances. While they could be lethal, there was nothing one could wear to prevent them from being moved in time. Quantum physics were not Charon's specialty and it was a miracle that he had managed to create a suit to help against spatial rifts.

Cyrus turned at the arrival of Mars. She was looking pleased with herself which was a change after her loss at the valley Windworks. While they had managed to plant the bug and were siphoning off electricity to power this lab, she had still lost to a rookie trainer due to overconfidence. Another emotion which Cyrus detested.

"Sir, we are ready to move the test bomb to the site" she reported. Cyrus looked to Charon who was still wearing a slight smile on his face as if there was always something just a tiny bit funny happening.

"You're ahead of schedule Mars" Cyrus noted. The ordinance was not supposed to be ready until the end of this week. It was only Wednesday.

"Yes sir, but I suspect that it will take at least three days to transport it safely and without notice." Cyrus nodded, the most affection he was likely to ever show. Mars glowed at her perceived boss' happiness.

"And we have someone who can arm the device?" he asked. Mars nodded and looked behind her. Two grunts had followed the commander and one stepped forward when prompted by Mars.

"Hello sir" the man said as he saluted Cyrus.

"Your name?" Cyrus said.

"Groves sir. Leslie Groves."

"You've been briefed?" the CEO asked.

"I have sir and I've reviewed the ordinance. I'm prepared." Cyrus nodded.

"Then begin the move. I want to be kept informed at every step from here on out. We will now begin our way forward to a new world." Even without emotion in the statement and without anything on the CEO's face, chills were sent down those listening. Their moment was here.

* * *

Yellow gleaming eyes pierced through the night, taking everything in. The grass was soft underfoot, silencing any approaches. Footfalls were kept light still as an extra precaution. Dull thuds could be heard if one was keen enough to pay attention from the other side of the clearing. The air was brisk, bringing with it many different flavours of the forest and lake. Firelight kept away most wild Pokemon, as fire meant one of two things; first it could mean a wild fire type Pokemon who would be more powerful than most who called the forest home. Secondly it could mean the presence of a human which wild Pokemon in these parts had come to know to be wary of. Rangers patrolled the woods thoroughly on this side of the lake due to some type of building.

The predator was not stalking prey however this night. Instead he stood in the shadows watching as a grass type sent leaf after leaf into a fallen tree. Without even a whisper, the blue shape detached from the shadows and padded over. When he was within pouncing distance, the grass type stopped.

"Did I wake you?" it asked. Caladan turned his head to look at Chase. The lynx could only just make out the grass starters eye as his shell was growing more and more making it more difficult for Cal to maneuver.

"No I was awake. What exactly are you doing though here bushes?" Chase asked looking back forward at what his friend was attacking.

"Practicing" the grass type replied calmly.

"Didn't get enough training today? Are we taking it too easy on you? Bet I could wind up little miss dragon breath for you." Caladan chuckled. Everyone knew that while Sphyrna was powerful, she was also a little headstrong. All out attacks worked great on weaker opponents, but on those who could weather her storm, she was in trouble. Caladan was one of the team who could withstand a few of her attacks and push the dragon back, something Sphyrna hated.

"I think I will pass" Caladan replied slowly. His voice spoke of the earth, something that the team found immensely comforting. He was the rock upon which they centred themselves. Chase had noticed even Jill used Cal's support from time to time when they all stopped to train.

"Not sure we need more firewood. Our fiery little pony doesn't want to burn the forest down she said." Chase was just chatting at this point, which Caladan was used to. Other than himself, Chase was Jill's oldest companion. His mouth kept moving, but he was a stalwart friend. Caladan instead went back to focusing his razor leaf on the tree in front of him.

"I just wanted to keep practicing my accuracy." Chase watched as Caladan threw razor sharp leaf after leaf at the log, hitting the same spot constantly. After about a minute, there was a snapping sound and the log came apart. Chase was impressed. Caladan's attack power was ever muted but arguably the strongest on the team. Finally, the grass type turned around and began lumbering back to the firelight. He looked upon the team that Jill had assembled. Epona was sleeping, legs tucked up underneath her. Jill was resting up against the horse, not using a tent anymore on nights like tonight where the moon and stars danced through the heavens. Sphyrna was on the other side of the flames; body elongate out but arms tucked in. Her shape in the darkness was enough to send chills down the spines of opponents. The sleek look and dorsal fin showed her as a top predator. Urim was sleeping close by the dragon, a soft glow emitting from him. Then there was Icarium sleeping in a sitting position, looking more like he was meditating rather than sleeping.

"Not a bad team she's managed to assemble thus far" Chase commented. Caladan grunted in agreement. The starter knew Jill had managed to earn everyone's loyalty here. They would fight with her no matter what. Eventually they would become stronger than even the man they had lost to. "Any idea what's up ahead?" Chase asked.

"No idea. Jill was doing some research on the next gym I think. Sounds like you and I will be used once more" Caladan said. "Are you going to be ready with your new look?" Caladan looked sideways at his friend who had rather recently evolved during a training stretch on their way to the next city. Chase had grown taller and was now up to Jill's shoulders on all fours. His fur had grown as well and kept a strong charge of electricity. His eyesight was also more powerful, and his stealth even better. All in all, Chase was shaping up to be a rather impressive Pokemon.

"I'm more than ready to take down anything!" Chase growled proudly. Chase padded silently back to the shadows where he settled down and closed his eyes. Caladan lowered himself down as well and pressed his senses down into the earth. It was becoming easier to feel things through the ground, a tactic that Jill told him was useful in battle. It was also something that Torterra were able to do apparently so they both assumed that meant that Caladan was getting close to evolving. This excited the grass type, as it would fulfill his dream. And he owed it all to the young woman fast asleep just beside him.

* * *

Flint finally got away from the bustle around him. People were preparing a large move, something important. He had spotted the commander Mars shouting at people to move things and prepare. Base labour was running around scared of the ill tempered woman in control. The problem with this scenario was that Flint had no idea what was on the move. It also appeared that it was a small team who was leaving first, meaning that this was happening in phases. He needed to call it in, however, the person who needed to know the most wasn't answering her phone.

"Hello?" an older female voice answered. Flint was relieved to finally get a hold of someone at the league.

"Bertha finally someone picked up!" Flint exclaimed. "Where is everyone?"

"Flint dear what's the matter?"

"I need to find Cynthia. I've got a lead on something important here."

"I'm afraid I don't know where she is at the moment, but if she's here at the towers I can find her. Lucian is around here somewhere as well, coordinating with the International Police. They're following up on some possible leads here. Aaron I think has gone back to the underground however." Bertha was walking through the halls towards Cynthia's office. It was strange that the champion wasn't answering her phone. It could only mean she was meeting with someone important as Bertha knew there was no challengers here.

"Please find her and tell here that something is on the move to Pastoria. Don't know what, or really anything more than that, but this place just became a combee-hive of activity. Something big has started underway."

"This isn't good. You'd best get yourself out of there Flint and come back to the league. We're going to have to coordinate what's happening and get all of our information together." Bertha walked around the corridor and found the woman she was looking for, speaking with none other than her grandmother. "I've found Cynthia" she relayed.

"Good, just pass along what I've said. I'm going to need to get out of here asap before I get caught up in whatever the hell it is that's going on here" Flint said looking around to make sure he was still alone. Everyday it seemed the stress level was ramping up more and more.

"Are you alright?" Bertha asked. She knew the positions both Flint and Aaron were putting themselves in and she worried about the two men. They had become good friends, and while both were powerful in their own right, they weren't invincible.

"I'll be fine Bertty. I'll get out of here and see you soon alright?" Flint replied, using his pet name for the older woman. Even in an undercover and stressful operation, Flint still managed to keep things light.

"Just get home safe" Bertha replied as the line went dead. She looked back up at the two women standing in the corridor.

"Bertha, it's been some time!" Cynthia's grandmother said.

"It has Carolina. Here on business?" the elite asked.

"I am" Carolina sighed. "I needed my granddaughter's assistance however, just as she's needed mine. But I must go now. It was good to see you again" the professor said as she shook Bertha's hand. Both woman smiled and Bertha stood aside to let the famous professor pass by. Then she turned to look at the champion.

"Bertha, you seem troubled" Cynthia said. Bertha nodded before passing along the information Flint had told her.

"He doesn't know what they're moving but he said it was worth investigating." Cynthia nodded looking far away.

"I'll leave for Pastoria then. Make sure to coordinate with Lucian and the IP. And debrief Flint when he gets back. I have to head down that way anyways now. Perhaps we'll finally get a lead." Cynthia turned back into her office and collected a few items as well as taking off her longer coat and replacing it instead with a travelling windbreaker. Bertha waited while the champion readied herself.

"Be safe Cynthia. I don't like the feeling of whatever it is this team Galactic has planned."

"Neither do I Bertha, but we need to know what's going on." Bertha nodded at the champions assertion. Both woman left the office and headed off towards their destinations, preoccupied by the thoughts of what could be happening.


	26. Chapter 25 - Friendly Training

Chapter 25 – Friendly Training

As Jill and her team headed further south, the climate began changing more and more. Rains were more constant here creating vast marshlands. This also changed the ecology meaning the Pokemon they ran across were rarer and vastly different from the Pokemon the group was becoming accustomed to seeing.

It was in this ecosystem that Pastoria had been created. The people here were fond of the rains, which one had to be to live here seeing as it was constant. But they had also created a tourist attraction that was world renowned. Kanto may have started the safari zone areas however, Pastoria in Sinnoh had gone a completely different route. Their 'safari zone' if one could call it that was instead called the Great Marshlands. It was home to many different and rare Pokemon, but also a stopover for many migrating Pokemon. Because of this, it attracted almost everyone who was in the area.

The other attraction in the area was of course the Lake Valor resort. Jill had originally wanted to spend some time on her journey here, as it was supposed to be a beautiful spot. But she abruptly changed her mind when she saw all the tourists milling around. The number of people was quite a bit for the off season, enough to deter the young woman. She wouldn't have been able to train properly and enjoy herself around this many people. She instead spent the night at the ranger station which was created to keep the lakefront safe for tourists. Jill had her own opinions about that but kept them to herself.

After spending the night Jill was offered a ride to Pastoria with one of the rangers who was taking some time off. She had been about to refuse when she saw the upcoming forecast with called for constant rain for the next week and a half. Jill didn't really fancy spending the next week and a half in a soaking wet tent, so she accepted. There would always be a chance to train more at Pastoria before challenging the gym there. What she wasn't expecting was the type of training that would be offered when she arrived.

"Well would you look at who finally made it!" a voice said loudly from behind Jill making her jump.

"Barry one of these days I'm going to make you pay for scaring me!" Jill said rounding on her friend, smacking his arm which simply caused him to laugh.

"Oh you're too easy to scare!" he said between laughs. Jill didn't find it nearly as funny, but she still felt good seeing her childhood friend standing there.

"How long have you been here?" Jill asked as the two made their way to the cafeteria at the Pokemon centre. Jill had left her team with the nurses for the time being while she checked into her room and grabbed some food.

"I've been here for a couple of weeks now. I've been training a bit with Crasher Wake!" Barry said excitedly. "The guys a serious contender! He specializes in water types, but that wasn't a problem for me! Has his own theme song and everything! Totally awesome dude." The young man was out of breath simply giving that description of the local gym leader. Jill knew of the man of course. He had made a name for himself on the gym circuit due to his rather eccentric style and performances. He certainly drew good crowds from passing tourists thanks to his style of battling.

"Why would you take him on as a mentor though? I would've thought you'd ask your dad for battle advice. I mean, you seem to be making a bit of a name for yourself now with all the gym wins" Jill said looking at her friend's bright brown eyes.

"I know I could, but I want to be different from my dad you know? Everyone is expecting the same thing out of me 'cause of him. And not that it's a bad thing, but I'm still different. That's why I'm going to become the champion!" Barry was smiling as he said it, picturing himself holding the title. Jill could relate. Everyone in her family seemed to be famous. Her mother a top coordinator, cousin was the current reigning champion, her aunt a famous racer. What was expected of her? The two sat catching up for some time before Jill's Pokemon were returned to her.

"So Jill, I think its time!" The young woman looked up at her friend confused as he stood.

"Time for what?"

"To battle of course! Come on, I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten!" Jill smiled and accepted. Of course she was going to battle.

* * *

Pastoria's Pokemon centre backed onto some forested areas with clearings specifically created for travelling trainers to use. Barry walked across one of the fields and turned to face Jill, Pokeball in hand. Jill grabbed her first Pokemon. This would be a good test for Chase with his newly evolved form.

"I'm going to use Talon first!" Barry called out releasing his Staravia. Jill was impressed at how strong it looked. It's glaring yellow eyes keyed on Jill and she instantly knew why it had the intimidate ability. Making eye contact with a predator of the skies was just that.

"In that case, I'm going to use Chase!" Jill called back sending out her electric friend. Upon his release, Chase shook himself out and roared, intimidating Barry's bird right back. Jill was grinning as Barry opened up the battle.

"Start with Operation Multi-Strike!" Barry commanded. The flying type took to the skies and broke into at least ten different Pokemon. Jill was impressed at the speed at which it used double team. Chase was now forced to watch the flock of birds, anyone of which could be the real one. And because it was daytime, his enhanced vision was not much better than Jill's own.

"Don't worry about finding the real one just yet Chase. Use charge instead." Chase let out a low grumble as he widened his stance letting Jill know he'd heard. She kept her eye of the flock which was forming up and preparing for an attack.

"Now!" Barry shouted. All of the birds sped forward. Jill recognized the quick attack, but her timing would have to be prefect.

"Keep charging Chase. Absorb this blow!" Chase took the quickest glance back at his trainer. Normally Jill called for him to dodge and not take attacks. This was normally Caladan's specialty. However, he listened and took a strong blow to his side. Jill smiled as while Barry had trained his Staravia well, he had overlooked something in his strategy. He didn't have the entire flock attacking from enough angles to stop her from spotting which birds actually hit her friend.

"Awesome job Talon! Go in again!" The flying type turned and began diving for another strike.

"Chase use spark when I tell you!" Jill saw her Pokemon's muscles tense and the birds came back in. "Now! Just to your left!" Chase had taken the first attack on his right flank, so the Staravia was coming in from another side to try and confuse his target. It didn't work however, as Chase sprung forward, electricity lancing out from his fur and taking down the bird. It only took the one shock to knock it out.

"Wow what an attack!" Barry said as he returned his friend. He didn't sound disappointed at all, rather even more excited at watching Chase attack. "That's an impressive Luxray you have Jill!" Barry was grinning from ear to ear, causing Jill to smile as well.

"Thanks! Not a bad strategy you tried there!"

"I know! Worked wonders against Maylene! You won't be able to beat my next Pokemon though. You're up Thorn!" Barry sent out his next battler, his Roselia. Jill didn't trust it's poisonous barbs which Chase would have to compete with as he was a physical attacker. And his more powerful attacks wouldn't be effective against Barry's grass type. So Jill changed to once more gain the type advantage.

"Chase come on back. Epona you're turn!" Jill sent out her fire type. Epona stomped the ground prepared for battle.

"Thorn use leech seed!" Barry called out, once more beginning the battle.

"Not going to happen Barry! Epona burn them!" Jill called. Epona responded by wreathing herself in flames. The heat was intense enough to char the ground a few feet around Epona. It also completely burnt the life sapping seeds that the Roselia had fired. Barry used the distraction though to move his grass type to a different spot in an attempt to get an attack through the flames. Jill wasn't interested in letting her friend set up however. Instead she ordered Epona to charge forward using her flame wheel attack. The fire type scored a direct hit, causing Barry to return his second Pokemon before the flames could do any real damage to his grass type. Still smiling, the young man sent his third Pokemon.

"It's Jet's turn!" Barry said. Jill quickly recalled Epona sending Chase back into the fray. The lynx was smiling. Battling like this, against strong opponents was always fun. Barry wasted no time in sending attack after attack at the electric type. Jill had gone back to the style Chase was most familiar with. Aqua jet attacks were useful in getting in close quickly. However, Chase was putting himself to the test with his agility and flexibility, avoiding attack after attack. Barry had trained his Buizel well for most Pokemon who knew the move couldn't do more than three or four consecutive strikes. This water type however was on his sixth.

"Stop moving you damn weasel" Chase snarled as another aqua jet narrowly missed. Finally, Jet had to pause though as he well overshot. Barry's face flashed with concern.

"Now Chase hit him with spark!" Buizel wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, hitting the ground hard and rolling away. Yet he still managed to stand. Chase was surprised. That hit wasn't a small one. Barry of course went back to smiling.

"Here we come Jill!" The Buizel followed his trainers smile and began attacking once more as Barry called them out. Quick attack here to use pursuit, then quick attack there, pursuit once more. Chase was getting hit with more attacks as they were coming too fast for him to dodge them all; every time he sidestepped, another attack was there waiting.

"Finish him with aqua jet!" Barry called out. Jill knew how to counter this one.

"Chase charge him with spark!" Both Pokemon leapt forward. Buizel was in a torpedo of water summoned up out of the ground, while Chase rushed in, fur cackling with electricity. Arcs raced out and intercepted the water attack before it could hit as the Pokemon got closer. This caused Buizel to falter in his attack for the briefest of seconds but it was enough. Chase gained the edge in the strike knocking out his second Pokemon of the battle. This time however, the battle had worn down the electric type.

"Don't count us out yet Jill. I still have my ace in the hole!" Barry finally sent out his mascot Pokemon, Monferno. Jill would have loved to show Barry her starter Pokemon, but she knew better. Caladan's last bout with a fire type hadn't gone well at all. Granted, Arthur's Typhlosion was on a whole different level than Barry's Monfero in it's current state. Instead she went with Icarium.

"Wow Jill! Impressive Gallade!" Barry said as he saw the partner Jill decided upon. Icarium took up his fighting stance, a calm and graceful look he was utilizing more and more. It was a stark contrast to his opponent who resembled his trainer more so. Dancing around just as Barry was prone to doing while battling, the fire type was excited.

"Then I'll start this battle. Icarium try that move we've been working on" Jill said. Icarium focused his energy. The blades on his arms started glowing with a purple hue, something that made both Barry and his starter pause. They watched with curiosity until the attack came. Icarium lashed out and sent forth the blade of purple psychic energy. Both Barry and Monferno had to jump out of the way of the attack, which unfortunately Icarium didn't have much control over yet.

"That's so cool!" Barry shouted as he recovered.

"Barry I'm so sorry!" Jill said taking a step forward to make sure her friend was okay.

"No I'm fine! Was that psycho cut?" he asked.

"Yeah we've been practicing sending the attack out like that so that Icarium can attack from a distance if needed" Jill explained. Icarium was looking sheepish for almost attacking the opposing trainer and not his Pokemon.

"That's brilliant! You'll totally defeat Crasher with a strategy like that!" Barry was overly enthused with the attack, asking to see it again. Icarium complied after Jill gave the okay, trying once more to hit the other fighting type. Monferno was simply to fast for such a new attack.

"It's alright Icarium, we'll keep practicing." Jill had become distracted from the battle as she spoke to her partner. That was when both Barry and his starter pounced. The monkey was all over the place, punching and kicking at everything he could close to Icarium. For his part, Icarium deflected blows away from his body, but it was an impressive display of fighting from the fire type.

"Try using swords dance to get away from him" Jill said, trying to come up with any plan that would get her Pokemon out of harms way. Icarium heard her and switched fighting stances, instead shifting into a swaying motion that found a short rhythm. His arm blades were sharpened as he ducked and moved away from Barry's starter who was confused. The rapid change in style threw the Monferno off enough for Icarium to get away from the relentless attacks. The dance also did one other thing; it raised Icarium's attack power. He smiled as he looked back at his opponent. Barry was also staring transfixed, not sure what was coming.

Psychic energy was once more channeled into Icariums arms. He wasn't going to send the energy in a slashing wave this time though. No the psychic and fighting type was going to close and deal a combination of attacks of his own. Barry and his Monferno were completely unprepared. The glowing purple blades landed strike after strike as Icarium moved. The fire type hadn't been trained to deflect blows the same was Icarium had, and he used this to his advantage, attacking as relentlessly as the starter had just a minute ago. The battle was decided quickly as finally, the Monferno slumped down knocked unconscious.

"Jill that was amazing!" Barry exclaimed as he withdrew his starter. The excitement shining from her friend caused Jill to smile as well. She always had fun battling her friend. As both became stronger, the challenge was greater. Jill knew each time she walked away from a battle with Barry, she and her team were smarter and closer. Both trainers went back inside the Pokemon Centre so that Barry could give his Pokemon a break before he moved on.

"Where are you headed next?" Jill asked.

"I'm staying here in Pastoria for a little while longer. There's still some training worth doing with Mr. Wake" Barry replied as they wandered the town later that night. Barry's carefree spirit was a good reprieve from the road as of late. The world seemed so dark these days with all this mystery about Team Galactic and whatnot. Having a friend who was just having fun and pushing Jill to be better was what she needed right now.

"Well I'm going to be challenging the gym here. Any tips?" Jill inquired with a smile. Barry grinned back.

"Nah you're going to be fine. Crasher Wake uses water types, so between your Luxray and Grotle you'll rock their world!" the blonde replied laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Jill found herself outside once more with her small family. They were going through more training to psych themselves up for tomorrow's upcoming battle. Chase held his feral grin as he stalked the ever moving Urim across the Pokemon centres beaten battlefield. The flying type was ducking and weaving as Chase pounced time and time again, attempting to land a spark attack. It was good training for the both of them, as it helped Urim's flying, but it also allowed Chase to practice on targets he wasn't on level with. Then there was the new move that Jill had Urim learning.

The little fairy type had been slowly battling more and more by himself. Jill was still nervous for some reason however. Every time she sent Urim into battle, she worried more than if she sent one of the others. And she couldn't shake the feeling why. She really didn't need to worry at all. Urim himself was arguably one of her most brave battlers, getting right into everything he could. He spent time practicing with everyone, learning everything he could. He even helped Chase prank more than one team member while they were on the road.

Perhaps it was simply because he was the baby of the group. Jill had hatched him and since that day, Urim had been a fixture in her life. Still uneasy about every sending Urim into a fight, she looked at her starter who was fending off attacks from Sphyrna. The dragon was using her speed and sheer power to try and overwhelm the grass type starter. Caladan though, shook off attack after attack, even scoring some of his own hits when Sphyrna overcommitted. Finally, there was Icarium and Epona sparring together. Epona's dancing flames and diamond hard hooves were being used in tandem to tire out Icarium. The psychic type wasn't having any of that however, using his own dancing style and attacks to keep the fire type at bay.

Jill kept looking over her team, proud of the distance they had come so far. Tomorrow would be yet another test, one which they were all looking forward too.


	27. Chapter 26 - Crashers Waves

Chapter 26 – Crasher's Waves

Crasher frowned. He was seriously tempted to postpone the match coming up. Cynthia seemed to think that wasn't a good idea however. He slid on his bracers and his belt. The champion looked at the gym leader.

"I will search the city. I can have some local police search as well for something out of place."

"No one knows this city as well as I do Cynthia. This is my job!" Crasher said in a low and intense voice.

"I understand that but to postpone and get everyone spread out would incite panic."

"If there is to be an attack on this city…"

"Then I would rather have a majority of the people under your care in the gym." Cynthia's statement was final, and brokered no argument. Crasher, still frowning, nodded. While the champions words made sense, it left a sour taste in Crasher's mouth. He should be out there helping search for whatever storm was that was coming.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" It was Cynthia's turn to frown. Because that was the most troubling thing about the whole situation. She had no idea. "That doesn't instill confidence Champion." Crasher grumbled.

"I know. Trust me the league is doing everything we can to track down whatever it is that Team Galactic is planning. And besides, you're not going to want to miss this match."

* * *

"Mommy, I want the Crasher Wake mask!" the young boy said. Jill smiled as she walked through the growing press of people entering the gym. The smells of ocean overtook the senses around the gym. The rest of the city kept the smell of the wetlands. And while the wetlands and ecotourism were the main attractions to the city, Crasher Wake had brought a whole new revenue stream to the quiet city. Jill was acutely aware of how popular the gym leader was as she walked into the challenger's entrance.

Jill looked out at the field she would be battling on. Perhaps field wasn't the correct term. Instead where most gyms seemed to have ground, Crasher instead used a massive pool of water. There were wooden trails that wound their way through the pool, connecting various platforms. Jill could only assume that these were for terrestrially based Pokemon. They would still be at a serious disadvantage though, compared to those who could swim or fly.

Growing crowds created a low buzz as Jill walked onto the field. This gym experience however was different. Something was off, however, the young woman couldn't quite put her foot on it. Everyone was still talking while Jill looked around. It suddenly clicked as to what was missing. The gym leader. Every other gym had the leader ready and on the field when the challenger was brought out. Crowds went quiet as finally Crasher Wake's voice boomed out over the loud speakers.

"Welcome challenger to the Pastoria City gym! You're about to face my Pokemon, a team toughed by the stormy seas!" Crasher walked out to his side of the pool, a middle-aged man whose body looked like it was just exiting its prime. The man's stomach was robust but not overweight. He still appeared solid. And of course, he was wearing his trademark battle mask. Jill was caught off guard by his tone however. This Crasher Wake didn't sound like the overly boisterous and exuberant man Barry had told her about. He almost seemed distracted. "Come now, let us begin!" the voice boomed out. Jill watched as he grabbed a Poke-ball. She readied herself as well.

Barry had given Jill one little hint about what Crasher had in his arsenal. A rather menacing sea serpent that many would rather run from. No, instead, Crasher had managed to not only tame a Gyarados but he had also trained it. The gym leader also knew that because of its reputation, his particular Gyarados would be the only one many people would ever see. And it was this roaring monster that the water type gym leader had chosen to start out the battle with.

"This will be a three on three battle" the ref called out, barely audible over the thrashing roars. Jill nodded her affirmation as she sent out her first Pokemon onto the closest platform to herself. Everyone was shocked when Crasher's Pokemon quieted for a moment before roaring once more. Even Crasher paused and broke from his distraction as his Pokemon appraised its opponent. What could give his powerful Gyarados a reason to hesitate? That small little… he paused. This girl who challenged him had sent out a rather powerful electric type, one that even he was familiar with.

"Well chosen!" Crasher called out. It was Jill's turn to smile now. She and Chase could give a Gyarados pause. Chase's grin was feral. He slowly stalked his way further out into the pool. He was suddenly wary as his footing went from solid too unstable as the lynx stepped out onto one of the connectors. As he looked down, the serpent struck. Disappearing beneath the waves, the Gyarados travelled faster than Jill could've believed. In moments it was bursting up beneath Chase. The crowd gasped and even Jill couldn't mask her face as her beloved electric type was pulled under without a command from Crasher.

"Chase!" the young woman yelled. He reappeared moments later grasping at the ruined connector. Spitting out water, Chase uttered a low growl of displeasure. He was also sparking. It gave Jill an idea, but she had a feeling that Crasher would be expecting something of the sort.

"You have to get out of the water quick!" Jill called out to her friend. He kept pawing through the water finally reaching his original platform, a solid structure to climb upon. He growled once more, shaking himself dry before searching around for the sea serpent under the rough waters. Jill could barely make out the dark shape, but the size looked off. It was massive.

"You seem concerned about something" Crasher Wake called out from the other side of the pool a hint of a smile finally playing at his lips.

"There's no way your Gyarados can be that large" Jill said. Crasher smiled increased a fraction.

"He's no larger than the average Gyarados so far as I'm aware. However, I don't tend to fight many wild ones!" The gym leader waved again, and the shadow lurched. Chase was still looking around, but Jill had managed to find the head of the monster.

"Chase on your right! Use spark!" The electric type built up the latent static and crouched. A massive frothing wave burst up once more, attacking before Chase could. And once more, the lynx was sent into the waves. Jill was ready this time though, recalling her electric type when she saw his head again. A ground strategy wasn't going to work against a Pokemon like Gyarados. Still, she hesitated when she grabbed the ball of her partner that could potentially defeat the water demon. The part flying type rose out of the water again and roared, sending the crowd into a frenzy. It was that battle call that had Jill send her smallest friend into the fray.

* * *

Urim looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. Of course, the others had told him what it was like to fight in a gym battle. Jill put everything on the line to defeat whoever the leader was. And the rest of the team could feel that energy, could use it to excel and become more powerful. It wasn't the same as experiencing it.

The fairy type could feel Jill's emotions to an extent from behind him. There was a rock-hard determination present. The thrill of battle filled Urim causing his usual glow to increase. He could feel the crowd slightly as well, the awe they openly showed for him. He was unaware this was because of how rare Togetic were. Even more rare were the trainers who used them in battle. In fact, the only other two people who were known to use a Pokemon from this evolution line were both champions. Even the gym leader was taken aback. Crasher knew in an instant why Cynthia had said he wouldn't want to miss this battle. All other thoughts of what may be happening to his city faded to the background of his mind.

Yet Urim was oblivious to all of this. What he was aware of was Jill was trusting him to defeat this overlarge Pokemon in front of him. This wouldn't be like fighting Chase or Caladan. No this would require him to pay closer attention to Jill's commands. But he was not nervous. Quite the opposite in fact. He was ready.

"Urim start with ancient power!" Jill said. Her voice wavered slightly. Urim smiled though, eager to show his trainer that he was strong enough to do this! He quickly summoned forth that power which resided within him, heaving up the broken connector and sending it flying at the Gyarados. Power coursed through him and he called out in delight as his attack crashed into the water type. Urim's delight was short lived however; he had closed his eyes briefly to summon his power and in that moment, the Gyarados had dived once more beneath the waves, dodging the attack. Urim quickly flew higher and looked down. The dark shape of the Gyarados was clear against the waves which would not settle. The crowd was cheering their pleasure, seeming to know what was coming.

* * *

"A Togetic!" Crasher said laughing. He was truly astounded. That this challenger had one said wonders about her as a trainer. Where she had come across a Togetic or Togepi Crasher would probably never know, but that didn't change how he would handle this. "I'm seriously impressed Jill!"

Jill gave the leader a small smile but was scared that her idea wouldn't work. This was her first time battling with Urim in this setting and if they didn't get this right, he could be seriously injured. But looking at her flying type, she could see his joy and his willingness on full display.

"Urim start with ancient power!" Jill called out. Urim's glow, which was normally a brilliant white, changed briefly to purple as he channelled his power. Jill watched as the broken connector was lifted into the air and heard the crowd gasp as the attack was fired at Crasher's Pokemon. The attack missed, but the side effects were what Jill was hoping for. Urim was moving just a touch faster and she watched her friend climb higher into the sky. Both Jill and Crasher were smiling now, each thinking they had the other right where they wanted them.

"Time to see what that rare Pokemon of yours can really do! Gyarados, use waterfall!" Crasher said. The crowd roared their approval and Jill watched carefully. Just how high could the serpent really reach? Her question was answered within seconds as a massive fountain of water rushed out of the pool and straight towards Urim.

"Dive out of the way Urim!" Jill cried out as the monster climbed higher and higher out of the water. Urim wasn't quite fast enough and was buffeted by the torrent of water, but the attack wasn't a direct hit. Jill let out a sigh of relief as the water type crashed back into the pool sending a wave of water over the edges. The young woman shivered slightly as the cold water splashed against her shins. The crowd was still cheering as the front rows got wet. This was what they came to see.

 _Okay so Crasher has it attacking from below like a Sharpedo…_ Jill thought to herself. How could she turn this against him? Crasher started ramping up the strikes, causing gysers of water to shoot into the air, all in an attempt to take out the little flyer. It seemed that Jill's choice was the right one as Urim's small size was helping him dodge the attacks. Finally, Jill sensed an opening.

"Urim, you need to get low, close to the waters surface. When I say so, you're going to use your new move" Jill said all the while keeping an eye on their opponent.

* * *

Urim got as close as he dared to the waters surface. He wasn't sure what Jill had seen. Her vantage point wasn't as good as his up in the air, but he trusted her. He made sure to be brave in the beginning, but now he was starting to get nervous. Missing his first ever gym attack wasn't very good, and almost being eaten by a giant water snake multiple times wasn't a good feeling either. The crowd seemed to be cheering for the water monster too, which Urim didn't think was very fair.

He was skimming the surface over wave crests listening for that call by his trainer. He could hear the other trainer calling out commands too, telling his monster where Urim was flying. He circled back and sped to Jill's side of the field. When he faced back to the middle, Urim was greeted with a sight that would make anyone freeze in fear. Jaws were coming up fast right behind a wall of water.

"Now Urim!" Jill called out. Channelling his power once more, Urim lanced out with lightning. His new move, what Jill called shockwave, sent out bolts of lightning, tracking down the target. Urim launched the attack then quickly shot back up into the air to still avoid the charging Gyarados. Because of his haste, the attack wasn't as powerful as it could be, but it still caused pain.

* * *

Jill and Crasher both watch the Gyarados thrash in response to the arcs of lightning tracing along the serpents' length. Crasher was impressed but he wasn't done just yet. He changed up tactics, getting his water type to fire jets of salt water at the smaller flyer. It only took two shots to knock the little guy onto a platform. Jill winced as Urim crashed down, relieved that he managed to land on a platform and not in the pool itself. Crasher sent his Pokemon on the offensive once more, but Jill was finished with running around.

"Urim, time to finish this. Use shockwave once more!" The part fairy type nodded and gathered himself for another blast. He waited until the Gyarados burst out of the waves once more. Lightning lanced out and crashed into the water/flying type, finally silencing the monster. One more wave was kicked up as Crashers Pokemon fell unconscious.

"Well done Jill! But Gyarados was just my first Pokemon!" Crasher said with a grin. Jill's face fell slightly. He was proving to be the toughest gym leader yet, forcing her to think faster than ever before. The young woman's nerves were also shot and frayed watching Urim out there. He had preformed brilliantly, but still, even the flyer was looking a bit tired. Crasher was sending out his second Pokemon, but Jill knew that Urim was done for now. Quickly she recalled her youngest and took stock. What she saw caused her mind to go blank.

The pool was a mess of debris. Only the platforms which must have been supported by pillars underwater were still in one piece. All of the other connectors were completely destroyed and now were just flotsam. Suddenly Jill realized what the other purpose of the constant waterfall attacks by Gyarados was. And with Urim needing rest, she was left to either Chase or one of her other Pokemon. _Caladan could use the platform, but without being able to move around or make use of the ground, anything in the water would simply pick him off_ Jill rationalized. _Sphyrna could move but has no effective attacks and is part ground… Epona is weak to water…_ Jill had been looking at the water lapping at her feet and thus looked back up as the crowd grumbled about what was taking the challenger so long. Crasher was still grinning and had the look of a leader about to finish up with a challenger quite quickly and easily.

But he had handed Jill the answer by releasing his second Pokemon already. A Quagsire stood looking at nothing in particular. Jill smiled back knowing how to win this battle. She grabbed the second pokeball and let out her third choice for battle.

"Icarium, close the gap quick and use leaf blade!" Jill said as the fighting type materialized on the platform closest to Jill. Crasher raised and eyebrow but didn't comment about the choice, rather focusing on countering Jill.

"Mud shot!" the leader roared above the crowd. They saw another lopsided battle, this time however for the challenger. Icarium's speed would make short work of the dopey looking Quagsire. In fact, some in the crowd were questioning what Crasher was thinking sending out one of his slower water types. They had already forgotten about Jill's first Pokemon it would seem.

Globs of mud were fired at the fighting type as he jumped from platform to platform. Icarium made use of a strategy that he and Jill had worked on while fighting against Sphyrna. While he moved, Icarium also made use of the move swords dance. The graceful sliding dance not only allowed Icarium to dodge attacks, but it boosted his power as well. In what seemed to be like the blink of an eye, the part psychic type was on top of the Quagsire, glowing green arm blades scything forward only to slide off the slimy skin as the water type jumped into the water. Both Jill and Icarium were taken aback.

"Quagsire has slippery skin meaning that predators have a harder time latching on. It also helps in battle against a physical opponent!" Crasher said as his water type resurfaced. "Now let's see how you handle a water pulse!" The water type responded immediately, scoring a hit that knocked Icarium to the edge of the platform. Once more, Crasher started using his strategy of having his Pokemon duck beneath the waves, popping up only to attack.

"Icarium, we need to force him to a platform!" Jill called out. Her partner was using his leaf blade attack to destroy whatever pulses fired at him he could not dodge. It wasn't long before Icarium spotted an opening and went on the offensive again. He quickly swung his arm down and projected the scythe of psychic energy towards his opponent. Crasher was caught off guard by this move and wasn't quick enough to prevent Icarium from launching himself to the platform he had forced the Quagsire to. Landing just behind the water type, Icarium adjusted his leaf blade to strike true, knocking the water and ground type out. Crasher laughed as he recalled his second Pokemon. And here he thought he would finish this girl off quickly!

"Hey, now that there was a good move!" Crasher told Jill.

"Thank you, we've been practicing it for a while now" the young woman explained.

"Well I'm impressed but now you have to face my long-time partner, Floatzel!" At this, Crasher sent out his final Pokemon. Jill's energy was building even more now. Here she was finally on the precipice of victory once more! Her confidence was quickly reigned in as the Floatzel attacked.

Icarium barely managed to dive out of the way of the aqua jet, but Crasher's Pokemon was trained for such things. Water flowed past and off the weasel as it landed on the same platform as the psychic type.

"Follow up with crunch!" Crasher commanded. The crowd was roaring its pleasure as Crashers prized Pokemon landed a hard hit. Icarium's eyes squinted in pain, but he wasn't out of the fight yet. The water type was grinning with the fighter's arm in its mouth. So Icarium used his other arm to hammer on the Floatzel's exposed snout. Two strikes caused Crasher's Pokemon to drop back a step. What Icarium wasn't ready for was the blast of salt water from point blank range. The attack knocked him off his feet and into the pool.

Jill winced as her friend landed in the pool and quickly recalled him. That crunch attack and brine did some damage, enough that Jill didn't want to risk Icarium having to weather an aqua jet on top of that. It seemed that it was down to a one on one match now.

"Alright Chase, we need to wipe that smug smirk off this weasel's face!" Chase roared as he reappeared on stage. Jill grinned as Chase didn't even have to attack to case the grin from her opponent to fade.

"What no smile?" Chase taunted. Crasher pointed, and the weasel attacked before Chase could keep going. This battle was more feral than the ones preceding it. While the Floatzel had taken one attack, it didn't seem to have slowed it down at all. It was coming from all sides, slashing and biting if it could. However, it didn't seem to want to completely close with Chase. Instead Crasher was trying to get the lynx back into the water. Both Jill and Chase were ready this time though. The electric type jumped from platform to platform, avoiding the water types brine attacks.

When the two Pokemon did close, Chase was battling back just as hard, using claws and teeth to try to gain the advantage. Time and time again, Floatzel would close, only to dive back into the pool.

"Come back you coward!" Chase called out. He was starting to breath heavily and Jill could see it. She was watching waiting for that opening that she knew must be coming. There was no way a Floatzel could have this much stamina, even a gym leaders Pokemon. The young woman looked at Crasher and saw that he was weighing his options. There was a fierceness to his eyes, one that comes upon dedicated trainers when the battle is on the line.

"This is where it gets exciting!" he said, which sent the crowd into a frenzy. They knew it was coming down to one or two more sparring matches. Technically, Jill still had two more Pokemon in the wings, but she knew they were both too exhausted to fight much more. Chase was her hope to finish this.

"Aqua jet!" Crasher called out. His Floatzel dutifully carried out the command, shooting out from the depths.

"Spark!" Jill countered. Chase roared out and charged the incoming water. The attacks met in the middle of the platform Chase was using, knocking both Pokemon to the edges. Both were slow to stand.

"Finish up with crunch!" Crasher said. The crowd were all on their feet cheering. This battle was so intense they didn't want it to end, but they also knew this was it.

"One more spark Chase!" Jill said. She was as calm as could be, knowing her partner could do this. Both Pokemon moved in.

* * *

Jillian's Pokemon:

Caladan (Grotle) - level 31, ability: Overgrow, nature: Bashful  
Chase (Luxio) - level 32, ability: Intimidate, nature: Impish  
Epona (Ponyta) - level 31, ability: Run Away, nature: Naughty  
Urim (Togepi) - level 33, ability: Serene Grace, nature: Brave  
Sphryna (Gabite) - level 31 ability: Sand Veil, nature: Naive  
Icarium (Kirlia) - level 34, ability: Trace, nature: Lonely


End file.
